Just to Sleep at Night
by HoT.aGaiNsT.a.WaLL
Summary: She'd never really been able to sleep in the first place. She'd just meditate and everything would be fine. But this... this was ridiculous... first TT fanfic ever! R&R if you please
1. Good day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of it's characters… sniffles but I sure wish I did…**

**OKAY! Post- trigon and his terror. This is kinda like a prologue and what not I'm not sure WHO she'll wind up with so you'll have to wait and see where my mind takes me. It will be dramatic. That's just my writing style. Anyways!! Please enjoy, if you want something to happen tell me and I'll consider it. R&R even if it's bad pweez!!**

The moon shined softly down on the hooded figure. Her pale complection rivaled that of the giant, glowing orb above her. She sighed softly, only to take a deeper breath. Trying to take in as much of the night air at once as she settled down onto the hard cement of the roof. Her team mates were all asleep by now, resting in the comfort of their beds. The empath didn't have that ability. If she were to sleep, she would only be woken up once more from her nightmares. Just because her father was 'dead' it still didn't give her the liberty off a full nights sleep. No, she had other demons waiting in the corners of her mind to get her.

It'd been almost a year sense Trigon was 'defeated', and yet she still couldn't control her powers. They worked off her emotions, but she felt other people's emotions too. Her hair had grown out, down past her shoulder blades. She had even been so bold as to put a few black highlights through out her violet locks. She wore it up in a pony-tail most of the time, though she rather enjoyed it when it blew free in the wind. She meditated more frequently, and everyone **but** Beast Boy understood. She needed her privacy, and they gave it to her. But lately, she'd needed more. BB and Cy would get into an argument and she'd pick up the vibes, ending in something being broken.

So, Robin would send her to the roof while they cleaned up for "Alone time". She felt so pent up. Like she couldn't breathe air. There was this fire building inside her and she couldn't find a way to put it out. She'd never been one for hand-to-hand combat _or_ using weapons, but maybe she should start. Get rid of this extra energy that kept building up. Sitting with her legs dangled over the edge of her home, she stiffened as she felt a male presence making his way up the stairs.

"Raven?" His voice was curious as the door swung open with a loud creek.

She visibly relaxed as she placed the voice to the face. "Robin... Join me?"

He grinned slightly at the offer, strolling over, and took a spot next to her. "Why are you up here this late?"

"Why are you?" She shot back.

"My dreams got boring." He offered sarcastically.

"And repetitive." She added. "'Slade' this and 'Slade' that."

He glared at her through the mask he would take off for no one. "Not funny, Rae."

"Wasn't supposed to be, _Dick_." She turned to him, smirking.

Wrapping his arm around her neck, he tugged her back towards him. She tensed up at the physical contact, and growled as he messed up her hair. "That's not a nickname I want you to get familiar with."

"Bruce used to call you that." She informed him as if he didn't already know.

She pushed him away roughly, and ran her fingers through her hair. She returned her gaze to the crashing waves below them. Letting the soft sound of the rolling waves lull her into a calmness. Her dark, violet orbs softened in a way as she gazed down at the equally dark water.

Robin, sensing her need for quiet, obeyed the silent wish. He leaned back, laying with his hands behind his head, to gaze up at the clear night's sky. He always did enjoy her company. Because of their connection, she knew about him… everything about him. That means he didn't have to go through the trouble of telling her. Which worked for him. He may train until his eyes bleed (metaphorically speaking) but talking about his past was something he wasn't good at doing.

Raven felt the relaxing emotions roll off of him in waves. She felt like the rocks on the shore, and just let them wash over her, dulling her senses. Her eyes drooped and she would have fallen forward if not for Boy Wonder catching her. His arms wrapped around her waist, as he pulled her from ledge. He darted down for a second, to swoop one of his arms under her legs.

"You really shouldn't push yourself so hard." He whispered to her half-asleep form.

"Can't help it. We're both stubborn…" She drifted off into slumber with that.

He carried her to her room as she lay, limp in his arms. Setting her on her bed, he pulled her covers up over. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to her temple. Then, he turned on his heel, headed out of her room. Today was gonna be great. He whistled a soft tune as he headed towards the gym.

'Great indeed.' Raven thought as she slipped into the world of her unconscious.

**Soo… that's it… for now… it MIGHT be RobRae… shrugs it might not. This is my first TEEN TITan fanfic so don't hold back you hear me?? Or rather… read me… yeah… just love me forever and you get free cyber cookies.**


	2. Say, Uncle

**So then, this is Chapter 2… I don't know where exactly the story's going, but I'm sure I'll figure it out along the way. Please enjoy. Review if you like it or if you don't. I enjoy criticism… (and that's a huge lie, but I'll take it anyways) Don't go easy on me either. I enjoy writing but if you don't like it then just tell me so I can try to improve it. Yeah… that's it… cookies and a transvestite fish named Lucille for whoever reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own it, I wouldn't have to worry about my mom making the rent now would I?**

Raven slept almost peacefully. Her thoughts still linked with Robin, gave her something other than herself to concitrate on. It was so intoxicating, sleeping this way, that she didn't wake up until 11:30 that day. Beast Boy had come to her door, banging loudly; he would pay dearly for it later on.

When she had emerged from the privacy of her room, dressed in her usual leotard and cloak, Starfire had rushed over and squeezed her half to death. So, here she was standing in the living room with a hyper active Tamaranean buzzing about asking her how she had slept.

"What did you dream of, Friend Raven?" Her green eyes shined with curiousity.

"Nothing. I just slept." Her voice was softer than usual. "It's not too unusual."

"But it is! You performed the joyous act of sleeping in! Did you enjoy the extra rest?" Starfire's usually annoying happiness didn't seem to irk Raven today.

So, she nodded, letting a small smile play on her lips. Before anyone but Star could see, she pulled her hood up and darted into the kitchen. Starfire's own smile grew wider at her friend's mood today. Beast Boy and Cyborg were battleing it out with the game station, and Star drifted over to watch as they bashed against each other like the digital cars they controlled as if it would help win the game.

In the kitchen, Raven pushed herself up onto the counter as she waited for her water to boil. She stared down at her bare feet as they swung loosely back and forth. '_What kind of tea?' _She thought to herself. Then, deciding, she pushed herself back down to the floor. The tile was so cold it burned her feet, but she treaded to the cabinet anyways. Pulling the wooden door open she shifted the boxes around inside until she found the one she was looking for. That soft smile appeared on her lips once more as she breathed in deeply. She took one of the herb filled bags out, setting it aside before she placed the box back. Her water had finished boiling by now, and she turned the burner off. Grabbing a mug from another cabinet; she poured the steaming water in the dark purple mug and then plopped the tea bag into it.

She inhaled the sweet scent and let it soak through to her conscious. She could smell the berries laced in with the rest of the herbs, and loved every bit of it. The bird blew on it, trying to cool it down before she would take a long, full sip. Placing her lips on the brim of the mug, she let it fill her mouth and then swallowed, savoring every drop of the sweet/tart mixture.

Robin –who'd been sitting at the table the whole time –raised an eyebrow as Raven made a small sound of contentment. He watched intently as she leaned her back against the counter, taking a longer gulp from the steaming cup in her hands. She sighed, pulling her hood down, and setting the mug aside. Crossing her arms over her chest, she raised the opposite eyebrow from Robin.

"See anything you like?" Her eyes were closed, but a cocking grin danced across her lips.

His cheeks tinted and he looked away for a second, only to look back. Shrugging, he stood from his spot, and strolled over to her. Tugging at a strand of her loose hair, he smirked and leaned against the counter across from her.

"Your hair is down." He chuckled as her cheeks turned the same color his had been.

"Yeah… So?" Her hands darted up to her hair, and she ran her fingers through it quickly.

"Normally it's up." He pointed out, grabbing her wrists.

She went frigid under the contact. Robin pulled her hands down, grinning at her. Gulping, the color darkened, and she looked away from him.

"Does it look weird or something?" She faked indifference, though he could hear the nervousness laced through out her voice.

"No. I like it." He told her, letting go one of her wrists and tucking some of it behind her ear. "You should wear it like that more often."

She blinked a few times in confusion. Then, realizing he just complemented her, she gasped and blushed more. Suddenly, the faucet blew off sending water everywhere. Sighing, she jerked away from Boy Wonder and stormed off, cloak fluttering behind her.

"Cyborg? Can I get a wrench?" Robin called, dragging a hand through his raven hair.

He watched in silence, using the small cameras he'd placed in the tower. Waiting silently as he planned his next move. What to do? What to do? He mulled over options in his head. Growling low in his throat, he hit a small button on the remote in his hand. The button activated his droids, sending them out to every bank in the city.

"This should be perfect." He purred softly, watching his monitors as the alarm went off in Titan Tower.

Hearing Robin's rage filled voice practically spit out his name, filled him with a sort of pride. Smirking at the screen he waited to hear the infamous 'Titans, Go!' before standing and following his droids to one of the banks.

Hood over head, Raven floated into the darkened and seemingly diserted building. Glancing around, she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift. Searching for anything in the building with a pulse, she could feel a few on the floor above her. Letting her eyes glow white, she fazed through the ceiling above her into a long hallway with many doors to choose from. Her hands glowed a light blue as she glided down the hall, passing a hand over each door. Then, stopping as she found the right one. Fazing through, she was met with the scared faces of about a dozen citizens.

"Everything's alright." She said calmly, pealing off her hood. "I'll get you out of here."

Waving her hand in a circle, she opened a dark portal. Ushering them through she made sure every last person made it through. Stepping forward towards the blackness, she went to go through. Suddenly, she was jerked back. Spinning around, she glared at the droids holding her back.

"You attack _now_?" She growled out, flipping one over onto it's back.

Gasping at her own action, her brows furrowed in confusion. Another bot lunged at her, and she back flipped, kicking it in the chest in the process. _Physical violence wasn't here thing. What was she doing?_ Delivering a round house, she knocked back three of them at once. _Maybe dance lessons did come in handy…_ she thought to herself. Cold metal hands gripped her wrists from behind. Sighing, she kicked her leg up in a cheer leader type move, kicking the droid in the face.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" Blackness came out of her in waves, destroying all of the droids.

Settling down onto the ground from where she was levitating, she glanced around. Some one still had a pulse, and the emotions coming from said someone weren't exactly the fuzzy kind. Floating her way over to the door, she fazed through, and continued down the long corridor. The emotions were getting stronger and stronger as she neared the final door.

Grunting as someone shoved her to the ground, she rolled over just before razor sharp claws came crashing into the floor next to her head. Another clawed hand came slamming down on the other side of her head. She yelped shrilly, kicking the droid away. Rocking back onto her hands, she pushed herself to her feet. As the droid came at her again, her hand was encompassed in her black magic. Slamming her fist through the droids chest, it fell to the floor, crackling with dark energy.

She stumbled back, staring at her hand. _Whatever's going on, it worked. And it makes me feel… like I can breathe again. _Grinning to herself, she turned and made her way through the final metal door.

"Slade." She said in… amusement?

Whipping around, he chuckled at the girl standing before him. "You… And here I was expecting another little bird."

She shrugged a single shoulder, crossing her arms. "Well, you got me instead. You should know better than to underestimate by looks alone, Slade."

"I suppose I should. But for some reason I always expect a little…" he trailed off, smirking under his mask. "more."

She scowled, glaring daggers at him. "If you want so much more, why don't you just ask nicely?"

"I'm not the type that says 'please' and 'thank you'." He stalked forward, hands behind his back. "where are your friends, little bird?"

"You have a lot of droids. Jump City has a lot of banks." She stared at him indifferently. "We had to split up. Not that I need them to kick you're a—"

He cut her off with a punch to the gut. She stumbled back trying to catch her lost breathe. Grinding her teeth, she kicked him in the face, knocking him back. He growled softly at the smug look on her face. Swooping down, he swung his leg out to try and nock her off of her feet, but she avoided it when she did a one handed cartwheel in the opposite direction. Doing another round house, she kicked him in the face, knocking him to the ground. He rolled, landed on his feet and turning back to face her.

"Sense when can you fight, little bird?" He asked curiously, taking out his staff.

"Don't know." She said, slightly breathless.

She scanned him quickly as they stood on their respective sides. His single eye did the same to her. Raven glanced down at her cloak. She'd almost tripped on it during that little bit. _What if things get heavier?_ Sighing, she unhooked the clasp on her cloak, letting it drop and pool at her feet. Summoning her magicks, she let her hands glow with black.

"Easier to move." She responded to his confused emotions. "Try not to feel or think too loud, would you? It's a little distracting."

Cocking his head to the side, he chuckled at her request. "And we wouldn't want that now would we?"

She blocked with her hands as he came at her, going to slam his staff down on her. She gripped it with petite hands and jerked it away from him. Tossing it aside, she went to punch him, but he caught her wrist. He grinned, twisting it up behind her back; earning a pained groan. Pushing it up further, he watched her wince and grind her teeth together.

"Say, Uncle." He whispered into her ear, almost like the day of her birthday.

She tried not to shudder, but couldn't help the delightful shiver than ran up her spine. Biting her lower lip, she kicked her leg behind her and in between his spread legs. His eye widened slightly as she stopped just before hitting where _everyone_ knew it would hurt the most.

"Let me go, or I'll have you screaming Uncle." She hissed.

His grip on her loosened and she tugged away rubbing her wrist. Before she knew it, he had lunged at her again. Being unprepared and all (that jazz), she fell back, Slade landing on top of her. Grumbling something about cheating, she shifted her weight, rolling until she landed on top of him. Pulling back her hand, she thrust it down, slugging him across the jaw. His neck made a few sickening cracking noises before he growled, rolling back the other way.

He glared down at the small girl squirming beneath him. He grunted as she landed another hit to his pelvis. Groaning at the strength behind it, he delievered his own blow to her abdomen. She whimpered slightly, then chanting under her breath, sent dark magick lacing around his throat. Clenching her hands together, she cut off his air supply.

Slade rolled off of her, ripping at the energy. Landing another blow to her stomach, he couldn't help but smirk at the pained moan. Raven rolled over onto her stomach, the darkness retracting to her. She tried pushing herself up but couldn't. The man not to far from her, panted as he stood up. Walking over to her struggling form, he growled low in his throat.

"Having trouble?" He brought his leg back, kicking her, and sending her rolling a few feet away.

She lay on her back glaring over at him. "Oh, great. I never pictured you as the kick-a-doggy-when-she's-down kinda guy. Guess I was wrong."

She disappeared into the floor, only to appear behind him. He whipped around, glaring threateningly at her. Swing a gloved fist at her, he missed as she ducked. She swooped down, performing the same trick he'd tried on her, only this time it worked. He fell back with a hard 'thump' the wind, knocked out of him. Swing his leg out he knocked her to the side. She glared at him through a veil of violet and raven hair. Rolling her body in the crawling position, she landed on top of him, straddling his waist. Once more, she wrapped her petite hands around something. This time it was his neck. She squeezed tightly, cutting just enough oxygen off to make him pass out.

She gasped as she felt two large, warm hands wrap around her own neck. Her eyes grew wide as air came less and less. Both of their vision grew fuzzy as they tried to breath through constricted throats.

"Uncle?" She wheezed out.

He nodded his head, and they both released.

Raven fell to the side, one of her legs still splayed across him. Both of their chests heaved as they tried to get their bodies working again. Slade was the first to move. He pushed himself up with both hands, and staggered a bit before holding his hand out to her.

She looked at it with a raised eyebrow, and then took it. He jerked her up on her feet, and let go, allowing her to slam into the wall. She cried out slightly; her head hitting it with a sickening thud. _Talk about a concussion._ She rubbed her head with one hand, holding herself up with the other. She seethed at the triumphant look in his eye. Standing up straight, she walked up to him quickly. So quick he almost hadn't seen it. Cocking her head to the side, she smirked at him, slugging him in the across the jaw yet again. She winced, shaking her hand in pain. Crimson blood dripped down her knuckles as she waited for the man to face her again.

He looked to her, hand over half his face.

She gasped, _His face!_

Her eyes grew wide as she stared into a single blue-grey eye. He stared back at her with the same amazement. Her bloody hand was forgotten as she took a step forward. Her violet orbs traced every bit of the man's face before her. His hair was a spiky, white-blond mess, almost like he meant for it to be that way.

"Raven!" Robin's voice rang outside the door.

'Go.' She mouthed to him, shoving him away. _What is she doing? _He looked at her in confusion as she levitated his mask to him; he placed it over his face. Just as the door was rammed open by Beast Boy, he flung Raven across the room.

"Until next time, Titans." He threw a smoke bomb to the floor, disappearing within it.

When the smoke cleared the room, her friends rushed over to her side.

"Friend Raven! You are alright!" Starfire swooped down, hugging her just as she had only hours before.

"Yeah, Star. I'm fine." Raven patted her back awkwardly.

Cyborg, pulling Starfire off, replace her in Raven's arms. "I was so worried. Did that bastard do anything to you?"

"No." She shook her head. "Well… yeah… but I got a few hits in too."

"You hit him?" BB asked in surprise.

"Yes… it was kind of… fun." She smiled up them. "I should do it more often."

"Brawl with Slade? Or, by the judge of things, kick ass!" Cy high fived BB. "You did some damage. Did you see how he was slumped over?"

"Is your hand okay?" Robin kneeled down next to her, taking her pale hand in his gloved ones.

"It's fine. _I'm_ fine." She looked around at everyone. "Can we go home now?"

Later that night, after Raven had her tea, and lay down to try and sleep. Across the city a villain happened to be doing the same thing. His face appeared in her minds eye. His voice sent shivers down her spine, and she fell into another semi-peaceful slumber. Slade, closing his single good eye, couldn't help but think about how the girl had moved so quickly to attack him… _a mystery_, he decided. One that he would solve, even if it killed him.

**Sha-boo-ya!! That's chapter 2… I'm very proud of it. What do you think? Huh? Huh? Huh?! Oh wait! The only way you can tell me is to… oh I dunno… REVIEW!! Please.**


	3. Nightmares, fantasies, and bathrooms

**Okay… so… this is the 3****rd**** chapter… I'm not sure how well it's going to turn out… I really need help deciding who the hell she's gonna end up with… cause I need to plan around it and I don't know what to do… sooo PLEASE give me some ideas!!**

**Disclaimer: yeah… I wouldn't know what to do with all of these damn characters even if I did own them… there's just too many.**

**Bold: me talking… or a transition to another time or place.**

_Italics- usually thoughts or emphasized words and lyrics._

_**Bold and Italics are a dream.**_

Raven tossed and turned under her satin sheets. A layer of sweat covered her pale skin as she thrashed, fight against the nightmares that claimed her mind. Most of them were memories. Some of them visions. Some of them were even taking place in the world right now. Nothing letting her rest as it all flooded through her head.

_**Cities away, she saw through the eyes of a rape victim. A man covered in dirt, and smelling of filth pinned her down**_._** She pleaded with him, begging him not to hurt her. She struggled beneath the large man's weight. He crushed her with his body, covering her mouth and muffling her voice. No one looked down the dark ally. No one saw as he thrust into her as she screamed against his mouth.**_

Raven cried out, the sheets bunching in her hands as she felt the woman dying inside with each thrust.

_**Terror threaded through her veins as a knife was held at her throat. She didn't make a noise as she was tugged back into the darkness of a black van. The door slid shut and the van sped down the street. She whimpered as a man left little cuts along her face, neck, and arms. When the van lurched to a stop, she was shoved from the vehicle. The next thing she knew, cold metal had made itself at home in her gut. She screamed in agony as they twisted it within her. She shook as her life drained from her body. A menacing smirk played upon the villains face.**_

She whimpered, her hands making their way to her gut. She felt the life drain from her, and tears fall from her closed eyes.

_**This time she was a boy. No older then 15. He sat in a bath tub filled to the brim with steaming water. A small razor lay in his hand. He found the vein in his wrist and cut it open. It left him wincing in pain. His mother pounded on the locked door, trying to get in. She yelled curses at him as he let his arms fall limp. He sank in the water, each beat of his heart expelling more of his life. **_

Raven shook uncontrollably. Her nails bit into the flesh of her arms, and then healed almost immediately. Her head throbbed softly as her thoughts drifted somewhere else. A warm voice filled her head, sending shivers down her spine.

_**She looked around in panic. She was herself though. She felt every fiber of her own conscious. The room she was in was dark. Dark and cold. She shivered again, breathing in a deep musky scent. Standing on shaky legs, she made her way to a small light source. Pressing her body to a wooden door, she turned her head and listened intently. Someone was breathing on the other side. They were deep slow breathes so she assumed they were asleep. **_

_**She glided her hand down to the door knob, twisting it soundlessly. Pushing it open, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Before her was a large room, and in the center was a large bed, but there was no one in it. She gasped as arms wrapped around her from behind. **_

Raven's breath quickened as her dream took an odd turn.

_**Hot breath on the back of her neck, sent chills down her spine. She shuddered as warm lips followed. Her eyes clouded as whoever it was nibbled softly at the base of her neck. Her legs grew weak, and she would have fallen if not for the man holding her up. She felt him smirk against her skin, and he chuckled, sending puffs of steaming breath across her chilled skin. Strong arms carried her over to the bed, and lay her down before he lay on top of her. **_

_**She couldn't see who through the dim lighting, but she couldn't care less as his lips met hers. His hands glided down her waist to rest on her hips, and he rubbed in small circles. She sighed into the kiss, her lips parting in invitation. He took it happily, his tongue darting into her waiting mouth. Moaning softly, she threaded her fingers through his hair, and gripped gently. **_

Making all of the noises her dream self made, she rolled onto her back, her hands gripping at her sheets once more. A small moan escaped her lips, into the dark room around her.

_**He lay between her legs, and she could feel him… She groaned as he broke the kiss, only to gasp in pleasured surprise as he kissed his way down her neck. She arched her back as his lips passed her collar bone. His hands glided up, to the arch of her back. Lifting, he pulled her up. He sat back and she straddled his pelvis. **_

Her back arched, and her books flew off their shelf as her power escaped her grasp. She could care less.

_**Their lips met again and she giggled as his hand brushed a ticklish part of her rib cage. She rocked above him, earning a groan as he tried to restrain himself. This time she pulled from the kiss, trying to fill her lungs with fresh air. Leaning her forehead against his, she panted, her chest heaving. He did the same, their breath mingling together in front of them.**_

"_**You are just one big surprise, Raven." His voice rang out.**_

Shooting up in bed, she panted to herself. Her eyes were wide open and no one was in the room with her. The sun would rise in an hour, she told herself as she glanced at the clock. His voice still hung in the air. His lips… she could still feel them on her lips and her neck. Panic set in as she finally recognized his voice. Suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach. Groaning, she darted from her room and into the nearest bathroom.

Leaning over the porcelain bowl, she emptied the contents of her stomach. The only thing running through her head was, _Oh, god… I just had a fantasy about—_

**Across town**

Slade shot up in bed panting. A fine layer of sweat lined his toned body. Dragging his hand through his messy white-blonde locks, he sighed. "Shit." He cursed under his breath. "I can't believe I just had a fantasy about Raven…"

**Later that day…**

"Friend Raven?" Starfire's voice was timid as she walked up to the empath.

"Yeah, Star?" She glanced back over her shoulder at the red head.

"May I sit with you?" She asked delicately.

Raven scooted over, making more space on the couch. Starfire smiled bright, rushing over to the offered seat. Joyful vibes came off of her in tidal waves. She hummed softly under her breath, waiting for the question she was sure to come.

"Is there something you wanted?" Raven's question didn't shock her in the least.

Nodding, she twirled a lock of her soft hair. "I was wondering if you would go to the mall of shopping with me. To look for new apparel?"

Grinning, Raven shut her book, and set it on the coffee table in front of them. Folding her legs underneath her, she turned to face the alien female.

"I'd love to." She said reassuringly.

"Wonderous!" Starfire flew up doing a small flip in the air.

"Just let me change into some civilian clothes." The violet haired girl stood from her seat. "I'll meat you at the front door in 10 minutes."

**At the mall…**

Starfire was still giddy about Raven's choice in clothing. The bird had picked very casual and yet 'adorable' clothes. Grey skinny jeans clung at her legs like a second skin, her shirt was a black corset that zipped up the back and had a grey, short sleeved peasant top underneath. A small, red silk ribbon tied up the front of her top. The peasant top had a square neck, so it dipped down to show just enough creamy skin. She left her hair down to hang around her shoulders, and tied a matching red ribbon around her neck.

"Come! Let us go to the court of food first, to feast and prepare us for vigorous shopping." Starfire tugged Raven's arm, bringing her over to one of the many food stands.

Star had put her hair in a French braid, but it still reached mid-back, her bangs still hung over her forehead. She took to walking in the small denim skirt that frayed at the bottom, three multi-colored tank-tops over lapped as a rainbow for her shirt. The girl smiled at the man behind the counter ordering, but getting all she wanted for free.

"That was very kind of the boy." She smiled down at her still shorter friend.

"Yes, it was." Raven mumbled softly, fiddling with a black strand of her hair.

"You're 17th birthday is coming up, is it not?" she took a seat at an empty table, with a questioning look.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I'm glad you remembered."

"It's hard to forget considering what happened last year." She informed her.

'_As if I didn't know.'_ Raven scoffed at the comment, but suddenly winced as thoughts were directed their way.

A group of people rushed over asking for autographs. Their voices, almost as loud as their excited thoughts. Raven signed a few over the papers and one on someone's arm. Her penmanship could be envied by anyone who couldn't write with such precision. Casting a wary glance at Starfire, Raven's annoyance registered in her green eyes. Nodding Starfire took over all of the people as Raven darted into a bathroom.

Closing her eyes she let her mind settle as she put her weight on her hands in front of her. Her head throbbed as she expelled the thoughts and emotions of others from her body. Panting softly, she turned the warm water on. Dipping her hands under it, she splashed her face with the warm water. Calming her nerves. Taking a deep breathe, she held it for a while, letting numbness wash over her.

Hot breath fell upon her back, and her neck hair's stood on end. Snapping her eyes open, she looked into her reflection, meeting a single masked eye. She yelped shrilly, her powers shattering the lights above. They flickered, causing sudden light in the invading darkness. Whipping around, she made a run for the door, but was stopped by large hands on her forearms.

He flung her, and she somehow wound up crashing into the mirror above the marble sinks. They shattered under impact, and she whimpered softly as a few pieces cut into her back. As she rolled off the sink, she landed on the tile floor with a small thump. Huffing, she pushed herself to her feet.

"What are you doing here, Slade?" She hissed out, bracing herself against the sink.

She couldn't use her powers until her bleeding back healed. Gripping a rather large piece of glass, she waited for a response.

"I need to eliminate you, little bird. You've caused too much trouble for me." His voice bounced around, seeming to come from every direction.

"What?" She asked disbelievingly. "Our little fight was too much for you, huh Slade? Would hate for Robin to find out a little girl can get you more riled up then he can."

His growled vibrated through the room, sending small shudders along her body. "That's not why."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. If that wasn't it, then what was it? What the hell had she done to him?

Music played over the speakers in the bathroom. It wasn't the usual song. A mixture of femm-rock and scream-o.

_Fly high young angel,  
your wings won't get you anywhere,  
they're coming undone tonight ._

_They're coming undone tonight._

_(I've thrown the moon into the sun.  
I'm coughing blood but still I run.  
You own the prints that made me bleed,  
from your one-room pyre-side quarantine.)_

Raven was tugged forward by those same hands, and tossed into one of the stalls. The wooden door splintering as she hit it. Clenching her fist around the glass in her hand, her blood dripped to the dark floor. As the light flashed, she lunged at him. Tackling him to the floor, she held the glass to his neck. The point digging in until he hissed as it broke skin.

_This is the way.  
I'll tell the world, all about you  
(I hold the noose, you tied the knot)  
I found a message in the static.  
A secret that's worth keeping._

_Something that you--  
(SOMETHING THAT YOU COULD NEVER DO_)

Gripping her wrist, he squeezed a pressure point that triggered the release of her hand. Gasping at the slight pain the ran up she arm, she felt him shift until he was on top.

_Hold your breath,  
and be scared for the first time.  
I'll be leaving you tonight.  
The sun will set,  
again and again,  
underneath these starless skies._

Following the songs lyrics, she held her breath as his hands wrapped around her thin, pale neck. She beat him with her fists, pounding against his chest.

_(The vapors fill your lungs  
As I'm stuck grounded by metaphor  
This quiver reins the literal ones  
Let's see how well you breathe six feet under.)_

He smirked beneath his mask, only to frown again as she fazed through the floor. His eyes darted all around the room, looking for her.

_We were never good at making amends.  
We just made mistakes.  
(WE MADE MISTAKES SO WELL)  
and I got a feeling  
(Like a scythe lodged in my head)  
the words that still haunt me  
(Brought me back from the dead)_

Fazing back through the ceiling, she dropped down onto his back. Placing her arm around his neck, she placed him in a secure headlock. Her legs wound around from the back to his front where her ankles hooked. She squeezed a bit tighter, and he coughed as she choked him.

_Hold your breath,  
and be scared for the first time  
I'll be leaving you tonight.  
The sun will set,  
(You are the days)  
again and again,  
(I wish I petrified my eyes)  
underneath these starless skies._

He growled, getting a good grip on her arm, and flipping her over his back to land flat on the floor with a loud grunt. Panting he rubbed his throat trying to get feeling back. When the lights flashed, he could barely prepare for her lunging at him from in front.

_(It took me so long  
To find the pulse that still  
Beats without you.)_

As the instrumental happened, she brought her elbow down on his head repetitively. He was holding her thighs, his hands leaving tingly feelings jumping around in her gut. She blushed lightly when she realized how she was wrapped around him. Pausing in her attack, he took advantage by slamming her back into a wall.

_So leave the words unsaid  
as you fly high.  
(SO LEAVE THE WORDS UNSAID)_

_(I've fought so hard  
I'm not looking back  
Just to severe the line  
I'm never turning back  
And as you fly I realize  
I don't want you back  
I've shown the world I can reach the sun  
And you're still bounded by the ground)_

She moaned in pain as her back came in contact with the solid wall. Her pale hands gripped at his mask as she tried to pull breath into her deprived lungs. Both of their chests heaved against each other. She winced when she shifted under him. He still had her pinned to the wall, his hot hands gripping her jean clad thighs, and her legs were still wrapped around his pelvis. Even though they were both in clothes, she knew how compromising this position would look like to an outsider.

_Hold your breath,  
and be scared for the first time.  
I'll be leaving you tonight.  
The sun will set,  
(You are the days)  
again and again,  
(I wish I petrified my eyes)  
underneath these starless skies._

Only when the lights flashed and he saw her flushed face only inches from his masked one, did he realize the same thing. Once again they were cloaked in darkness. One of his hands crept up her leg, and her heart fluttered in her chest. Her eyes grew wide as that same hand rested on her hip. Biting her lower lip, she resisted the urge to tear off the two-toned mask that his face from her.

He took a small step forward to ease up on the pressure on her back. She sighed softly as the searing pain lowered to a soft throbbing. He gulped when her pale hands started to peel off the mask hiding his face. She pulled it off, and dropped it to the floor with a loud 'clank'. Her hands shook as they traced the lines of his face. Though she couldn't see it, she could place half of it. She had committed it to memory by accident. Her thumb brushed across something rough on the right side of his face. His other hand came and grabbed her wrist, pulling it away from the scared part of his face.

He pinned it to the wall next to her head. Something strange flooded through her stomach, and she shifted against him. Her abdomen clenched; her abs flexed as he leaned closer. Licking her lips subconsciously, she waited for contact.

'_I wonder if it'll be as good as it was in my dream.'_

She silently cursed herself for that train of thought. When she felt his lips brush against her lightly, she almost lost it right there. Then, he pressed his hot mouth more firmly to hers. She responded immediately. Her fingers threaded into his hair like she had in her mind. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she parted her lips ever so slightly.

He was slightly taken aback when she kissed back, and when she opened up for him, he took full advantage. His tongue slithered in to meet with hers. Both of her hands clenched as she tasted him. That's something she'd left out of her head. He tasted. And god, did he taste good. Relaxing slightly, she matched each stroke with his tongue. Caressing one moment; then teasing the next.

A muffled moan escaped her mouth as she tried to place whatever she tasted on his tongue. It was bitter with softest hint of honey laced in it. Over all she came to the conclusion that it was simply his taste. Slade's taste…

Her eyes snapped open at that. She was kissing Slade. Crazy, psycho-killer Slade. The man who showed up today to kill her. But he wasn't trying to kill her now. She gasped as he grinded into her. Moaning, her eyes fluttered shut again as she continued to let herself soak him in.

He groaned softly when she tugged at his hair. She smelled so sweet. Like vanilla and strawberries. And she tasted just the same. He'd never pictured her for having a sweet tooth, but now that he thought about it…

"Slade…" She murmured against his lips.

He did his best to ignore her. Pulling away from the kiss itself, and then trailed little one's down her throat. Her back arched like it had when he done it do her it his mind. The hand pinning her wrist to the wall, slipped back down to her thigh, brushing past her breast on the way.

"Slade…" She gasped out, tugging on his hair to get his attention. "Stop… We shouldn't be—"

"I don't care." He growled, pressing his lips back to hers.

Her gut clenched again. Unhooking her legs from around him, she dropped her feet to the floor. Placing both of her hands on his shoulders; she walked him backwards until his back was pressed to the opposite wall. His hands held her waist, keeping her pressed firmly against him. When she pulled from the kiss he growled, trying to capture her lips again.

"Would you listen for a second?" She hissed out at him.

"No." He said defiantly.

Boosting her up, he turned 90 degrees, and placed her on the countertop for the sinks. Placing himself between her legs again, he peppered kisses along her jaw up to her ear. One of his hands glided up slowly. Inching up her stomach and barely brushing over her chest before he tangled his fingers deep in her violet locks.

"Stop." She whispered half-heartedly.

"Make me." He whispered back, smirking.

Slade brushed his lips against hers again. He waited for her to crack. When she whimpered at his teasing he crashed his lips to hers fiercely. The lights flickered above them for a second and them went black again. His other hand glided up her back to pull her closer to him. Pressed flush against him, she tangled her tongue with his. Her taking the initiative only turned him on more. But when he pulled from the kiss and heard her moan of protest, he broke. His hand began to climb under shirt when a loud knock was heard at the main door that had been locked.

"Friend Raven, are you alright in there?" Starfire's voice rang with worry.

"I'm fine, Star!" Her voice shook slightly. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay. I shall wait by stand of hot dogs." She sounded chipper as she strolled away from the door.

Her hands shook slightly as she turned her vision back to the man in front of her. "Go." She commanded stiffly. Pushing his hands away, she tried to get off the counter without cutting her hands on anything.

Sighing, Slade gripped her waist and hefted her up from the counter and then down to the floor. She gulped as his hands sent shivers down her spine. Pulling away from him, she picked his mask up from the floor.

"Here." She held it out for him to take.

And he did take it. With a swift yank, he pulled his mask and the girl forward to him. Leaning down he panted another kiss on her soft lips.

"Until next time, little bird." He smirked, pulling his mask on and disappearing into the darkness.

'_Oh, great. Another time for me to fuck up and kiss the enemy.' _She groaned to herself and walked out of the wrecked bathroom.

**OKAY!! So what'd ya think? Did you guys like it? Huh? Huh? Huh?! Tell me please I need to know!! (begging on the ground.) please!! (standing again) or if not you can just wait until the next chapter. Yeah that's right… next chapter!! Which could take me as long as I want it to XP. And there's nothin' you can do about it.**


	4. A roll in the Sand?

**Okay! Chapter 4!! Who's excited are you excited?? Yeah that's what I thought. (nods smugly) okay so I'll just get straight to it…**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Teen Titans… if I did it would still be airing new episodes to take place of Total Drama Island and Chowder… yeah that's right… I don't like those shows… much… **

**Bold: me talking… or a transition to another time or place.**

_Italics- usually thoughts or emphasized words and lyrics._

_**Bold and Italics are a dream.**_

Raven settled in on the couch, reading through her black arts book, and sipping her fresh tea. As she read she let the soothing voice of Diana Krall fill her mind. The jazz tunes relaxing her tense form. It had been four days sense she last saw hide or hair of Slade, but she was still on edge. She refused to let her hair down after she got home and took a shower. She could still feel his hands all over her body. Not that she had minded at the time… because she didn't. Really. But now, when she looked back on, she can see how wrong it was. He's a wanted criminal, she's the hero who's supposed to help take him down. He's Slade, and she's Raven. Thinking about it just seemed… icky.

Glancing back down to her book, her eyes widened slightly. This spell held possibilities. Going over the instructions, she smirked. It called for some herbs she had stashed in her room and a few lit candles. Standing, book still in front of her face; she sped off to her room.

**An hour later…**

After sage-ing her room to cleanse it, she had set up a circle in the middle of her room made from pure sea salt. Sprinkling herbs into a small bras bowl, she began to mix them together properly. The only light in the room came from the five candles spread around the perimeter of the white circle.

"Pestering people surround me. Never letting me rest." She began the incantation, spreading the herbs before her in the shape of a pentagram. "Send me somewhere I can see. Somewhere I can't be missed."

Leaning down she drew a straight, horizontal line through the encircled star. Then, once standing straight again, she closed her eyes and let energy surge through her. Sending it out through her hands to the line before her, she felt a small gust of wind. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled as she saw the light blue portal open before her. She felt heat surge from it in small waves, the small gusts of wind blew out her candles.

"Raven?" Robin's voice rang from the other side of her door. "Hey, Rae it's dinner. You coming?"

"No, Robin. I'm busy." She practically snapped back.

"With what?" His voice was curious.

Staying silent she looked over the marked page. "Running start for the first time…" She mumbled under her breath. "Okay."

Backing up, she took a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

"I'm coming in." She ignored the statement, not taking it seriously.

Just as she was running for the awaiting portal, Robin came busting through stopping right in front of the blue opening. Her eyes grew wide, but she didn't have enough room to stop. It didn't hurt too much when she collided dead on with him, but when they fell through the portal… that hurt.

Landing on a sand dune, they rolled down the steep hill. When they finally stopped at the bottom, Raven was laying on top of him, golden sand falling down her back and from her lavender locks. He looked up at her, shocked. Her black jean clad legs were at either side of his torso, one of her hands were on his white shirt covered chest; the other was placed on the hot sand beneath them, holding her upper body up.

"Raven…" He said breathlessly.

He looked up into her violet orbs through his masked blue ones. Her black highlighted hair cascaded down over her shoulders as she smiled at him. Raven sat back and glanced around giddily.

"It worked." A giggle emitted from her lips.

The Boy Wonder beneath her glanced around as well. All that there was, was golden sand everywhere. "Where are we?"

"Death Valley, California." She was in slight awe.

"California?!" He shot into a sitting position, knocking her back as he rolled on top of her.

"Yeah." She glared at him. "You wouldn't be here if you hadn't broken into my room. "

"I didn't have a choice. You weren't answering me. I got worried." He said like he was scolding her.

"I'm fine aren't I?" She shrugged. "Besides, I ignore people all that time."

"Not me."

Sighing, she let her head fall back against the sand. He was right. She never ignored him. Then again, he knew when to give her space. She squeezed fistfuls of the hot sand in her small hands as she tried to concentrate with both of their emotions running through her.

Robin reached down with gloveless hands, pushing some of her hair aside. His hard face softened as he cupped a pale cheek in his palm. Her eyes darted to meet with his, and she grinned cheekily. He was still sitting up as her upper body lay between his legs. Shifting her weight, she got him on his back once more. He looked up at her in shock and curiosity.

'_What are you doing?'_ His thoughts rang clear for her to hear.

She shrugged a single shoulder in response. "Wanna play?"

Before he could answer, she had poked him on the nose with a black fingernail. Leaning down she whispered a quick 'You're it.' Then she hopped off of him, and went running in another direction. Smirking, he got up and chased after her. He was surprised as how fast she ran.

'_Wait…'_ He cast a glance down at her bare feet, and then to his sneaker clad ones.

Groaning, he hopped along on foot at a time as he tore them off, along with his socks. Tightening the belt looping through his dark wash jeans, he sped up. He watched as she took off her matching jean jacket and tossed it to the ground, leaving her in her pants and a hugging purple tank-top. Her eyes caught his as she cast a knowing look over her shoulder. He almost had her. As she ran for a dune, she slowed down gradually.

With each step in the loosely packed sand, she slipped back a bit. That only gave him more of an advantage. He threw himself at her, bringing her rolling back down with him. When they finally stopped, they were laying side by side, their chests heaving with each pant. Looking at each other at the same time, they both fell into a laughing fit.

"Guess…" She tried to hold back her giggles. "Guess I'm it."

She sat up holding her stomach for the slight aching she felt. Robin did the same, dragging his other hand through his dark hair. He chuckled along with her, but soon stopped as a thought burst his happy bubble.

**(you know you love that)**

"Raven… how do we get back?" He looked over, worry etched into his normally passive face.

Gasping, her giggles fell silent as well. She turned to look at him with wide dark eyes. Her face consumed with panic.

"I have no idea." Came her breathless reply.

"Damn it, Raven!" He pushed himself up. "I don't have a phone I can contact anyone with. I don't have anything with m—"

He fell silent as her husky laughter vibrated his whole. He whipped around to look at her. His brows furrowed as she stared at him in amusement. Shifting his gaze to that of an angry glare, he growled low in his throat like Slade had.

"What's so damn funny?" He hissed out. "We're stuck in the middle of the desert, Raven."

"No we're not, Boy Blunder." She lifted herself up, dusting off a bit of grit. "I was faking it. You really think I'd come here without a way to get back?"

"But… but you said—" He stumbled over his words.

"Yeah, I said. Doesn't mean I didn't lie." She grinned again, walking up to him. "Now, cool down a little. It's hot enough here as it is."

He glared down at her in warning. "Just get me home."

"Fine." She shot back, irritation laced in her voice.

Waving hand next to her, the blue portal opened with out hesitation. Robin blinked for a second and then walked through, pulling Raven along after him. She went to protest but was cut off as red lights flashed in the tower. The alarm sounding off rather loudly.

The raven before her pulled out his communicator, and flipped it open. When another growl escaped his mouth, she knew exactly who it was. When he turned to face her she was already in uniform. Giving him a look that said, 'Get ready.' she cued him to run off. Tossing her cloak around her shoulders, she clasped it shut before closing off the portal behind her.

**National History Museum…**

Starfire flew above the roof surveying the area as Beast Boy sniffed around on the ground in the form of a rat. Not that he looked like a rat. Well… he did, but a green one. See? Not a rat. Inside, Cyborg, Robin, and Raven all stood together at the main entrance.

"Cyborg, you search down here. I'll head up to the second floor. Raven, you go up to the third." His voice was strong and commanding.

Raven was about to protest when he ran off. Sighing, she cast a worried glance over her shoulder at Cyborg. He patted her softly on the head before she floated up and fazed through the ceiling. Cyborg watched where she had disappeared and shook his head.

"This is insane." He grumbled before setting off to work.

**On the third floor…**

It was pitch black and dusty.

'_Great.'_

She groaned as she felt a sneeze coming on. It was a high and squeaky when she finally did, her small hand over her nose and mouth. Sniffling softly, she floated around, scanning the room for anything suspicious. A vase. A sarcophagus. Rolling her eyes at all of the Egyptian artifacts, she made her way over to the area. Stopping in front a small glass case. Inside was a palm-sized, golden ankh. In the center of it was a small red jewel like the one on her forehead.

Placing her hands over the glass, she smiled down at it. It was so pretty. And… simple. Yet it had such a deep meaning. It could be used for summoning great evil and power, but also be used in a good way.

Sighing, she knew she was thinking about herself.

**On the second floor…**

Robin skulked around the room. His senses were on high alert. He could hear Slade breathing in the pitch black. Pulling out his bow staff, he hit the button and it extended to it's full length.

"Come on out Slade." He hissed softly. "I know you're here."

A deep chuckle bounced off the walls and wooden floor of the large room. "Every time I expect someone, I always get the opposite."

"Who exactly were you expecting?" He growled, raising an eyebrow.

"Just another little bird." Slade came walking from the shadows, hands behind his back.

"Why were you expecting Raven?" His eyes narrowed.

They circled each other like preditors on the hunt. Staring into each others eyes with a fierceness. Robin waited for a response from the maniac before him.

He whispered in his ear from behind, his breath sending chills down the boy's spine. "We have some unfinished business, Raven and I. Would you fetch her for me?"

Robin growled, swiping his staff behind himself. "Never!" He snarled, glaring into Slade's single eye.

"Fine." He stiffened after dodging the blow. "I guess I'll have to get her myself."

**Oohh!! Cliff hanger b-z's!! in your faces!! Nah, I love all my readers. I'm just really tired and don't feel like writing anymore. Sooo… that's it for now. I'll TRY to write tomorrow, but I have Bio and it will take awhile for me to finish the work. But what can I say, it's my fav class besides Drama and English… actually it's, 1) Drama 2) Bio and 3) English… **

**I'll write more soon!! Oh! I wanna try somethin'! (deep voice) next time on: Just to Sleep at Night!**

**What will happen between Slade, Robin, and Raven??**

**What does Cyborg think is 'insane'??**

**Why does BB think he has thousand's of fan-girls in Jump City alone??**

**Why is the author of this story **_**so**_** damn weird??**

**Find out next time ooonnnnn-- um… uh… what ever I decide to name the next chapter!! Ah-ha-ha-ha!!**

**(squeaky voice, and in chibi form) Review dang it!**


	5. Three to one and a half?

**Chapter 5… So this one will be violent. Lot's of fighting, but hey it'll be fun. I'm sorry if I use fight moves over, but I only know so many. As promised to one of my readers, I will try to detail my chapters better, and if any of you were confused last time, the line Raven had drawn, she drew with her finger like one would do on the beach. And now that she cast the spell she can open a portal anywhere she wants it to open unless it has magical barriers. Those I will introduce in this chapter, I think.**

**Disclaimer- don't own it. But I would love it if I did.**

**Bold: me talking… or a transition to another time or place.**

_Italics- usually thoughts or emphasized words and lyrics._

_**Bold and Italics are a dream.**_

Robin glared through masked eyes at the tall villain before him. His green glove covered hands gripped at the metal staff in his hands. He was frigid as he waited for Slade to make a move. He did a quick scan over Slade's large build, looking for any hidden weapons that he could spring on him.

"I won't let you near her." The raven snarled, his grip on the pole tightening.

"How do you plan on stopping me?" His voice was cold and resilient as he asked.

"I have my ways." He retorted, pulling out a red and yellow boomerang.

With a small flick of his wrist, the razor sharp weapon went flying straight toward the other man. Slade effortlessly moved out of the way, a frown falling on his face hidden under the two toned mask. He was about to mutter some witty reply when he was interrupted by a rapid beeping. Turning to look over his shoulder, his eye grew wide as he saw the flashing light. The boomerang had hit an almost invisible pillar Slade had been standing in front of, and it was about to explode.

The beeping increased in speed so rapidly that it almost sounded like a straight ringing. Slade dove away just in time to escape a rather large explosion. Rolling, he was standing once more; parallel to Robin. The granite pillar broke, causing the floor above them to shake as it lost one of its supports. The stone pillar was so heavy it broke through the hard wood and landed on the floor beneath them.

**1****st**** floor…**

Cyborg heard the loud boom, and braced himself as things rattled around him. Narrowing his non-mechanical eye; he took a tentative step forward. Suddenly, broken pieces of stone fell from the ceiling above him. He jumped out of the way quickly, and glared up at the hole in the ceiling. His hands covering his head just in case.

"Okay…" He dropped his hands, a little frazzled. "_**Whoa!**_"

**3****rd**** floor…**

Raven let her hand brush across the small gold artifact in her hand. She dropped it as the floor shook beneath her feet, knocking her over on her back. Her head hit with a soft thud as the area around her groaned in protest at the loss of a limb. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the eerie sound. Taking out her communicator she flipped it open.

"Robin? What's going on down there?!" She half shouted into the speaker.

At first she didn't receive a response. She was about to faze through the floor when his angry voice reached her ears.

"I'm fine Raven. Stay up there at all costs. I don't want you coming down until I come to get you." He bit out, and then hung up.

She blinked a few times trying to comprehend what just happened. "Huh?" Her brows furrowed in slight confusion.

**2****nd**** floor…**

"Are you sure you should leave her up their, Robin?" His voice was smooth and calm as he asked the question.

"Positive." He hissed, taking out three more of the same boomerangs.

The raven tossed them all with ease. Slade avoided them with even more. Each one hit another large pillar. Each one blew up, sending the stone crumbling to the floor. The floor lurched above them, creaking as it lost more and more support from falling. Running at him, Robin swung his staff down harshly. Slade blocked it with one swift movement. He used his own staff, deflecting the minor attack.

Slade swung one handedly, but so quickly it made a whistling noise. The hit was aimed for Wonder Boy's side, but was blocked by the boy's own weapon. Then he went in for a hit, which Slade blocked. It went on like that for a while.

Hit.

Block.

Swing.

Duck.

Block.

Hit.

Slade reached a gloved hand into one of the pouched around his waist. Pulling out a hand full of small silver balls, he chucked them toward the smaller male. Robin grabbed the edge of his cape and pulled it up to protect him from the small, exploding pellets. While the boy was slightly distracted, Slade got close enough to attack again. He jabbed forward angrily, hitting the boy in the rib cage. He groaned and knew it would bruise later. Swinging quickly, their staffs met with a 'clank'. He ground his teeth together, reaching in a pouch and throwing yet another boomerang.

This time it had wiring connecting to it. It wound itself around Slade's legs, and with a small tug, he was laying on his side. He struggled against the metal bindings as Robin jabbed his staff at the man's masked face. Rolling out of the way just in time, the staff came slamming down, leaving a hole in the wooden tarnish.

Grunting, he freed himself from the wire. He pulled himself to his feet, just to be knocked down again with a swift kick to the stomach. He reached out, gripping Robin's ankles, and pulled his feet out from underneath him. He pushed himself up again, kicking his brightly colored torso.

Robin rolled a bit, wincing as he felt a rib crack. He groaned as Slade kicked him again, harder this time. Wheezing slightly, he pulled the same trick, bringing Slade back down onto the same level as him. The masked man landed with his feet at Robin's head, and his head at Robin's feet. Smirking, the younger of the two brought back his foot, kicking him in the face.

His head jerked back with a loud 'crack', and Slade grunted under his breath. Robin made it to his feet, his hands scrambling for his lost staff. Grabbing the first pole like thing he'd found, he swung it down, landing a hard blow to Slade chest. If it hadn't been covered in metal, he would have died because the staff wasn't _exactly _a staff. It was more of a… spear. The razor sharp point created a large dent in his armor to match the dent in his mask. Slade gripped the spear, and yanked it from the green glove covered hands.

He was on his feet in a second, grabbing Wonder Boy by his collar and slamming him into one of the remaining pillars. It cracked beneath the force with which he pinned him, threatening to break as the others did. He growled softly at the pained expression the flashed across the boy's face. With one swift movement Robin thrust the heal of his hand up, hitting under his chin, and knocking Slade back. Robin slumped to the floor on his knees, but continued to glare at the villain putting his neck back in place.

He dove forward, swinging his legs over his head in a perfect front flip, and kicking Slade in the chest. The breath knocked out of him, Slade grunted and pushed himself back up. He ducked quickly after as yet another boomerang came at him.

It hit the wall behind him, beeping loudly and blowing a large hole in the structure. It sent Slade flying forward to the floor and scorched the back on his uniform. Robin stood back watching, but guarding his body with his Kevlar cape. The floor beneath him shook and his brows furrowed in confusion. His eyes darted around the room to the many missing pillars and gaping holes in the floor. The building groaned loudly, and he flipped open his communicator.

"Raven, are you there?" His voice was laced with panic at the black screen.

**3****rd**** floor…**

She yelped slightly as the floor lurched and leaned one way. If Boy Blunder didn't get his act together and get up here soon, she was going to faze her way the he—

The floor shook more violently beneath her; tipped as the remaining supports bucked under the weight. Slipping off of her feet, she slid down the new steepness of the polished wood beneath her. Reaching out with her powers she clung to the thing nearest to her. Her chest didn't move as she held her breath and waited silently for something else to happen.

"Raven!" Robin called out to through the gapping hole she had been headed towards.

"What did you do, Blunder Boy?!" She hissed out to him.

He winced guiltily, his eyes darting to his feet. "I accidentally blew the support beams up."

"Robin!" Her eyes grew wide at the comment.

Letting go, she drew her energy back to her. She slid the rest of the way down, and stopped at what little edge was left of the 2nd story. Standing with her hands on her hips, she glared down at him.

"Is Cyborg alright?" She asked, her tone hard and worried.

Robin looked back up at her and nodded. She only believed him when she saw the T-car drive up, engine purring.

"Good." Raven relaxed slightly.

She was still tense do to the conversation she knew would come later on that night. _'Is he still alive?'_ She shut her eyes tight as she searched for a pulse in the rubble behind her. When she found what she was looking for she sighed softly, and let her eyes flutter open.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire swooped down from her place in the sky to hover only a few feet away.

"I'm fine." She answered before Star could ask.

Jumping from the ledge, she levitated to the ground before Robin.

"Dude… there's only one-and-a-half stories left of the museum." Beast Boy said as he joined the group. "Why'd you blow things up anyways?"

Huffing, Robin crossed his arms over his chest. "Slade kept moving out of the way. I was _trying_ to hit him."

"Well ya missed." Cyborg –now standing behind him – patted his friend on the back roughly.

"I noticed." He grumbled. "Can we just get home? Slade's gone by now."

The other four Titans raised an eyebrow at his response.

"What? It's probably true. Unless you know different, Raven." He looked to her expectantly.

She hesitated slightly, but then shook her head. "He's gone."

"See? Let's just go." The male bird whipped around and climbed into the passenger seat of the T-car.

**T-Tower…**

Raven sat on the roof of the tower, breathing in deeply. It had been her turn to stay behind and fill in the police. She'd done so, but it had taken hours of her precious time. Slade had disappeared before the cops had arrived, but she knew he'd be back. She could feel it.

It was only an hour from sunset when she got back. So, she'd gone straight to the roof to meditate. Unfortunately, it wasn't working so well. He was still there. In her head just… waiting. Or, maybe it wasn't _him_ but her head wouldn't stop thinking about _him._

The metal door creaked behind her as someone stepped out onto the roof. Ah, the conversation she'd been trying to avoid. Grinning bitterly, she took a deep breath, and then stood and turned to face a pajama clad Boy Wonder.

"So, you know why I'm here." It was a statement, not a question.

She nodded solemnly. Her gaze drifting down to the plaid pants he wore. Subconsciously, she bit at her lower lip trying to think of answers for his oncoming questions.

"Why was he expecting you?" His voice was lower than a whisper.

Whoa! Hold up! _Not_ what she was expecting!

"Huh?" Confusion read on her face.

"Slade… he said something about how he always expects the wrong bird or something." Robin's brows furrowed over his black and white mask.

"He did?" She couldn't help the amused smile that played on her lips.

"Yes. Do you know why?" Robin scanned her carefully, looking for any of her tells.

"He was probably just playing off of the line he used when I faced off with him." She shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest.

'_Because he wanted to push me up against a wall again…'_

Robin nodded, accepting the answer. "Are you okay after that?"

"I said I was fine." She snapped, turning away.

"Raven… I know you better than anyone. And I know that something's wrong." He took a step towards her, placing his bare hand on her cloaked shoulder. "I want to know. Let me in."

She closed her eyes in thought, trying to find an answer he wouldn't go ballistic over.

"Rae… please." He whispered pulling her around to look at him.

Her amethyst eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at him softly. "It's just… he hasn't come near us since my father and… and seeing him is a bad reminder."

She gasped as he tugged her forward into a tight hug. Her eyes were wide in shock, but soon fluttered closed again. She wrapped her arms around his torso and snuggled in closer. She inhaled deeply. He smelled like the ocean. Salty and free. She could drown in his sent and his heat.

"Everything will be okay, Rae." He whispered into her hair. "I'll make sure he never causes you pain. I won't let him near you."

He placed a small kiss on her head, squeezing her tighter. She was small compared to him now. She sniffled lightly as she gripped his plain white tee in her small hands. The soft cotton material bunchd between her fingers as she pulled back slightly.

"Thank you, Robin." She gave him a small smile. "Thank you for caring about me."

Getting on her toes, she leaned up to peck him on the cheek. She was caught off guard when he shifted his head an inch to the left, causing her lips to collide with his. Her eyes shot wide and the metal door flung off its hinges, flying across the roof and landed with a loud crash.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as he kissed her. It wasn't like when Slade had kissed her. It was… gentle.

'_Caring…'_

Her eyes grew cloudy as she returned to tentative kiss. Her eye lids drooping as she let her hands climb to his neck. His arms were wrapped around her lower back loosely as he scooped her up. Her feet hung barely an inch from the ground as she threaded her fingers into his surprisingly soft hair. His warm hands rested just above her tailbone, one of them fisting the dark material of her cloak.

It was a simple kiss. Not even close to being as passionate as the one she'd shared with… _him._ But it caused the same reaction to her body. She was shaking inside, her heart pounding resolutely against her chest. It matched the pace of Robin's own pulse.

When his tongue slid out to ask for entrance, she granted it, parting her lips. His tongue met with hers, sending their heart beats on over drive. With each caress, their tongue's moved together in a dance of passion. When breath was needed in their lungs, they tore apart.

Panting softly, twin smiles played on their lips.

"Robin?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, Rae?" He looked down at her softly.

Blinking a few times, she shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm really beat. You mind if I head to bed?"

With a shake of his head, they were cold again. Cold with out the other's heat. Sighing they looked over at the door lying only feet away. Giving each other sheepish glances, they made their way back down stairs.

**Raven's room…**

She fell on her bed with a giddy feeling erupting from her pours. She wanted to feel like this forever. Feeling this… this… euphoria. Sighing, she rolled over onto her stomach and reached for the book on her nightstand. Once in her hand, she crawled to the top of her bed, the vast dark pillows making a cushion for her back. Opening it, she smiled down at the page.

The Notebook. It was one of her favorite romance novels. Yes, she read the mushy books, but she couldn't help it. It was her favorite part, where they kiss in the rain and finally make love. Smiling to herself, she brought her knees to her chest, letting the words on the page sink it.

After this, she was going to have to reread Pride and Prejudice… the original of course.

**So… what do you guys think so far?? Don't worry there will be more, but for now I'm leaving you with a happy Raven. BUT like I said, it's gonna get dark. And I'll introduce the magick barriors next time. Please review. And Jessa when you read this tell me on myspace – I want to tease you more XP!**

**Love to my readers!!**

**S.N.B. Rae S.N.B.**

**oh! and P.S. -- you dont get to find out the answer to three out of four of those questions i know you're dieing to know the answer for. Sowwy!!  
**


	6. Movies, Engine Grease, and Colors

**Yay!!! New chapter! Chapter 6 is ready for your eyes to see it. I hope you enjoy it. Oh! And the answers to those questions… **

**Cyborg thought that Robin was being too hasty, not to mention he's worried about Raven's well being.**

**Beast Boy's just f*ckin' delusional, but that's okay because he's supposed to be. **

**And the author (aka ME) well… that's a question even I don't know the answer too…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I sooo wish I did. I also don't own any of Sin City but it's a great comic and movie!!! **

**Bold: me talking… or a transition to another time or place.**

_Italics- usually thoughts or emphasized words and lyrics._

_**Bold and Italics are a dream.**_

Raven sat, her legs crossed Indian style. The entire team was out in the living room having their usual Saturday movie marathon. Raven had actually picked a movie for once. The beginning of the partial black and white film played across their huge T.V. screen, and all of Titans waited to see what would happen.

"It's _your eyes." Josh Hartnett speaks softly. "All the things I see in your eyes."_

"What is it you see in my eyes?" Raven lipped the words of the female actress.

Her violet orbs watched everything on the screen. She was completely engrossed with the film. A smile played on her lips as they kissed and embraced. It soon disappeared as he shot the woman, catching her and holding her in his arms as she bled out on the rooftop they stood on.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Beast Boy sighed, crossing his arms at the choice in movie.

"Shut up. It get's better." She hushed him, her gut clenching as she waited for the next part.

Names crossed the screen in bright red, listing the dozen or so co-stars. Robin sat next to her, studying her face as she watched the screen. _Her_ eyes studied the face of Bruce Willis as he sped down a street, narrating his own thoughts.

Everyone grew tense as Roy ran off with the girl. With each shot the group jumped because of the surround sound vibrating the whole tower. Smirking, Raven glanced at the three boys as two of them winced when Hartigan blew Roy's 'weapon' into oblivion. Both of the girls cast each other knowing glances, and snickered. Starfire's face filled with dread as Hartigan/ Bruce was shot, her hands wringing together with suspense.

This movie was one of Raven's favorites. It was twisted, but romantic. The stories all tied together and had a sick darkness about them. Another story began… _Goldie_. She had long golden hair –hence the name. The boys were almost as transfixed as Raven was with the strange plot line. The only difference was the fact that the boys couldn't help but find the female rolls attractive, where Raven was only concerned with the plot line.

Reaching out for the popcorn, she took a hand full. She popped one piece after another between her lips, and into her awaiting mouth. Another week had passes by sense they'd last seen Slade, and none of them seemed to mind. Especially not Raven. She'd been a good mood the entire time. She even laughed at one of Beast Boy's jokes. And it hadn't been the small, hiding kind of laughter. No… it was loud and rather obnoxious laughter, but she couldn't help it. The best part was the fact that nothing had broken 'mysteriously' in the tower sense their last fight with Robin's least favorite enemy.

Raven cast a glance over at the man next to her. She wasn't sure weather or not they were a couple, but they'd been spending more time together that was for sure. Robin, feeling her eyes on him, turned and caught her gaze. Giving him a small smile, she gestured her head to the screen asking a silent question. He nodded in response, earning a brighter smile and a small blush.

Cyborg watched the exchange between his two best friends, worry written across the human half of his face.

'_Wonder what they're saying.'_ He thought to himself.

When Raven's eyes met his, he smiled grimly and turned his attention back to the ass-kicking Marv was delivering too many of the smaller characters. A huge grin appeared on his face at the chaos the character was causing in the city.

Everyone cringed as the parole officer, Lucille, screamed 'He made me watch'. Cannibalism wasn't something they had dealt with yet. But Raven and Robin both didn't doubt they would one day. Sliding her now empty hand over, she laid it on his gently. Her eyes never moved from the screen, and neither did his. When he laced their fingers together, they both grinned sheepishly. Raven's violet eyes darted quickly to each of the other Titan's faces. Figuring it was safe; she scooted closer to Robin so that their legs were touching.

Robin couldn't help the smirk and small blush the spread across his features.

"Kill 'im for me, Marv." Raven lipped along with Wendy, Goldie's sister. "Kill 'im good."

Robin couldn't help but chuckle at the line. He knew it was her favorite already. She glanced at him quickly, catching what she did. Blushing in embarrassment, she dragged her fingers through her soft hair.

"I won't let you down, Goldie." He whispered into her ear after leaning down.

'_He's seen it!'_ The pink color in her face faded, and she smiled.

She snapped her head to the side to look at him. The smile on her lips; her eyes filled with amazement and shock. Robin chuckled softly, leaning down he went to give her a chaste kiss.

"Nancy…" Beast Boy sighed dreamily as he saw Jessica Alba appeared on screen again.

_That_ snapped them out of their little trance. Blushing, they turned their heads back forward to watch the rest of the movie.

**About 30 minutes later…**

Their hands were still connected, but they weren't paying attention to anything but the dark screen.

Cyborg was hung up on Miho. She was a quick little assassin, that's for sure. He tensed up as the cop pointed his gun at the small girl, waiting for the worst. When it didn't come, and she jammed the guy's gun, he almost leapt out of his seat.

Beast boy was waiting for Nancy to show up again. Raven knew he would love her part. So, when 'Nancy' hadn't shown up in a while, she patted him on the back in reassurance.

Starfire was still upset about Marv dying the way he did. She was thinking something about how sad it was, yet happy because he got to be with _his_ Goldie. Ah, another romantic. No wonder Raven got along with her… on occasion.

Raven was waiting for Bruce Willis to show up again. She knew it would happen, but his story was last. That's what always drove her mad about the film. Her favorite parts were all near the damn end. She always had to be patient. She couldn't allow herself to skip forward past the rest of the stories.

Sighing, she just about growled at how long it was taking. Her foot shook in anticipation.

Guess all she could do was wait.

**Another 30 minutes later…**

Both girls had stars in their eyes as they watched Nancy jump off the bar and leap into Hartigan's arms. Beast Boy was still excited about the dancing she'd done… and the whip.

When Nancy finally told him her feelings, Raven's heart welled up. Sure, he was old enough to be her grandfather, but Nancy loved him. And he _seemed_ to love her. If she loved him, and he felt the same way… nothing should stand in their way.

She felt Robin's hand slip from her grip as he stood from the comfort of their couch. She paid no heed to the irritation coming off of him in waves. She was too caught up in the kiss scene. Biting her lower lip softly; her hand came up to twirl a lock of soft purple hair. This was the part she'd been waiting for. No matter how much she tried to hate this part, she just couldn't. It was so romantic, and being a _hopeless_ one, she couldn't help but fawn over it.

When the movie was finally over, she was rewarded with pats on the back. When her friends received a quizzical look, Beast Boy was the first to speak up.

"It's just that, you never pick a movie for Movie Night. So, when you did we were kinda worried it would… ya know…" He trailed off, scratching behind his head nervously.

"Suck?" She finished for him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well… yeah." He chuckled, straightening up. "But, dude, you can't blame us for thinkin' it!"

"I'm not a 'dude', B.B." She smirked, shaking her head and standing from the softness of the couch. "And I wasn't blaming you."

"It's not our fault you're always so—wait… huh?" He looked at her in confusion. "You're not mad?"

She shook her head in response.

"Oh. Well then…" He grinned and then sped off towards his room. "Good night!"

Cyborg grinned down at her, placing a large mechanical hand on her shoulder. He squeezed softly, and opened his mouth to speak. "That movie was tight. You should bring movies to show more often."

"I will." She smiled up at him.

Nodding, he turned and started to walk away.

"And Cy?" She waited for him to pause before continuing. "I'd love to help you tomorrow."

"Alright!" He pumped his fists in the air excitedly. "Meet me in the garage at 10 a.m."

All she got from Starfire was a rather large, and bone crushing hug. Her breath was constricted as the embrace wore on. Her face turning purple as the blood flow was cut off.

"Star… fire…" She managed to get out in a husky, breathless whisper.

Gasping, Star let her go, patting her on the back gently. "I'm sorry Friend Raven. I was just so excited that you decided to participate. I am so joyous."

"Noticed." Raven coughed out, panting slightly.

"Sense you're being so kind, would you join me in the female bonding time tomorrow as well?" The red head looked at her, eyes shimmering with hope.

Raven nodded her head in response, still trying to catch her breath.

Starfire went to pull her into a hug again, but Raven held her hand out in defense. "No hugs!" Before Star could react in what ever way she would, the bird scrambled away. Making her way to her room, she felt a warm breeze pass behind her.

Turning around she gasped at Robin standing there.

"You're getting better at sneaking up on me." She commented breathlessly. "What is it?"

He remained silent as he took another step towards her. Slipping his hand into hers, he pulled her gently back down the hall. She followed suit, keeping quiet. Their feet padded softly on the floor, so quietly that they could barely be heard in the sudden silence of the tower.

As he turned down a separate hallway, she raised an eyebrow as they headed for the elevator. The metal doors opened softly, and the both of them stepped on. Raven's curiosity had peaked and she had to know what was going on.

Reaching out with her mind, she let herself sink into his conscious. Her eyes fluttered shut as the elevator started to move. Lacing her fingers with his, their hands were engulfed with a grey-blue energy. Their connection was growing stronger. She wondered how long it would be until he figured out how to use it against her.

She shuddered at the thought. She didn't want him to have to see what's happened in her life. It was bad enough she knew about it, and had to relive it on a weekly bases thanks to her nightmares. She didn't want Robin to see any of that. He might not ever be able to get it out.

Before she knew it the elevator doors had slid open once more. All she could do was gape at scene before her. Her mouth hung open slightly as her breath hitched. Laid out before her, around the perimeter of the sparring mats, were about 2 dozen tea candles. The sweet smell of jasmine filled the large room lit only by candle light.

Robin led her out, Raven still in a daze. Reaching into his jeans, he pulled a remote from one of the pockets and pressed the play button. A soft jazz melody filled the room as he pulled her to the center of the mats.

"You can't be serious." She dead panned, but couldn't help the excited glimmer in her dark eyes.

_Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

As Michael Buble's voice vibrated around the room, going along with the deep bass, Robin jerked her forward quickly yet gingerly.

_You give me fever – _

"Deadly serious." He smirked as she stood mere inches from her.

Rolling her eyes, she placed her free hand on his shoulder. Might as well enjoy it… His other hand rested softly at her hip as the swayed with the beat of the bass.

_when you kiss me. Fever, when you hold me tight.  
Fever - in the the morning; fever all through the night._

She shook her head at the thought that he did this all for her. "What is this?"

He silenced her question with a chaste kiss. He would explain later. For now, they were dancing. They were letting their shields down for a little and relaxing in each others presence.

_Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name, and you know I'm gonna treat you right  
You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight  
Fever - in the the morning, fever all through the night._

Gripping her hand a little tighter, he pushed her out and away from his body. She gasped as he spun her back to him. Her back hit his chest softly as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Letting her head fall back and rest on his shoulder, she closed her eyes and melted against him. He chuckled inot her hair, placing a small kiss just above the shell of her ear.

_Everybody's got the fever, that is something you all know  
Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago._

She shivered softly under the small yet intimate touch. They still swayed to the music playing over the speakers in the walls. He spun her out again and back to him. She faced him once more, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Romeo loved Juliet, Juliet she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her, he said "Julie baby you're my flame"  
Thou givest fever, when we kisseth, fever with thy flaming youth  
Fever - I'm afire, fever yea I burn forsooth._

She smiled at the lyrics. They were stupid, but cute. A good choice for dancing. As the small instrumental played, they picked up their pace, both falling into a cha-cha. She let her hand glide down his arm to meat one of his hands. When she stepped back, he stepped forward, and visa-versa.

_Captain Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair  
When her Daddy tried to kill him, she said "Daddy-O don't you dare"  
Give me fever - with his kisses, fever when he holds me tight  
Fever - I'm his Missus, Oh daddy won't you treat him right. _

During 'I'm his Missus', he dipped her and brought her back up. She was flush against his body, their thighs rubbing against each other as they moved across the mats. As the music slowed down once more, and got softer, they did too. Their matching movements slowed down to a deep fluidness.

_Now you've listened to my story, here's the point I have made:  
Chicks were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade  
They give you fever - when you kiss them, fever if you live and learn  
Fever - till you sizzle, what a lovely way to burn._

They stopped dancing then. Standing there, staring at each other in the comfortable silence. Sighing, she shook her head with a smile on her soft lips. Easing her hand up from his shoulder, she let it rest against his face.

_What a lovely way to burn._

Brushing her thumb across his cheek bone, she looked at him with pleading eyes. He nodded in consent. Letting go of his hand, she brought it up to cup the other side. Raven pulled his mask off, her eyes closed in anticipation. Letting them flutter open, she gasped at the deep blue that stared back into her violet. Her heart melted, fluttering in her chest. She gulped down the lump in her throat to speak, only to have it silence once more by his lips pressing lightly to hers.

_What a lovely way to burn._

The song ended and few candles blew out. Their lips worked against each other in a gentle passion. Her pale fingers threaded and knotted into his dark hair as his bunched the material of her blue cloak. He pulled her closer, pressing her more firmly against his hard form. Their tongues met, dancing together again. Caressing and teasing each other.

**Across town…**

Slade monitored the many screens in front of him with interest. It had been their movie night, but Raven had brought in a movie this time. That had perked his interest. Sin City… He chuckled to himself at her choice.

Using two different angles, he watched her reaction to each scene of the movie. He was pleased to find that her favorite part was with Nancy and Hartigan. So she had no problem with age. That was a good sign.

He smirked to himself, dragging a hand through his blond hair. An eye patch rested over his ruined eye. The other scanned the screen for any of her tells. Why had he become so obsessed with the half-demon empath? The answer escaped him, which made him madder. Groaning, he rubbed his temples as a headache started in the back of his mind.

When the movie had ended, he watched more intently. Trying to see what she would do as a nightly ritual tonight. He used to study Robin this way. But that bird brain had been easier to crack. Raven though… her he couldn't get. She did something different each night. Her schedule varied. He scanned the hallways before he spotted Robin pulling her down one.

He went rigid. '_What does that boy think he's doing?'_

The candles lit up one of the large training rooms. He could pick up the sound coming from the speakers. Michael Buble's 'Fever'. He watched the boy lead Raven across the black mats. Twirling her out, and then pulling her back in. Seeing her so relaxed with another man made his blood boil. He clenched the armrests on his chair so tight that his knuckles were as pale as his hair.

He watched the exchange continue. When Robin kissed her –even the chaste ones – he wanted to lunge out of his chair, break into Titan Tower and rip the boy's throat out. After the song ended and their little make out session started, he shut off the screens.

Standing, he growled. He knocked his chair over. Grabbing the polished wood thigh-high table, he flung it against a wall causing it to splinter. His drink had been on the table and was now spilled across the black marble floor.

Slade rolled his head to relieve some tension. Placing his hands behind his back, he began to formulate a new plan. He strolled to a dark metal door. It slid open as he approached it and then shut again as he walked through.

"Fever…" He muttered under his breath as he walked down a long hallway with many different doors.

He would get back at Robin. For everything Slade let him get away with. As he approached polished wood double doors, he reached out with a single hand and opened one of them. He should sleep. He made his way over to his bed.

Pulling off his shirt to show his well-toned chest as he lay down underneath black satin sheets. Clapping twice, his lights shut off, leaving him in darkness. The sheets were cold against his skin as his body began to heat up. His mind drifted to her again. He could see her pale form quivering beneath his. He could feel the softness of her skin and the texture of her hair. That sweet smell of vanilla and strawberries filled his senses.

Groaning, he rolled onto his side. "What a lovely way to burn."

**The next day—10:14 a.m.**

Robin could hear the music blasting all the way in his room. Cyborg was down in the garage tuning the engine of the T-car. God only knew why. That car got a tune up once week at _least_. Groaning, Robin made his way down to the garage where he expected to see Cyborg goofing around and fretting about his 'baby'.

"Cyborg!" He called over the music.

All he could see was two legs sticking out from under the futuristic car. A single foot tapped along with the loud beat of the rock song. Robin always figured Cy was a hip-hop person, but who was he to judge. Sighing, he walked over to the baggy jean clad legs. Reaching out with a glove covered hand; he yanked harshly on an ankle and pulled the person out from under the car.

"Cyborg!" He shouted again, trying to get his attention.

The stereo was wrapped in black energy and blew to pieces. Robin's eyes widened considerably behind his mask. When a violet haired girl rolled out from under the car, engine grease on her face, he almost fell back. She raised an eyebrow at him as she pulled out a rather large pan with motor oil within it. He scanned her body quickly. She was only in baggy over-alls and a black tank-top, yet she still looked beautiful.

She smirked up at him, dipping her index finger in the dark grease. Reaching up, she flicked his nose, leaving a large black smear. She giggled softly, sending small shivers down his spine. He grinned and leaned down more.

"Rae- Rae! I'm back." Cyborg called as he walked through the threshold holding to large bottles of water and a towel hanging on his shoulder.

The two birds darted away from each other, both of them blushing deeply. Cyborg raised an eyebrow as he heard air escape from a popped tire hanging on the wall. Raven gulped, sitting up and smiling over at her brother figure.

"Thanks for keeping me company while Cyborg was gone, Robin." She directed over to the smaller boy. "He's back now so you can go."

Robin nodded his head rapidly, scrambling up, and darted from the room. "See ya, Cy."

Cyborg looked over at the girl sitting on the floor. She smiled up at him innocently and gave him a small shrug. Chuckling and shaking his head, he came over and popped the hood.

"I don't even want to know." He mumbled under his breath.

"Don't worry." She stood, brushing off her jeans. "I wasn't going to tell you anyways."

Turning to face her, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay. Now, I _have_ to know."

"I'll tell you later." She whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, you better." He grimaced, turning back to the engine of his baby.

"I will."

**Later that night…**

Rolling over under her covers, she sighed contently. Another great Slade-less day. She arched her back, stretching out her limbs like a cat. Curling up under the sheets, she lay on her side as her eyes drifted shut.

Her conscious was swarmed with warm thoughts. Cyborg was thinking about upgrades… typical. Beast Boy was still strung out over the game he lost against Starfire today. Star… Raven giggled softly at the pure happiness that lived in her best friend's mind. Robin was the last mind she reached out for, but she paused in her mental journey as she felt something or someone else.

She couldn't place who it was, or where in the tower they were, but their thoughts were locked away. Her brows furrowed as she reviewed her friends again… They all had a specific color. A difference in their personalities that was only open for Raven to see. Sometimes when she meditated, she'd use their colors to calm herself. Sighing, she reached out with her mind once more.

When she was met with a royal purple, she knew it Beast Boy. He may act stupid sometimes, but he felt compassion for everything he could morph into. He was one of her favorites to curl up in. His essence smelled off freshly cut grass, and felt like velvet. It was crazy, yet surprisingly soothing.

Going further, she met silver. '_Viktor...'_ His had little hints of brown in it. Dark brown like the earth. You'd think his color would be cold and hard like metal, but it wasn't. No, if anything it was like a cloud. She felt like she could breathe and yet was being smothered at the same time. Raven didn't enjoy staying there for too long. She didn't enjoy staying in any color for too long.

Drifting away she let herself soak in the sunny yellow that came next. Starfire was happy. It smelled like flowers in her color. It was warm and cozy like a nice spring day. When the small pits of pink began to appear, Raven knew she should leave. Star was dreaming about Robin again…

A little further and she met her favorite. Robin had two distinct colors lately. It used to be straight black with white specks like stars. Lately, those white specks have been replaced with blue ones. They'd gotten bigger, and his mind had gotten warm again. It smelled like the ocean or like the sky if the sky smelled. It was soft, and salty and perfect. Except those parts that were to black for her to go. She couldn't lose herself here like she could with the others, but that was okay. Staying for a moment wouldn't harm anything. Her mind was cuddled in cotton and Kevlar.

Chuckling under her breath, she pulled herself from him. Now that she'd felt them… who was this new person? She searched the tower for a new essence. When she didn't find one anywhere she thought she must have imagined it. Retracting back into her room, her body went rigid.

'_Burnt orange'_

Who ever it was, they were in her room. They didn't wish to harm her or worry her. They were just… there. Watching her; studying her sleeping. But she wasn't sleeping and she was sure that the person knew. She couldn't pull any thoughts from his head, or pull out of his essence.

It had latch around her, pulling her in deeper. She could feel his pain and longing and conflict. She could feel everything he felt, but she couldn't place who it was. She felt like she was on fire. The flames licked at her skin sending trembles across her skin. Biting her lip she let the feeling overwhelm her. Her powers lashed out knocking over her book case.

Her eyes snapped open as the weight shifted on her bed. Her mind came back to her, and her body froze as ice took the place of blood in her veins. Clenching her fists, she got prepared to swing. Rolling over, she went to bring her magick encased hand down on the intruders face. When a large, warm had wrapped around her small wrist, she almost screamed.

Another hand came up and covered her mouth. "Don't make a sound."

She glared into the darkness in front of her. Hissing into his hand as she felt him tug her closer, fear wrapped around her heart.

"Just let me hold you, little bird." He whispered into her ear.

'_Slade!'_ Her violet orbs grew wider as panic settled in her stomach.

"Promise not to scream?" He asked uneasily, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine as it caressed her skin.

Gulping, she nodded in response.

"Thank you." He said softly.

Pulling his hand away from her face, he tucked her hair behind her ear. He released her wrist, letting it drop back down to the small girl in front of him. She smelled so damn sweet. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

He wasn't wearing his armor. For all she knew he wasn't even wearing his mask. His bear hand rested on her hip. She blushed deeply as she remembered what she was wearing. When his thumb brushed across the soft skin just above her dark red boy shorts, she gasped. Her face faded to a deeper color, not that he could see it. She let him pull her even closer until her small body was pressed up against his large one.

Her hands fisted the material of his shirt as his lips brushed across the shell of her ear. Biting her lip she tried not to think too much. His warmth was encompassing. It swallowed her whole and was lulling her into comfort. From what she could tell, he was wearing jeans and a cotton shirt. Inhaling, she smiled at the fact that he smelled the way he did. Freshly brewed tea and night time.

Lost in the sent and feel of him, she almost forgot exactly who he was. She snuggled in closer though, enjoying the embrace. The fact that he was her enemy seemed nonexistent as his hand stroked her back. He let his hands caress her softly, but nothing to pushy. That had been his mistake last time. He'd do things slowly to prolong the amount of time he had with her.

He had brought his mask with him, but he wasn't wearing it. He didn't have to in the darkness of her room. He'd come to see her after watching her all day on the monitoring screens back at his home. Slade needed to see her, to hold her again. It was a strange and infuriating urge, but he gave into it for once.

As her breath shallowed, he grinned. She was comfortable enough to relax and fall asleep with him there. He knew that she knew who he was. He was counting on it actually. He sunk his hand into her long hair, letting it flow between his fingers. She sighed contently into his chest, her hand tightening their hold on his shirt.

With his other hand, he let it glide up under her shirt. She tensed again, but relaxed as he stopped at her rib cage. The roughness of his fingers contrasted greatly to the silkiness of her skin. He touched her with feather soft caresses, almost like he was teasing her. Growling softly, she tugged at his shirt. He _was_ teasing her. She felt him smirk against her cheek as he kissed her temple.

"Bastard." She muttered under her breath.

She'd almost been asleep when he started touching her. And now he was doing it to mess with her? This wasn't fair. He wasn't even supposed to be here, let alone in her bed.

"Language." He chortled into her ear.

Groaning, she just wanted to bang her head against something solid. Well… more solid than Slade's chest. The pad of his thumb brushed under her bra wire. She gasped, her body going frigid once more in his hold. He sighed softly, gliding his hand around to her back. He applied a soft pressure to her spine. She moaned quietly as he rubbed some of the knots from her back.

Her toes curled as he pressed his lips to the skin just below her ear. Bringing her one of her legs up between both of his, she linked her ankle behind his calf. He trailed more kisses down her throat, earning soft gasps. Her hands trailed up to his shoulders and then up further to tangle in his short messy hair. Her eyes rolled back momentarily as he nipped at her collar bone.

"Slade…" His name escaped her lips, longing laced within her voice.

He was shocked at the tone her voice took. Pulling back, he stared at her with interest. Her eyes were shut tight, and a struggle could be seen across her features. Noting that his eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness of her room, he scanned her body as best as he could. A black tank-top and red bottoms. Gliding his hand down from her back, he trailed it down to the red material. It was soft, and small.

'_Underwear…'_ His good eye widened considerably at the find.

The leg between his moved up a little as she snuggled back in closer. He let his hand move down the outside of her thigh and then back up to rest on her hip. Grinning, he pulled her head up at an angle. Her lips were parted slightly even before he kissed her. It was gentler this time. His lips worked against hers with the same passion, but it was softer.

Moaning into the kiss, she returned it urgently. Her heart reached out for his essence. Once she had hold of it, she let herself sink into the warmth. She let herself be submerged in him. Her heart fluttered softly as she felt the same within him. His tongue met hers and caressed it lightly. She whimpered, as her thoughts of reason tried to take over.

His hands stayed, and he pulled from the kiss that seemed to last forever, but was only seconds long. A single tear streamed down her cheek as she tried understand what was going on in her head. She couldn't weed out what he was feeling and what she was feeling. They had been meshed together when he kissed her. Now, she couldn't figure out what was what.

"Raven…" He whispered softly.

She curled herself into a ball and turned away from him. Her head throbbed softly as her pulse beat away in her head. She whimpered again, her hands shaking as she gripped her upper arms.

"I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. "Just sleep for now. You'll need rest for the next time I attack."

She scoffed quietly, melting back into him. One of her hands rested under her head and the other traced invisible lines on his forearm. His warm breath brushed across her neck, heating her chilled skin. He placed a small kiss on her shoulder, waiting for her to fall asleep again before he would leave.

"You're not going to stop are you?" She whispered.

The thought frightened her. Yet, at the same time she didn't want him to ever stop. She enjoyed his essence. She could lose herself, and if her thoughts didn't get in the way, she could stay that way. Stay hidden within the fire.

"I'm not a quitter." He whispered back.

Her eyes squeezed shut at the answer. She knew it, but she hadn't wanted to know it. Why'd she ask if she hadn't wanted to know? Her own train of thought was stumping her now. Groaning, she shifted in his arms to face him. Burying her face in his chest, she listened to his heart beat.

"Is that what you wanted to hear, little bird?" He asked, his voice husky and tired.

She hesitated in shaking her head, but did it anyway. "Would you just talk?"

"What do you mean?" He stroked her violet locks.

"Speak." She shivered, and he pulled her closer to keep her warm. "I like the sound of your voice. It helps me find your color. Would you just speak to me?"

"What do you want me to say?" He asked.

He was taken aback by the request, but he wasn't about to turn it down. He didn't know what 'color' she was talking about, but he hoped it would help her rest. He couldn't get a tired and cranky Raven riled up properly.

"Anything." Her voice was barely audible.

So he did. He whispered about random things he pulled from thin air. She slowly drifted off, a small smile playing on her lips. When she was finally out, he started to whisper more important things. Things he never actually wanted to tell her. Why was he so attached to this demoness? Why did she enthrall him the way she did? How come she had let him hold her the way she did? She hated him right?

'_Just like I hate her…'_ He thought firmly.

Rolling a single eye, he shifted to hold the girl more comfortably against his chest. He couldn't hate her. Even before he found out what power resided with her, he thought she was the most interesting Titan. Always keeping to herself. Seemingly dark, but she cared deeply for her teammates.

'_I can't hate her…_' He sighed into her strawberry scented hair.

When morning had finally come again… Slade had disappeared and Raven was clinging tightly to a rather large pillow. Catching a sweet scent, she looked over at her nightstand. Sitting on it was a single pink rose with an orange ribbon tied to its stem. A smile brightened her features.

So, he was a villain. So, he was probably old enough to be her dad. Judging by his build and what she'd seen of his face, he was maybe in his early 30's. Reaching out with a small hand, she gripped the rose in her hand and pulled it to her face. It smelled sweet… like the night sky.

She was ashamed of herself for being excited, but at the moment… she could care less.

**The end for now! I know. I know. REALLY long chapter. I'm proud of it though. Yes, I know I said magickal barriers, but I can't do that until… well until she get's stuck with Slade. So, for now it's happy, but I will make sure things do go down hill. Can't have a proper story without a small bit of drama, now can we? Anyways. Love to my readers. Review please!!!**

**S.N.B. Rae S.N.B.**


	7. Boiling Water

**Number 7!!! Who's excited? Are you guys excited? I'm excited. But I'm a spaz so you can't really count me at all. So I finished this really good yet depressing yet happy yet sarcastic book for English class and I was just… whoa! Blown away. It was f*cking amzing!!! I actually CRIED!!! I NEVER cry! I sobbed. It was wonderful to cry again and now I'm dying without my herbal tea so I'm making some as I type. Yay!!! Anyways… here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or its characters. Slade's smexy voice is strictly the from the actor who plays HellBoy… which sucks a lot… cause I want it… not for me though… but for **_**someone**_** else.**

**Bold: me talking… or a transition to another time or place.**

_Italics- usually thoughts or emphasized words and lyrics._

_**Bold and Italics are a dream.**_

Robin had a smug smirk on his face as Raven came strolling in humming. He was affecting her in a positive way. Moving from his spot on the couch, he followed her into the kitchen. She sighed softly, reaching up into the cabinet, and with fluid movements plucked a small tea bag from a box and brought down a rather large black mug. Letting the small herb filled bag plop into the empty mug as she set it down on the counter.

He watched from behind the other side of the counter. Her graceful movements: all so familiar. She chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully as she tried to remember where the tea kettle was. Robin held back a chuckle as he practically saw a light bulb appear above her head. She crouched down, opening a wooden door and pulling out the steel kettle. Turning around her eyes caught his as she started to fill the pot.

"Morning." Her tone was soft and (dare he say) wistful.

Grinning from ear to ear, he responded. "You must have slept well."

Her back was to him as she lit the burner, and nodded in confirmation.

She hummed a few bars of some unrecognizable song as she turned back to face him. A small smile glued to her lips. God, he wanted to kiss her. He frowned slightly as she raised an eyebrow at him. Had she felt his urge? When she rolled her eyes at him, it only confirmed his suspicion. The kettle behind her whistled softly. Turning her back on him once more, she gripped her mug in hand as she took the kettle off the stove top by its handle.

"So, who's got you so happy this time?" Beast Boy's voice rang in the kitchen.

When she opened her mouth to respond, she saw Robin's bashful face. Tipping the kettle she began pouring the boiling water into her awaiting mug. Words escaped her. Robin was expecting her to either respond with his name, or not at all. He didn't know that his arch enemy – _her_ arch enemy – was the reason behind her giddiness.

Finding the rose on her nightstand had made her heart flutter in her chest the way Robin's surprise had. The only difference was: she wasn't _supposed_ to feel that with Slade. Even with Robin it was a _tiny_ bit Taboo, he is her 'boss' after all.

She didn't hear the shouts of concern her friends yelled at her.

'_Why are they yelling?_' A quizzical look passed over her face.

That's when she felt the stinging. The scorching of her flesh as the steaming water filled the mug and began cascading down the pale hand wrapped around it. Hissing, she dropped both items to the floor. The mug shattered and the kettle clanked quite loudly as they hit linoleum.

Her heart raced as she cast a glance of guilt over at Robin. The sheepish look was gone, only to be replaced by one of concern. His gloved hand took her by the forearm and yanked her over to the sink. He reached out with his other hand and turned the cold water on high. Placing her hand under the running water, she winced as the cold rush contrasted against her scorched skin.

Clenching her teeth, she flexed her injured hand under the water. She gasped as she was suddenly jerked away from the icy relief. Robin pulled her out of the kitchen and led her down the hallway. The rest of the Titans stood back in shock, watching there friends disappear down a long corridor.

"Where are we going?" She asked, wincing as his glove brushed against the sensitive skin.

He didn't answer her, but she knew as he pulled her into their private infirmary. Bringing her over to the single medical bed, he pushed her down onto it. Glancing around as he let her arm slide out of his firm grasp.

"Robin…" She said, trying to get his attention.

He paid no heed as he mumbled under his breath. "Where is the gauze?"

"Robin." She spoke louder, staring at him warily.

He busied himself with searching for the fluffy white cotton. He growled in his throat as he opened a cabinet, but couldn't fine the item he was looking for. Rolling her eyes, Raven levitated the wrap over to him. He grabbed it out of reflex as it flew straight at him. Glaring over at her, he made his way back to the violet haired girl.

"Robin." She said softly, grinning. "I don't need that."

"Yes, you do." He kneeled down in front of her; unraveling the rolled up gauze.

"No, I really don't." She shook her head, holding her hand out. "It's already healed."

He looked down at her hand. She was right. The red irritation was already gone, leaving her soft vanilla scented skin. Sighing, he placed the gauze beside her on the bed. Taking her hand in his gloved ones, he pressed a soft kiss to the palm of her hand.

Raven blushed deeply. A few of the cabinet doors went flying off and crashed into the wall parallel to them. She bit her lip as her blush grew. She shrugged at him meekly as he raised an eyebrow. He smirked, standing up, only to sit back down again next to her on the small bed.

"So, why are you so happy today?" He asked lacing his fingers with hers, his voice taking a hopeful tone.

Gulping, she looked over at the door wishing for someone to come in and interrupt them. "Um… it's just this song I have stuck in my head. And I had a great day yesterday. You know, hanging out with Cyborg and Star. It was just some well needed fun."

"Really?" He asked in disbelief, hurt flashing across his face. "Did you not have fun on Saturday?"

'_Damn…'_ She winced at the question.

Of course she'd had fun. That wasn't the problem. The problem was is that she had literally _slept_ with the enemy. Sure, it had been Slade's idea, but she let him. Who knows what he could have done after she'd fallen asleep!

Turning to look at Boy Wonder, she put on a fake smile. "Of course I did. I just… I don't know… didn't want to admit it."

"Why not?" His face faded back to a questioning gaze.

"It's just—"

The alarm went blaring off, red lights flashing through out the entire building. Looking at each other, they grimaced. Go time. Sighing, they stood making their way to the living room.

"What's going on?" He asked, his voice commanding.

"Who do you think?" Cyborg tossed over his shoulder, frown on his face.

Raven scowled, crossing her arms over her chest after pulling her hood over her head. "Great."

**Downtown Jewelry Store…**

Not wanting to fly down there, Raven had chosen to ride in the T-car with Cyborg. She spent the entire ride, banging the back of her head against her seat. Her eyes were closed as she blocked everything out and tried to sort everything out in the 20 minute drive.

After the car had lurched to a stop, a strong bionic arm shook her lightly. Her lavender eyes fluttered open to look at him. He grinned at her assuringly, seeing the stress behind her façade. Sighing, she gave a weak smile back.

When they'd made it inside all they saw was a normal jewelry store. Everything seemed to be in its place, and they couldn't see any droids. It was a single floor building, but it was large in size. Some rooms were off limits because of the rare jewels held within them. Raven glanced over at Robin, waiting for his command.

"Titans, pan out." He told them, already taking out his staff. "Be careful."

Raven caught the glance that he cast at her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Now that she's the love interest he has to fret over like brittle glass. She started to head towards one door, but then as if someone was pulling her, headed for another. She reached out a pale hand to pull on the door knob, only to jerk it back as something shocked her.

Fine eyebrows furrowed over her confused eyes. Placing both hands on the hard wood of the door, she leaned forward, fazing through. As her foot tapped down on the other side, she knew she'd made a mistake.

"Slade." She said shakily.

He stood before her in body armor, two toned mask over his face. A secret smirk was hidden beneath that same metal mask. He scanned her with a single eye as she looked at him from beneath the hood of her dark blue cloak. He was leaning back on a desk, one arm crossed over his chest and in the other he held a fist sized sapphire.

"Ms. Roth." His voice was smooth. "So nice of you to fall into my trap."

Her eyes widened a fraction. "What do you mean?"

He gestured around the room with the hand that wasn't gripping the stone. She followed the directions, seeing small symbols engraved into the walls around them. Seeing no window she realized just what he'd done.

"Magickal barriers." She scoffed, shaking her head. "You can get in, but you can't get out. Where'd you learn these?"

He frowned at her calmness. Watching her with a single eye as she made her way to one of the walls, he studied her movements. Her feminine hand brushed across the unique markings. She cast a glance over her shoulder, catching his gaze.

"You've been in my head." Her eyes narrowed at him. "How did you—"

"We still have a connection." His smirk returned. "The one your father, Trigon, gave us."

She tensed the mention of her demon father. This was not something she'd wanted to happen. Raven had hoped that neither Robin nor Slade would ever figure out how to use the bonds between them. She figured Robin would some day, considering how much stronger there's was. She never thought that Slade would know it was still there…

"You figured out how to use it?" Her panicked eyes betrayed her monotone voice.

"It wasn't that hard." His voice curled around her, seeping into her senses.

It sent her heart racing in her chest. Their eyes stayed locked as she turned her body to face him directly. His voice, his essence, his scent… it was all making her so dizzy. Slade tilted his head to the side gazing at her questioningly. Her toes curled in her shoes as she fought back the euphoria that wanted to take over.

"So, how'd you do it?" Her voice was surprisingly firm despite the war going on in her head.

Returning to his straight posture, he shrugged a single shoulder. "It was simple, really. Last night, while you were in my 'color', as you put it, I found yours."

"You found my essence?" Her eyes narrowed at him as she took a step forward. "You invaded my mind. Found out things I'm not sure you should know. And now… what? What _exactly_ are you looking for?"

"You're angry. I understand that it was an invasion of privacy, but I'd done it before. Not to mention consequences don't exactly apply to me." He said in defense.

"Yes, I'm angry." She hissed out, black magick encasing her hands. "But you didn't answer my question. _What_ were you looking for? My mind isn't exactly the best place for anyone to be."

"I noticed that." He grinned beneath his mask. "In answer to your question, I'm not sure."

Slade almost jumped as the desk he had been leaning on was flung back and hit the wall. It splintered under the force she'd used. Snapping his vision from the ruined wood over to the girl in front of him, he almost growled. The only thing keeping him from attacking her was the frustration in her eyes. Her jaw clenched tightly as she tried to make sense in her head.

"You don't know?" She ground out.

"No, I don't." He spoke calmly, placing the sapphire in one of the pouches of his utility belt.

There was another loud crash as one of the file cabinets were flung across the room. It concaved under the pressure of her powers. Taking a deep shaky breath, she calmed her nerves. Her personal privacy had been invaded for no reason. It had been invaded by a psychopath who she couldn't understand in the least bit.

'_Don't believe him.' _Rage hissed to her. '_He's a sociopath and a pathological liar. He was in our head for a reason.'_

Raven began gnawing on her lower lip in thought. It was a bad habit she'd picked up at some point in the last year. Groaning, she pulled her hood down, letting her hair from it's ponytail in the process. Dragging her fingers through her long hair she tried to concentrate on how she should go about this. She's trapped in a room, with no way of getting out unless Slade let's her, or her friends break in. Both choices seemed unlikely.

"Thinking?" His voice tightened its hold on her.

She felt week in the knees as she stepped back. Her back met the wall as she slid down to sit. "No… planning." Her eyes fluttered shut, blocking off the world. She let herself sink into her own mind. Her emotions crowded around her pulling her this way and that.

Not feeling his presence get closer, she jumped when she felt him tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Her violet eyes snapped back open and stared up into his. She knew the question he would ask. He knew the answer she would give. She gulped as the flames licked at her skin again. Her breath came shallowly as she tried to get her body to work. She was going to push him away any second now.

Slade chuckled at her. He'd already settled the problem. He was evil she was good. It was as simple as that. All he had to do was make her see things his way. He had found her essence the night before. It was white and black. She was every color and no color at all. To complicated to understand, but simple enough to get. It had been soft, and warm enough to where you could just curl up and sleep forever. He didn't think that it would have a scent, but it did. Her essence smelled like midnight.

"Stop doing that." She said softly, but like she was scolding a small child. "I don't want you to feel it. The more you do—"

"I know." He said playing with a soft violet lock of her hair.

"Then why are you?" She growled, her hands fisting her cloak tightly.

"Because, little bird," He grinned as her eyes widened. "I want to. I like yours just like you like mine."

She sighed, her eyes shutting again. He'd seen too much. Yet at the same time, not enough to understand her. Her father had told him a lot, and now he found a way to find out the rest.

"For now, Raven… I'll leave you to think. I will be back though." He told her as he stood. "With a question you'll have to answer."

**Ohhh!!! Cliffy! What will his question be? What does he not understand about her? I know but you don't. Anyways, review. This chapter was short, I know. I'll try and make the next one longer and put some more action in it. You'll probably learn more about the barriers later. **

**S.N.B. Rae S.N.B.**


	8. Christine

**Chapter 8! Yay!!! Sorry… I had chocolate. I'm watching episode six again. It's my favorite besides the birthday episodes. It's funny when they meet happiness. And the birds. (sighs) good times… **_**good**_** times. Yeah… anyways, here we go! Oh! And special thanks to my most frequent reviewers: ****Churnok****, ****RaeRob****, ****Duskgrowlthevampire****, ****talapadme****,**

**and my reader that doesn't have an account… Red X **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Teen Titans. If I did it would A) still be airing and B) I would have already made a live action movie…**

Two days… It had been two days of sleepless nights. Forty-eight hours of nonstop awake time. Half of said time, was spent avoiding more of Robin's lectures about how she should have called him the second she saw Slade. It'd taken all of her strength to meditate and not think of the masked villain. She had to keep her mind off of him so that he wouldn't find out she actually thought about him.

'_Talk about embarrassing…'_ Happy giggled, nudging her.

Raven rolled her eyes at her chipper self. She was using her mirror as a last result to escape her thoughts. It hadn't helping. Her emotion just talked her to death. Especially Happy. She was just sunshine and lollipops about it.

'_I can't help it! All I feel is happy.' _She shrugged, trying to hold back giggles.

'_Just as the rest of us only feel what was assigned to us.'_ Intelligence commented, flipping through a book.

"Remind me again why I chose to come here?" Raven hissed out to her other self's.

'_They convinced you to.' _Timid whispered, tugging at her gray cape. '_I knew you wouldn't like it.'_

"It's alright Timid." She sighed, patting the shy one on the back as she sat down next to her on the velvet couch. "Smarty?"

'_Yes?'_ Intelligence turned to face her, peering through yellow rimmed glasses.

'_She doesn't like it when you call her that.' _Irritation growled out, clenching her teeth.

"She's me. I know that." She snapped over at the orange covered her. "Now then, why is it that Intelligence has the best area out of all of you?"

'_I'm the one you try to use most.' _She said with a grin.

'_Puh-lease!' _Courage rolled her eyes. '_She uses me way more.'_

'_If she did use you as much as you say, we wouldn't have this problem.' _A husky voice came from behind them. '_If she used me as much as she used any of you… she wouldn't be so grouchy either.'_

Raven looked over her shoulder at the casually dressed girl behind her. She scanned her with violet eyes. She didn't talk to this part of herself much. She was too hung up on boys.

"Lust." She greeted her with a nod.

Lust gave her a sultry smirk, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She was the only part of her personality that didn't wear the usual costume. Skinny jeans and tight tops were her thing. She also had a different eye color, which stumped Raven to no end.

'_You really should let me take over sometime.' _She said, strolling over to herself. '_It could really do you some good.' _

"I _am_ good. But thanks for the offer." She stood, pulling her hood up. "I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Before anyone could protest, she was in her room again. After floating back down onto her floor, she staggered a bit. She needed sleep. Her mind was foggy now that she wasn't inside of it. If she didn't rest she wouldn't be able to control her powers.

Sighing, she looked over at her clock. The red numbers flashed the time. One in the morning… Maybe she should just stay up. Raven went to walk to her door, but was hit by a dizzy spell. Falling back, she held her head as she tried to bring the spinning room to a halting stop. Moaning, she crawled over to her bed. Pulling herself up on her soft mattress, she let herself fall into a troubled slumber.

"_**You shouldn 'ta dun that, little dude." A large man cracked his knuckles while standing over a bleeding boy. "Standing up is 'onorable 'n all, but you really shouldn 'ta**_ ."

_**He could only groan as he kicked repeatedly in the stomach. With each hit, his ribs cracked more. Eventually, one caved in, puncturing his lung. He wheezed as he tried to pull more air into his lungs. Just breathing hurting him. He moaned in agony as the man left him for dead behind the bar.**_

Raven took shallow, gasping breaths. She felt her chest didn't give enough room for air to get in. Curling on her side, she let her finger nails cut through the material of her leotard and bite into her soft skin.

"Can't… breathe…" She gasped out.

"_**You should have stayed with me!" The woman screamed, tears streaming down her face. "If you hadn't gone with that bitch we could still be happy!"**_

"_**We were never happy." A man hissed up at her, cradling another, younger, woman in his arms. **_

_**He glared at the woman before her. She'd taken away his love. She'd shot her, cold blood. He'd lost his girl because of a stupid one nightstand. **_

"_**I hate you." He growled. **_

_**A loud bang erupted through out the apartment. She shot him between the eyes. He fell backwards, dead instantly. Sobs shook the woman's small body as she looked at what she'd done. Falling back onto the blood stained carpe; she held the mussel of the gun in her mouth. Cocking the hammer of the pistol back, with a tug of the trigger, she blew the back of her head off.**_

Raven shot up in bed, her eyes wide open. Her heart raced in her chest as it heaved up and down with labored breathing. She could feel her pulse in her head as it ached in the back. Her sheets were tangled around her, restricting her movements.

"I _need_ sleep." She groaned, tugging at her hair.

Falling back against her mattress, she let herself drift off again.

_**This was crazy. The man glanced around to make sure there was no one to stop him. He stood on the bridge over the highway. He couldn't take anymore. Anymore of the disappointed looks. The scowls and amused smirks. He couldn't **_**take**_** it! **_

_**Pushing himself over the edge, he fell. The wind rushed past him as he truly smiled for the first time in his life. It felt so wonderful…**_

'_**Splat.'**_

_**Screams could be heard from the car he landed on. His heart beat weakly in his chest for a few minutes before it finally died out.**_

Clenching her fists, she moaned softly as her body ached with the impact.

"_**Trouble in paradise, Trudy?" The large man asked, his smirk sending shivers down the woman's spine.**_

"_**Of coarse not." She replied as calmly as she could. "Just a little a fight is all."**_

"_**Want me to take your mind off of it?" He tugged her closer.**_

Before anything could continue, Raven snapped her eyes open. "Screw this."

Kicking her sheets off, she stood and made her way out of her room. Not noticing the red numbers telling her the change in time. She'd been asleep for an hour. Someone chuckled as he watched it on screen from across town. He didn't know that she could feel his amusement, but he'd soon find out…

**Uptown Docks…**

Raven's heeled boots clicked against the cement with each step she took. After having five mugs of tea, she'd made her way to her least favorite villain's hideout. Pulling her hair up into a messy bun, she stepped into the 'abandoned' warehouse.

Her legs were covered in faded skinny jeans, small tears going up the sides of the tough material. A burgundy, long sleeved shirt clung at her like a second skin. A black ribbon laced up both arms holding the material together. With a sigh, she disabled all of the hidden cameras watching her.

Reaching out with her mind, she found the room he was waiting in.

**In the monitoring room…**

Slade studied the screens in front of him. All Raven was doing was reading. In fact she'd been reading for the past hour. She had this bored look on her face, and he could have sworn he saw her eyes look at the lens at least _twice._ He only noticed the static on the other few screens when a large door swung open behind him.

"So, _this_ is where you spy on us from?" Her voice asked with a bored tone. "Your choice in property is seriously lacking."

Spinning in his chair, he turned to look at her. "For what do I owe the pleasure, Ms. Roth?"

"Stop spying on me." She rolled her eyes. "And stop calling me Ms. Roth. Just because you know my last name doesn't mean you should use it."

"Why should I?" He stood from his seat, trying to intimidate her.

She scoffed at his feeble attempt at sounding scary. "You know normally I'd be a little scared, but seriously… Stop spying on me. Or at least stop for the reasons that you're doing it. It's just… creepy."

"And you're not?" He hissed, his patience for her being there wearing thin.

"Don't be mad that I found your little hide out. It took me an hour didn't it?" She tugged her hands in her pocket and strolled a little closer. "And don't call me creepy. The last guy that did that, didn't end so well."

"Ah! Malchior… what a shame." He smirked as her face turned dark.

He was knocked back in his chair by a small surge of energy. Looking at her with a wide eye, he raised an eyebrow. She couldn't see beyond his eye, but she knew he was shocked.

"Don't mention him. He was a prick." She hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ms. Roth, I think your languages get's worse each time we meet." He dusted himself off as he stood.

"Whatever." She huffed, blowing a stray hair out of her face. "Just stop doing what you're doing, got it? Don't use the connection my father gave us. Don't spy on me. Don't study me. Just stop."

"How did you know all of—"

"We have a connection." She snapped.

"So you've been using it too." He smirked taking a step towards her.

"Not on purpose. Sometimes my mind just wanders." Her voice took a bored tone. "I try not to let that happen, but sometimes I can't control it. Particularly, when I sleep."

A silence fell on them after that. They kept their distances. Both of them being pulled into their own thoughts. Sighing, Raven couldn't help but wonder what to do next. She came and delivered her message. She didn't it in fewer words than she had originally practiced, but she also hadn't realized the affect of being in the same room as him would take on her.

Slade was having trouble keeping his hands off of her. He wanted to touch her again. To smell her. To taste her. Clenching his jaw, he refused to give into the primal urges that tried to rule his body. He shouldn't being feeling anything for this Titan. He shouldn't be feeling anything at all. He's a mercenary, a trained killer, he shouldn't be feeling cuddly feelings for the enemy. He could understand if it was just lust he was feeling, but there was something hidden behind that.

"Someone's pulling your strings." She spoke with a low tone. "Someone's making you do this. You wouldn't invade my mind the way you did with out it. Tell me who it is, and I can stop them."

That was shocking.

Where had that come from? Had he let his shields down while thinking about her? Had he let her into his mind to see what was going on? Had he let his control slip? No… He didn't make mistakes. She was guessing. She was a smart girl and she had put the puzzle pieces together. She was right. He wouldn't bother with someone so much if he didn't have some sort of plan.

"I'm afraid I can't give you that information." He caught her gaze as it snapped back up from the floor.

"Why not?" She asked; her face stoic. "Do they have something on you? Are they holding something over your head? Because I could care less. This bond that we have, could be easily severed if you would just _stop_ using it. So, whoever is making you needs to be eliminated. I can't keep staying awake to make sure you don't use the connection. It's killing me."

"Why are you telling me this?" He stared at her in suspicion.

"Because if I don't tell you myself, you'll find out." She hissed, and started to pace like her 'fearless' leader always did. "You'll use this to full extent and there are things I'd rather you not see."

"You like your privacy. I get it." He crossed his arms and watched her walk.

She felt his eyes on her. She knew she should feel disgusted, but she couldn't fight the small smirk that played on her lips. Someone _was_ pulling his strings. Someone was making them feel this way. She wasn't sure if it was for kicks or if there was a specific reasoning behind it.

"You're watching again." She said in a sing-song voice.

Raven cast him a sideways glance, catching his single eye. He could see the smirk on her lips, and felt one growing on his own. She knew someone was pulling strings. She knew that he knew who it was, and she couldn't care less. It was disturbing and exciting to think about.

They both wanted the same thing. They both knew they shouldn't do it. So they wouldn't. They'd keep their respective distance.

"Am I not aloud to watch?" He asked cockily. "What about touching?"

Before they new it she was pressed to him. His hands were at her waist, securing her against him. Her palms were lying flat against his chest, and she felt his heart beat beneath his armor less chest. Raven's face flushed deeply as he pressed her to the wall behind her. As one of his gloved hands stuck under the hem of her shirt, her powers lashed out.

Black crushed the screens lighting the room. Darkness cloaked the room as Slade pulled his mask off and crashed his lips against hers. Her fingers tangled in his hair, tugging it softly as her emotions flared. As soon as their lips had met, she felt a release. Like she was free to feel. His hands still caressed her sides, making her feel at ease.

"Well isn't this interesting…" Another female voice rang through the room.

Groaning, Slade pulled from the girl before him. He pulled on his mask quickly as he waited for the voice to continue.

"Slade… You don't have to be physical to use the bond, but if you really want to…" She trailed off at the end as she stepped into the small sliver of light in front of the still open door.

He bowed his head to her.

"Raven, it's so nice to finally meet you in person." The voice was girly, and sadistic as her lips curled up into a vindictive smile. "You wanted to know who was pulling the strings, sweetheart. Well, you're looking at her."

"Who are you?" Raven's defense had sprung back up the second Slade pulled away.

She missed his warmth. She missed him being so close she could feel everything. This was really starting to creep her out.

"I have many names. Some people even consider me a God." She took a step forward into the darkness. "You can call me what ever you wish. I'm only here to serve you."

"What?" Her brows furrowed over confused eyes.

"Once I get you to your full potential, you'll be stronger than me. People will call you a God. I'll be forced to serve. Your demon blood with flow freely within you." Her voice had lowered to a whisper as it bounced from every direction in the room. "Mortals will cower at your might. You… you will be everything your father was and more."

"My potential?" Raven's voice shook softly. "You're planning on ending the world using me?"

"No." Her voice whispered in her ear. "Not the world. Every world. Every dimension shall fall to their knees and call your name. Your friends will fall, blood spilling around them. You will be—"

With a loud cry, Raven knocked the woman back. She hadn't gotten a good look at her before, but now she could see. The brown hair fell into her face as she glared up with changing eyes. She was Raven's age if not younger.

"I won't be what you say. Death is not something I'll take part of." With a final, blood curdling glare, she sunk back into the inky black.

"That could've gone better." She huffed, crossing her arms. "I'm not sure I like her. Will you break her for me Slade?"

"I can't do that." He informed her, his hands behind his back. "You know that."

"Yes, I do." She nodded, making a face. "I'm not so sure how much longer I can use you Mr. Wilson."

She stood silently, brushing herself off. He didn't look at her. It would be better if she didn't use him anymore. Then he could go back to doing his own thing.

"In fact, I only want you to do one thing for me." She stopped at the door way to look at him over his shoulder. "Make sure the Titans don't get in the way. I'll need Raven soon as well, but I'll find someone else to do it. That bond of yours is too much of a hassle. Don't get in my way Slade."

"Yes, Christine." He watched her leave the room.

Only one thought ran through his mind as he finally saw a way to rid him off the emotions inside. He couldn't obey some of the demon's wishes but he could get this burden off of his shoulders… '_Perfect.'_

**Yes, I know it doesn't make a lot of since, but I wrote it that way. The thing is, Raven's emotions are bouncing about as well as Slade's. Then there's 'Christine'. She's evil and pulling strings… Why? You'll find out later on. **

**Jessa, I'm putting this here for you. I had a lot of fun hanging out and you helped me with the inspiration. THANK YOU!!! oh! And don't get too sucked up in that new manga you're reading. I'd hate to see you end up a nerd like me. **

**Love to my readers! The next Chapter will be better!!! **


	9. What's wrong with us?

**Chapter 9! Yay! Okay… so here we go…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. But I still want to. I also don't own the Pink Spiders or Vertical Horizon.  
**

Her hands shook as she panted, her chest heaving softly. After coming home, she had had to get rid of the negative energy. The only way it seemed she could was by tearing up one of the training rooms. Her heart thundered in her chest as she looked at the punching bag swinging before her.

Taking her hair down, she dragged her pale fingers through it. Taking a deep breath, she held it for as long as possible before letting it hiss out between her teeth. Tugging softly at her hair, she wiped away a bit of sweat dripping down her forehead. Pulling her hair back up into a high pony tail, she didn't bother with the stray hairs still hanging around her face.

Yanking off her tank top to reveal a black sports bra underneath it, she tossed the damp material aside. She rolled down the hem of her dark blue sweat pants to give her a little more moving room. Her purple eyes focused in on the banged up punching bag as she stilled it with her taped up hands.

Taking a few, small steps back, she did a round house. Her bare foot connected with the leather bag, sending it swinging on the chains again. Facing it dead on, she swung her fist back in a right hook. With each swing, she emitted a small grunt. Her heart raced as she pictured the girl from before standing there taking the beating instead of the punching bag.

With a small cry, the ball of her foot shoved the bag back, sending it swinging again. Throwing in some upper cuts, she punched the stuffed material rapidly.

_Once I get you to your full potential, you'll be stronger than me._

The sickly sweet voice played over in her head. Her punches grew harder as her powers leaked into each swing.

_Your demon blood will flow freely within you._

Grunted, she gripped the swinging bag again. She brought her knee up to meet it repetitively. If this was a person, she'd be hitting them just between their pelvis and their ribcage.

_Mortals will cower at your might. You… you will be everything your father was and more._

With a scream, she did another round house. The bag broke from its hold on the ceiling as the momentum of her kick sent it flying across the large room. She was breathing rapidly, red mixing in with the purple in her eyes.

Flinching, she felt rage try and take advantage of her weakened state. She stumbled back holding her head. Her heart fluttered as two arms wrapped around her from behind. Gasping, she spun in the embrace.

"Hey." He stared at her with soft blue eyes.

She melted under the gaze and in his arms. Falling limp against him, he chuckled as he held her up. Plopping back down onto the matted floor softly, he stroked her violet hair with an ungloved hand. She smelled of sweat and vanilla. Normally, the mix would have made him gag, but it didn't smell bad at all. She sat in between his legs, her head resting against his cotton covered chest.

"I'm sorry for hounding you before." Robin's voice rang in the large space.

Her drooping eyes snapped open at that. She had completely forgotten about how he had been reprimanding her. Gasping, she shot straight up in his hold.

"It's fine!" She said a little too enthusiastically.

"Good." He chuckled, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "What got you so riled up?"

"Nothing. I just uh… I just needed to vent a little." She gave him a meek smile.

"I didn't mean to make you mad." He shook his head, looking away from the girl before him.

"You didn't." She turned his face back to her.

Looking at him with violet eyes, she leaned up and brushed her lips across his. His hands rested on her hips as he pressed his lips more firmly against hers. Both of her hands cupped his face as their tongues met. With a soft groan, Robin started to shift.

His body turned as he pulled Raven along. Resting her down onto the dark mats beneath them, he relaxed on top of her. Their legs tangled together as their tongues danced. His knee rested just below the apex of her legs to keep him from putting too much of his weight on her seemingly fragile body. One of his hands slowly drifted up. The roughness of his hand contrasted greatly against the creamy expanse of her bare stomach. He traced invisible pictures on her skin, sending shivers down the girl's spine.

Pulling from the kiss to catch his breath, he rested his forehead against hers. Her eyes fluttered open to stare at the man on top of her. Brushing her thumb across his cheek, she smiled up at him. He stared back into her violet orbs with blue ones of his own.

"Richard…" She spoke his name so softly he wanted to kiss her again.

… so he did.

Mumbling a quick 'Raven', he crashed his lips to hers once more. Her fingers threaded into his hair, tugging at it softly as his tongue ran along her lower lip. She parted them for him, welcoming him back into her mouth. As soon as the kiss began, it ended. He pressed soft kisses down her neck, causing her to squirm beneath him. Gliding his hands up further, he let them move to her back. Slipping his hand beneath the stretchy material of her bra, he made his way back up to her lips.

"Richard." She looked at him through clouded eyes.

At some point during this entire time, she had slipped into his essence. She had been floating through the salty black, drifting deeper and deeper within him. She couldn't tell what was real anymore. His memories and thoughts buzzed through her mind. All she could feel was him. All she could smell was him.

"Rae…" He caressed her side as she shivered at the touch. "I lo—"

He was cut off as the alarm blared quite loudly. It was deafening in fact. Raven pulled back into herself, leaving his essence to him. She stared up at him in awe. Her lips pink from the force of his second kiss. Rolling to the side, he sprung to his feet. He held his hand out for her, a grin plastered to his face. Rolling her eyes, she returned the grin, taking his hand as he hefted her to her own feet.

"I think I love you too." Her grin turned into a smile as her face flushed and she laced her fingers with his.

"Let's go kick ass." He leaned down giving her a chaste kiss before pulling her towards the door.

When they made it to the living room, they were already in their respective uniforms. Their fingers were still laced as Robin pulled her along behind him. Cyborg stood, staring at the screen with a bored look on his face. Starfire floated not to far behind him, with Beast Boy perched on the back of the couch.

"What's going on?" His voice took that 'leader' tone.

"Dr. Light, again." Cyborg sighed, looking at his built in watch. "It shouldn't take too much time."

"When will the guy learn?" B.B. sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"What's he doing?" Raven asked, trying to get the rest of the information.

"Robbing the city bank." The half machine looked over his shoulder at the two birds.

"Then let's go." Robin commanded, a frown falling on his features at his teams laziness.

**Jump City Bank…**

Raven had decided to ride on the R-cycle with Robin instead of flying. It had been intense, that was for sure. He'd gone so fast she thought that her skin had blown off. Her arms had been securely wrapped around his waist, clinging for dear life. She had also felt the very pleased vibes coming off of her leader. He'd gone fast on purpose…

The violet haired girl stood in front of the lame excuse for a Super-Villain, a hand placed on her hip as she watched warily. Robin had already tried to attack him, but had been thrown off by bright electric beams. Dr. Light had thrown out some bad puns already as well.

Rolling her eyes, she waited for her turn to scare him to death. Star was throwing green beams at him from above as he blocked it with a force field.

'_Always the same tricks.'_ She huffed to herself, crossing her arms.

Taking a few soft steps forward, she tapped the idiot on the shoulder. Whipping around, he stared at her in horror.

"Hi..." She said with a false smile. "You remember me don't you?"

Yelping, he dropped the money bag in his hand. Falling to his knees, he pleaded with her to spare him. She chuckled softly at his newest 'tactic'. Reaching out with a pale hand, she patted him lightly on the head. He flinched as he waited for the immanent death he just _knew_ was to come.

"I won't harm you if you go get in that police car quietly." She told him, retracting her hand back into her cloak.

He nodded his head rapidly. Stumbling to his feet, he scampered off towards the awaiting police men. Her friends/ teammates looked over at her in shock. Giving them a small shrug, she turned on her heel and made her way back to their parked vehicles. Tossing a look over her shoulder, she gestured over in the direction of the Pizzaria.

"It's on me. I'm feeling generous today." She said with a bland tone.

"Sweet!" B.B. jumped up, pumping his fists in the air. "Tofu pizza on Raven!!!"

"No tofu, Grass Stain. We're getting the meat lovers special." Cyborg rubbed his stomach at the thought of it.

Beast Boy's stomach churned at the thought of eating something he'd been at one point in time. "Ew…"

"I'll get both." Raven turned to face him, both of her hands placed on her hips. "Now, are we going or not?"

**Later, that night…**

"Raven, you're like, my new best friend." Beast Boy looked over at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Don't push it, moron." She looked at him with a single eye.

They'd had pizza and jokes and fun. It was an odd feeling, but Raven had actually enjoyed hanging out with B.B. and the rest of them. They had goofed off the entire day. After having a pizza eating contest, they all decided to go the new Super-Mega Arcade that had opened up down the way. Raven had shocked all of them by beating Cyborg and Beast Boy _and_ Robin at some Zombie shooting game. Who knew she could use a gun?

When they arrived home, Raven had almost collapsed on the floor. Lack of sleep does that to a person. Then, after assuring everyone –Robin in particular—that she was fine, Starfire had pulled her into the living room. So, here she was, sitting in front of the alien princess as they all watched some new movie via pay-per-view.

Star had taken a liking to playing with the empath's soft lavender locks. So, Raven sat in front of her as female fingers ran through her hair. They had pulled out the tangles and then started doing different hair styles. She was working on a French Braid at the moment.

Raven was so tired, that she kept nodding off. Each time she did, something in the movie would blow up, waking her again. She really should just go lie down and sleep until… forever. But she didn't want to leave her friends. She'd been having so much fun today. Nothing had gone wrong with her powers. She'd watch Beast Boy's crest fallen face as she beat him at some racing game at the arcade.

Her fingers stroked the false fur of the medium sized teddy bear in her lap. Robin had played some basket ball game and won so many tickets that he could get anything he wanted. She knew his eyes had been on the ipod hanging on the wall, but then he had gotten her the bear. It was cashmere and soft and just for her. Sure, Starfire had looked a little crest fallen as well when he placed it in her hands, but she seemed to be over it already.

"Ow…" Raven winced slightly as Star pulled to hard on her hair.

"Sorry friend!" Her voice came out panicked as she continued to braid the violet strands.

"It's fine Star." Raven chuckled softly, relaxing once more.

**1:34 a.m. –Raven's room…**

She collapsed back on her bed. Four movies and six 2 liter bottles of soda later, they had all finally retreated back to their rooms. Having fun could take a lot out of a person. Pulling herself to the center of her large bed, she glanced around her room through half-lidded eyes. It was dark and warm and strangely comforting.

Sitting up with her back against her headboard, she reached out with her powers and turned on her stereo. Music filled the room as she pulled her powers back to her. 'Modern Swinger' by the Pink Spiders filled her large room.

_She's out of luck and out of hope and out of cigarettes  
misunderstood with naked pictures on the internet  
her social deviance is teasing me I know what I want._

She always did have a ranged interest in music. If the beat was good, and the lyrics were catchy, then the genre didn't matter to her. It was strange that she could fall to sleep listening to scream-o, and fight listening to hip-hop.

_and I'm really gonna really let her know (woah!)  
that I like her but I just don't care enough  
to fool around with love_

Sighing, she pulled the pony tail holder from the bottom of the neat French Braid Starfire had taken hours to perfect. Letting her hair cascade around her face in soft waves, she let her head 'thunk' against the wall behind her.

_yeah my baby's pretty as a car crash  
sexy as the stinger of a hornet in your arm  
just another modern swinger  
screaming catch me if you can with a cigarette in hand  
and it's love  
its heavy and it hurts and its love_

It was then that she felt the flames. That burnt orange that engulfs her each time. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his presence enter her room. What was he doing there? Was he _trying_ to ruin her happy exhaustion?

_strung out on blow she doesn't know why she's not feeling good  
dropped out of school and now she's moving out to Hollywood  
her reckless decadence is taking things a little too far_

He was getting closer. He must just live to annoy her or something. The weight shifted in front of her as he settled down. He waited for to react as sat Indian style in front of her.

"Raven…" His voice seeped out, wrapping around her again.

_and I'm really gonna really let her know (woah!)  
that I like her but I just don't care enough  
to fool around with love_

Her eyes fluttered open to meet his single one. Defiance was evident on her face as she stared him down. He'd expected this, so he sat. He waited patiently for a sarcastic question to escape between her lips. She huffed softly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm tired." She turned her head away from him, her eyes closing again. "So, go away."

_yeah my baby's pretty as a car crash subtle as a splinter  
yeah my baby's smooth as sandpaper warm just like the winter  
screaming catch me if you can with a cigarette in hand  
and its love  
its heavy and it hurts and its love_

She was just full of surprises today…

Growling, Slade leaned forward, his hands at either side of her head. She was pinned between him and her bed now. She felt heat coming off of him, and turned her head to face the criminal. Her eyes widened as she saw how close he was to her. She tried to flatten herself out more against the solid object behind her. She didn't have enough energy to faze through.

"Don't ignore me, little bird." He hissed out at her threateningly.

_staring at my shoes thinking of something to say  
but nothings better than what silence is saying  
when every time I turn around she's always looking away  
its just the nature of the game that we're playing_

"I said I was tired." She ground out between clenched teeth.

Her hands fisted in the material of her bedding as he let one hand caress her face. She gasped softly as it trailed down to her neck, her shoulder, and down her arm. It was dark in her room, but she could still see him. Her heart fluttered in her chest as his breath hissed out from between the slits in his mask.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" He asked curiously.

_And I think I'm tapping out,  
I think I'm gonna skip the title bout_

Frowning, she shoved him back. "You watch me in my _sleep_?! You have just gone from creepy Peeping-Tom to full-on stalker, Slade."

He chuckled at her harsh tone. She was right, though. He couldn't stop watching her. He never wanted to stop. He wanted more and more of her. He wanted to interact with her. He wanted to talk and touch and feel with her. Pulling her forward by her waist, he stroked her face again.

_yeah my baby's pretty as a car crash  
sexy as the stinger of a hornet in your arm  
just another modern swinger  
screaming catch me if you can with a cigarette in hand  
and it's love  
its heavy and it hurts and its love_

She shivered under the touch, shying away from it. "Stop."

"Never." He smirked, pulling her flush against him.

Her heart leapt in her chest as her powers wrapped around her reading light on the night stand. As his hand traveled down slowly, she gasped, shattering the light. Darkness cloaked them once more, hiding everything. Her hands came up and cupped his masked face. She bit her lip as she fought with herself to take it off.

_yeah my baby's pretty as a car crash  
sexy as the stinger of a hornet in your arm  
just another modern swinger  
screaming catch me if you can with a cigarette in hand  
and it's love  
its heavy and it hurts and its love_

His large hand came up and wrapped around her wrist. "Do it."

His voice made her shiver. Why was his voice so damn enthralling? It was husky, rough, and deep; it drove her mad. She obeyed the soft command, pulling off his two toned mask, and setting it aside. It was then that she noticed the position they were in. He had fallen back when she shoved him, but only into a sitting position. When he had tugged her forward she had landed in his lap, almost straddling him.

The song changed on her stereo, flipping to 'You're a God' by Vertical Horizon.

_I've got to be honest  
I think you know  
We're covered in lies and that's OK  
There's somewhere beyond this I know  
But I hope I can find the words to say_

Placing her hands on his chest, she noticed the lack of armor, yet again. Her small hands gripped the soft material of his shirt as he glided his hand to the small of her back. He leaned forward, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

_Never again no  
No never again_

_'Cause you're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know  
You're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
I'd let you go_

"Why are you doing this for that girl?" She whispered, closing her eyes tightly.

"I'm not doing this for her." He frowned, pulling her tighter into the embrace. "I don't know why I'm doing this remember?"

She sighed at his answer, melting against him. It felt so right to be in his arms. They were strong and he was warm. She nuzzled his neck gingerly as she got closer to him.

_But I've been unable  
To put you down  
I'm still learning things I ought to know by now  
It's under the table so  
I need something more to show somehow_

He didn't know why. She didn't know why. They were both in a loop of confused emotions. Yet, when they were together, it didn't seem to matter. When they were close like this, and submerged in each other's essence, nothing mattered.

"What if Robin catches you?" She asked; her voice muffled against his skin.

"He won't." He assured her, stroking along her spine to relax her. "I'll be gone before he notices a thing."

"What exactly would he notice at one in the morning?" She pulled back to stare at him in amusement.

Sighing, he rolled his good eye. "You know what I meant."

_Never again no  
No never again_

_'Cause you're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know  
You're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
I'd let you go_

She giggled softly, and started to melt into him again before she jerked back. Scrambling from his reach, she peered at him through the think black. Reaching out with her powers she shut off her stereo, quieting her large room.

"What are we doing?" She hissed, getting up from her bed.

"We were… hugging, I believe." He stated dryly, watching her pace.

"_We_ aren't supposed to hug." She glared at him. "We aren't even supposed to talk like this. You shouldn't be here. Why did I let my damned guard down?"

"Because you wanted me here as much as I wanted to be here." He pushed off from the bed to catch her wrist as she swung at him. "Don't try and deny it, gem. I can feel it in you."

Shoving him away, she looked up at him outraged. "Don't you _dare_ use that name. I am _not_ the gem anymore. I'm just me, now. Don't go reminding me of bad memories."

"Then what should I call you?!" He growled, pushing her back.

Her back hit a wall, and she gasped in surprise as he pressed himself to her. His hands gripped her hips tightly. Possessively. Her hands clenched tightly as she waited for him to do something violent. She had been wondering where his true side had gone.

"What should I call you, huh?" His voice was soft but still gruff, and knee weakening. "Little bird is for when I'm teasing you. Raven is your name, and that's not imaginative at all. Rae is what your 'friends' call you. Ms. Roth is too formal. So what should I call you?"

She looked up at him with wide violet eyes. "What?" She asked breathlessly.

"Tell me what I can call you." He said.

It was a suggestion. He wasn't bossing her around. He wasn't beating her senseless. He wasn't violating her. The only part of her he'd _really_ violated was her mind. Then again, she'd entered his too.

"What's wrong with us?" Raven whispered, trying to hide the strain in her voice.

"I have no clue." He chortled. "But knowing everything is overrated."

Rolling her eyes, she let her hands drift up to tangle in his hair. Her eyes drooped as fatigue started to take over again. He lifted her up silently, setting her back down on the bed tentatively.

"Stay with me." She pleaded with him. "I can't sleep. Please, stay with me."

He nodded hesitantly. The longer he stayed, the harder it was for him to leave. After he had released his hold on her, she'd crawled under the blankets. He crawled in next to her, wrapping his arms around her petite frame. She rolled to face him, their bodies fitting against each other perfectly.

"Thank you, Slade." She said happily, inhaling his scent. "We'll talk more when I can think straight…"

"You're welcome, my Raven." He mumbled into her hair as she drifted off.

**It's done! Oh, my god… I wrote this in one night. I've got to be crazy here… in answer to RobRae4ever! I don't know who she'll end up with. That's the part of my plot I left open. But whoever she ends up with, I could always make an alternate ending for her to wind up with who ever she doesn't end up with in the end… **

**For Jessa… there I put your name again. w **

**Love to my readers!!! **


	10. Lavender

**Chapter 10! Two of the four I want to get out during this long weekend. I'm watching dance clips from So you Think you Can dance… I don't know why, but it inspires me to write… anyways… here we go.**

**Disclaimer: don't own it. Never will. Which sucks… a lot…**

"Raven…" He spoke softly, trying to wake the slumbering bird in his arms.

She mumbled something incoherent into his chest as she slept on. He wanted to talk, and she wanted to sleep. It was the most she'd slept in three days. She knew the sun's rays threatened to break through the think material of her curtains, but she was just so comfortable.

"Wake up, little bird." He said with a bored tone. "If you don't wake up, I'll be forced to drop you into the ocean."

Her eyes snapped open at that. It was November; that water was freezing during the winter. She peered at him through the violet locks in her face. She already knew she had some serious bed head by the look on his face. Her eyes widened a fraction as she stared at the face that had been hidden from her –and the Titans—for so long.

"I guess both Beast Boy and Starfire were wrong about what was under there." She murmured, sitting up and slipping from his grasp.

He watched with a raised eyebrow as she searched for something on her bed. The sheets were bunched at her waist as she leaned forward trying to find the missing piece. When her fingers brushed across the cold metal, she smiled grimly. Turning back to him, she averted her eyes as she held out his two toned mask. His eye widened considerable as he reached out and took his mask back.

She waited patiently to hear the metal click of the mask's latch. When she didn't hear it, she cast a quick glance up at him. He was sitting there, just staring at his mask. An eye patch rested over the un-useable eye as emotions passed through the other blue-gray one.

Pain.

Regret.

Longing.

All emotions she knew so well.

Sighing softly, she dragged her hand through her tangled hair. She cast a quick glance over at her clock. The red numbers read that it was almost mid-afternoon. Looking back to the man in front of her, she crawled over. Resting her hands on his, she caught his panicked stare.

They stayed silent, not knowing what to do next. So, Raven took the initiative. Pushing his mask aside to rest on the pillow next to them, she wedged herself between his legs. He was sitting up now, his knees bent slightly as the girl sat in the middle of his limbs. Her soft hands came up to cup his face. Her eyes searched it, trying to take in as much as he would allow her to.

Tipping her head to the side as she continued to memorize his face, she shivered as hand came up to cup her cheek. A ghost of a smile played on her lips as she stroked his cheek gently. She leaned into his hand as he kept it there, gazing at her in interest. Her eyes fluttered shut as a warmth spread through her.

She could feel his essence mixing with hers as her minds defenses fell. She was giving him open access, and he had been doing the same. She could search if she wanted, but she didn't. Raven wanted him to tell her. She wanted him to open up and tell her everything about himself. She wanted to know everything.

And he felt the same.

"I could heal your eye." She whispered the information as her fingers brushed across the black patch.

"I don't want you to. Not yet." He replied, catching her wrist and bring her hand back down to rest on his chest.

'_He couldn't be older then 30…'_ She thought to herself as her eyes scanned his features again.

"I'm twenty-nine." He chortled, grinning.

She could feel his heart hammering away in his chest. It beat beneath her palm as her eyes drifted down to the broad expanse. Trailing her gaze back up, she met his amused stare. Tangling her fingers in his white blond hair, she leaned forward slowly. Slade was taken aback. She was kissing him this time. When their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss, he couldn't take anymore.

Threading his gloveless fingers into her lavender locks, he pulled her more firmly to him. Their lips worked against each others in a gentle passion as the fire inside of them built with each touch. Parting her lips in invitation, she moaned softly as his tongue darted into her mouth. They danced again. Their tongues moved against each others ardently. His other hand moved to the small of her back, pulling her flush against him.

Pulling from the kiss, she rested her forehead against his. Her breath came in small pants as she lost herself in him.

"Raven…" The way he spoke her name made her giddy inside, causing her heart to flutter.

"You need to go." She told him, her voice shaking. "Robin is already up, and I'm normally up by now too. He's going to come for me."

Slade sighed in frustration. He wanted to steal his little bird away. Reaching over, he gripped his mask tightly with a single hand. Her feminine ones took the steel mask away. She smiled up at him meekly and placed the cold covering over his gorgeous face. Her small fingers latched the clasp, and her hands slid back down to his chest with a sigh.

Before she knew it, he was out of her bed and standing by her window. "I'm not stopping little bird. This thing –whatever it is—is not being caused by the woman you met yesterday. No matter how much we both want it to be that way, it isn't. She plays dirty, but she hates emotions. Don't let it confuse you."

After that, he was gone. Her curtains fluttered in the wind because of the open window. Falling out of bed, she scrambled to her feet and stumbled to the opening. Looking out, she couldn't spot him anywhere. He always was good with those strange disappearing acts.

**Bathroom…**

She had darted quickly, clothes in hand, from her room to another. Her bare feet padded against the tile floor as she set her clothes down on the marble counter top. Pivoting on her foot, she faced the door and locked in quickly. She didn't need Beast Boy walking in on her again.

She shuddered at the thought. Sure, she'd made him suffer greatly for his mistake. He wouldn't go near 'her' bathroom anymore. Scoffing, she turned to the glass door of the shower. Pulling it open, she turned the knob for hot water. She smelled like Slade –not that she really minded—and Robin would notice if she didn't scrub it away. Stepping back, she let the water run while she stripped from her leotard and cloak. They fell in a puddle at her feet.

Sighing, she stepped into the glass cubicle. Hot water flowed down her skin. She felt every ache in her body stop as the heat calmed her guilt. She didn't even bother to close the door all the way as she lost her train of thought. All that was running through her mind was how good it felt to be standing under the pounding water.

Reaching out with her powers, she pulled her shampoo to her. Squirting some into her hand, she started to message it into her scalp. The pink soap was what gave her the strawberry scented hair. After it was completely rubbed in, she let the water rinse the lather from her violet hair. The soft scent filled the room, rising with the steam to fog up the large mirror on the wall opposite her.

Pouring out her vanilla body wash she began to scrub away _his_ smell. She really didn't want it to go away… Sighing, she began to rinse off the sweet scented foam coating her body. It was only then that she noticed the extra soap bottle sitting on the shelf. Reaching out with a damp hand, she pulled it to her.

'_Lavender?'_ Her brows furrowed.

Shrugging, she snapped open the top and inhaled the flowery scent deeply. Making a small sound of satisfaction, she poured some out and into her hand. Now she would smell like lavender and vanilla…

'_Not a bad mix…_' She smiled softly.

After ridding herself of his smell, she shut the water off. She already missed the sensation of water running across her skin. Groaning she pulled her towel off the rack hanging outside the glass. Wrapping it around herself securely, she stepped out still dripping. Reaching out a single hand, she created a clear streak in the fogged glass before her. She saw the look in her eyes, and felt the guilt settle back into her stomach.

"You stupid girl." She glared into her reflection.

Blackness leaked from her. It recoiled behind her like a cobra as her eyes grew white. Then, darting forward, it struck the mirror shattering it. Gasping, Raven pulled her escaping powers back to her. She gulped as she began to pat herself dry so that she could change.

**Living room…**

Robin sat at one of the computers, his masked eyes narrowed into slits. He was looking for Slade while everyone was still asleep. He needed to find his masked foe. It was a little obsessive of him, but something was stressing Raven out. He had a feeling it was something to do with him and the villain that seemed to be bothering them most.

Another dead end… He sighed dragging his fingers through his gelled hair. He hadn't heard the almost inaudible padding of footsteps coming up behind him. He jumped as two hands rested on his shoulders.

"What are you looking for?" Her voice rung softly in his ear as her fingers worked at the tension in his shoulders.

"Slade." He choked out while holding back a moan.

She was good with those hands. He let his head lull back as she worked the knots out of his back. Leaning over his shoulder, she peered at the computer screen.

"Not working well?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nuh-uh…" He mumbled, frowning because she stopped.

She nodded her head, expecting his answer. Sighing, she continued to work at his shoulders and upper back. She still felt the guilt building up in her stomach. It had made itself at home in her intestines and kept building up. She felt like she was going to blow. Nawing at her lower lip, she took a few steps back.

"Raven?" He turned to look at the girl behind him.

Her eyes betrayed the calm look on her face. He spun in his chair to face her. Standing, he took a single step towards her. With an outstretched hand, he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Scanning her body he took notice of the casual wear. A pair of knee length, off-white shorts clung to her thighs, and a purple T-shirt fit her like a second skin, little silver swirls going up one of the sides.

"Is something wrong?" He asked after his eyes finally made it back to hers.

She had felt the trail that his gaze had made down her body and she couldn't help but smirk. "No. Why do you ask?"

"You just seemed upset." He shrugged a single shoulder. "Rae… do you want to go out with me today?"

Her eyes widened at the question. "Are you—are you asking me on a date, Mr. Grayson?"

"Well…" He trailed off, his face flushing. "Yeah. What do you say?"

"Yes." She smiled, lunging forward and hugging him tightly.

He stumbled back a bit before he wrapped his arms around her small waist. All of the concerned emotions washed away with her answer. They were going on their first official date. He chuckled into her violet hair, stroking her spine. Suddenly, she went frigid under his touch. Pushing away from him, she looked into his eyes with regret.

"Robin, I have to tell you something." She said, her voice shaking.

"Tell me while we're out." He grinned, grabbing her hand.

She sighed softly as he pulled her in the direction of the door. She really didn't want to tell him, but if they were going to be a couple, she would have to. Raven bit her lip again as he pulled her down a hallway. It was going to be a long day.

**Later- 4:57 p.m.**

She'd been trying to tell him the entire time, but he just wouldn't listen long enough. He kept asking stupid questions! Okay… so maybe they weren't stupid to him. He wanted to know more about her since she already knew about him. The information he kept asking for was private though. It was the thing she didn't want to explain or think about. She could barely breathe with it weighing down on her.

"Come on, Rae. Tell me about where you're from." He squeezed her hand over the table top.

After seeing a movie and going for a walk in the park, they had ended up at the Pizzaria once again. The movie had been lame and the park had been filled with people who wanted to get their autographs and women who wanted to get with her date. Raven tapped her foot against the linoleum floor as they sat at a booth.

"It's really not that special. Just some other dimension full of temples and monks." She told him through gritted teeth.

"There had to be more than that." He chuckled, scooting closer to her. "I know about your dad. What about your mom?"

Both of their sodas boiled over the rim of their respective cups. Her grip on his hand tightened as the glass shattered. She winced at the odd looks they received, and looked out the window and away from her date.

"Sorry." She whispered; her face red with embarrassment.

"It's fine." He frowned. "Raven, you want to get out of here?"

Turning to face him, she nodded her head rapidly in response. He grinned, placing a few bills onto the table. Pulling her from the booth, they darted out of the restaurant and to the R-cycle. He swung his leg over, passing her the spare helmet. Taking it quickly, she pulled it over her head and hopped on behind him.

The motorcycle purred as he turned it on, revving the engine. After he pulled on his own helmet, he sped out into the street. Her hold on him tightened as he swerved around the slow traffic. Smirking, he called back to her over his shoulder to 'hold on'. It came out muffled through the glass of his helmet and the passing winds. She gripped even tighter at his torso, yelping as she felt the weight shift on the bike.

He popped the front wheel up, traveling forward only by the back wheel. Squeezing her eyes shut she readied herself to fall just in case. Her eyes snapped open as she felt the front tip back down. She let out a relieved laugh at feeling level again. Burying her face into his back, she let the feeling of the wind gliding past them take over her senses.

She was finally getting used to this high-speed craziness when she felt the bike lurch to a stop. Her eyes refused to open as Robin shut off the engine. They were home and she still hadn't gotten a chance to tell him. Groaning, she forced herself to peel off of him. Rolling her head like she'd seen Slade do so many times, she tried to shake the fidgety feeling from her system.

It didn't work.

Robin looked at her as he placed his bright red helmet on the seat of his R-cycle. She had pulled hers off and shaken her hair out. Holding it out to him she looked with pleading eyes. He took the spare reluctantly, and frowned as she fazed away.

"Damn…" He hissed, storming to the door.

**With Slade…**

He watched the whole ordeal in the garage. Something was troubling his little bird. He knew she was tearing inside as she tried to decide on what to do. He could still feel the warmth of her in his arms. He hadn't changed his shirt because it smelled so much like her. These little things that he did to still feel connected made him shudder.

He was attached to a half-demon goody-goody. The thought didn't sit well with him, but somewhere inside he didn't mind. Which made him sicker. This had to be the witches fault.

"I'm going to make my move." Her voice sent disgusted shivers across his skin.

"What move is that?" He hissed over his shoulder.

Christine was leaning on the door jam looking at him with amused eyes. A small black dress hugged her hourglass figure, showing just enough to leave almost any man drooling. Sauntering over, she leaned on the back of his chair.

"It's a secret." She giggled at the annoyed look in his eye. "Don't get in my way."

"I already said I wouldn't." He hissed back.

"Good." She patted him on the head as if he were a child. "I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

**7:26 p.m. Titan Tower…**

"Raven, please open up." He knocked on her door again.

"Dude, maybe she's meditating or sumthin'." Beast Boy shrugged, trying to get Robin to leave his post.

"I don't care." He snapped. "I have to talk to her."

Just then, red lights flashed through out the building, the alarm ringing deafeningly. The metal door in front of him slid open to reveal a cloaked Raven staring at him with hard eyes. He gulped audibly, breaking out into a cold sweat.

"Um… uh… hi?" He squeaked as his voice cracked.

"Hi." She said, rolling her eyes. "Let's get this over with…"

She brushed past both of the boys, walking down the length of the hallway with rapid footsteps. The two boys looked at each other with frozen features, and then sped after her. When they had made it to the living room, a live video was playing over the large screen. Some charity ball was being trashed.

"Titans Go!" Robin commanded.

Before anyone could move, Raven was gone. A large black raven encased her as she soared through the sky.

**Charity Ball…**

Saying the place was huge would be a large understatement. Raven raised a fine eyebrow as she spotted a giant chandelier hanging above the center of the ballroom. Many people were huddled in corners as they all stared at one person in particular.

A female someone…

"Raven!" She smiled at her, placing a hand on her hip. "It's so nice of you to show up. Where are your little buddies though?"

"They're on their way." She snapped glaring into green eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, come now, don't be rude." Her voice was sweet, but laced with a bitterness.

Her shoes crunched across broken glass as she made her way to some of the nicely dressed patrons. Reaching out with a feminine hand, she gripped a handsome suitor by the throat. Pulling him up into the air, her hand over her head, his feet dangling above the floor; she couldn't help but giggle. The brunette caught the female birds gaze.

"You should really be nicer, maybe dress up a little." She suggested. "I mean, look at this guy…"

She dropped him to the floor. He sat in a heap on the floor, gazing up in terror as he tried to catch his breath. Reaching down, she gripped his lower face scrunching it up in a mocking way.

"He's cute. He could be a loyal little servant to you. But they way you dress…" She took a breath a shook her head. "It just sends off creepy vibes."

"I don't think I caught your name last time we spoke." Raven hissed, clenching her fists.

"Oh!" She pushed the man away, twisting his head back so that it snapped as he collapsed to the floor. "How impolite of me. Please, call me Christine. At least for now anyways."

Raven cringed as she heard the sickening crack of bone hitting bone. "Christine… a mundane name for someone who seems to have the powers you say you do."

"What's a name anyway?" The brunette tossed her arms up. "I mean, your name is Raven. It's not like you're actually a bird or anything. So when did you say your friends were getting here?"

Raven took a few steps forward, watching the woman before her carefully. "Soon."

"Oh, good. I wouldn't want them to miss the big show." She smiled again, strolling up to the other girl as if they were best friends. "Listen, about yesterday… no hard feelings?"

"What?" Violet eyes narrowed as green ones changed into a bright aqua.

"I'm not trying to force you into anything." Christine patted her shoulder lightly. "Well… I am, but I don't think you should hold that against me. I've been doing things like this for centuries."

"Exactly, how old are you?" Raven asked breathlessly.

"Oh I lost track during the Roman Empire." She tossed a brown curl over her shoulder. "Anyways, I'm not going to stop until you do what I want. That's for you to rule over the dimensions and have me as your right hand gal."

"Right!" She retorted with mock curiosity. "Remind me why I'll be doing this again?"

Two female hands pushed her hood back. The dainty fingers stroked her violet locks gently before gripping a chunk of hair and tugging. A frown replaced the smile that had been on the woman's red lips. Raven cried out in pain as Christine tossed her across the room by her hair.

"Don't test me little girl." She hissed, her eyes changing to pure black and her voice deepening. "I'll pass with flying colors."

Raven looked up at the woman in confusion.

Her voice lightened again, a smile falling on her features and her eyes changing to a yellow color. "Now… you have _got_ to tell me what body wash you use. Is it… lavender?"

**Cliffy!!! Next chapter will start where this one ended. More about Christine and her craziness in the next one too. She's going to be my favorite evil character x3!!! A pretty, sadistic, seemingly sweet person who… (like I said, you'll find out next chapter)**

**I know it makes you feel special when I put your name in here so…. JESSA!!! Happy now?**

**Love and cookies to my readers. **


	11. She, He, It

**Chapter 11!!! Whootness!!! Okay… so I don't have anything exciting to say because I need a life! Oh wait… I have one I just don't use it. Oops.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or Raven or Slade or Robin or any of the characters expect for Christine. She's mine. And evil.**

"What are we? Having a sleep over?" Raven almost shouted as she stood from the hard floor.

"No. But if you really wanted to we could always arrange something." Christine shrugged a shoulder, mischief in her eyes.

"No! Thank you, but no." She replied coldly.

"Fine." The brunette pretending to pout, crossing her arms over her chest as her lower lip hung out more. "This is quite boring Raven. You should really attack me now."

"I'm not making a move until—"

"You're friends get here." She finished for her, looking at her nails critically. "Yeah, I know. That's why I want them to get here already. Until then, I guess I'll just have to keep killing people to get a rise out of you."

Christine was standing by the frightened people again. All of their eyes were on the other girl, beginning for her to save them. A delicate hand gripped bleach blond hair and began to pull and squirming woman through the rubble on the floor. She cried out to Raven as Christine dragged her through the broken glass pieces. Blood smeared on the floor as she pulled her just a little closer to the center.

"Attack or she dies." The playful look on her face had disappeared.

Raven looked on hesitantly. She flinched as Christine pulled the woman in the air by her blond locks. The brunette looked up at the hanging girl, wiping away a stray tear that fell from her watering eyes. A razor sharp nail cut into the soft skin of the woman's face eliciting a cry of pain.

"Come on, Raven!" Christine tried to push the girl verbally.

The bird stood frozen, watching as the goddess slit the blonde's throat. Releasing the golden locks, she let the woman fall to the floor. She bled out around herself, as she lay dead in a puddle of red liquid. Before the pool could get large enough to reach her shoes, she started walking forward.

"They're dead because of you." She hissed, glaring over at the paler girl. "If you had done something, maybe she would have lived. If you don't _move_ I will kill off every person in the room. Do _something!_"

Raven's head told her the same thing. Do something. Dosomethingdosoemthingdosomething. Her hands shook as she stared a demon in the eye. A demon other than her father or herself. Gulping, the goth took a step forward.

Christine's head tipped to the side as she scanned the empath. Something was building inside of her. She could feel it. Her heels clicked on the floor as she took a few more steps forward. Black smoke swirled around her hand as it formed the shape of an athame.

"Who should I kill next, Raven?" She whispered as she got closer to the girl.

Grasping the knife in her hand, it became solid. The silver blade glistened in the light. She began to circle the girl, dragging her free hand across the dark material of her cloak. When she got completely behind her, she rested her hand on her shoulder and leaned in closer, whispering into her ear.

"Pick someone. Tell me how to make them suffer." Her words were so tempting.

"Don't harm anyone." She hissed over her shoulder.

"I can't follow your orders until you beat me." She patted her on the shoulder, gliding the blade down one of her arms.

Moving her cloak open, she placed the athame in her hand, closing the girls pale fingers over the hilt of it. She took a step back, and then started to walk back to the center. Turning on her heal she face the violet haired girl. She made a come hither motion, cueing the girl to attack.

"Let's go." She smiled sweetly, placing her hands on her hips.

Before she knew it, Raven had sent the woman flying back with a blast of dark energy. Christine waited for the harsh impact of something solid. It would hurt, but it wouldn't cause any real damage. The brunette hit something soft as two arms caught her directly from behind. Her ever changing eyes looked up into masked ones.

"Oh, thank god you're here!" She said with a strained voice, wrapping her arms around the brightly colored super hero. "She's been killing them off one by one!"

Robin's eyes grew wide as his vision snapped over to Raven. The rest of the Titans stood behind him, looking at her with the same shock. Violet eyes grew just as wide. She glanced down at the hand with the double edged blade in it. The silver was coated with a thick red substance, and there was some dripping from her hand. She released the weapon as if it was on fire. Stumbling back a few steps, her eyes darted back up to meet Robin's.

"Raven… what did you do?" His voice rasped out huskily.

"No, Robin, I didn't do it." She returned shakily. "Don't believe her. She's the one that's been doing this. She's been trying to get me to—"

"I was her next victim!" Christine shook in Boy Wonder's arms, false tears streaming down her face and smearing her eyeliner.

"Rae, what were you thinking?" Beast Boy took a step forward, looking between the two limp bodies on the floor. "Did you finally snap or something?"

"No!" She screeched, holding her head. "I didn't do this! Please, you have to believe me. I would never do this!"

Cyborg stepped forward this time. "I believe you, Rae. Just tell us what happened, and we can figure this out."

Pointing a bloody finger to the brunette in Robin's arms, she spoke harshly. "She did all of this. She's trying to get me to be something I'm not! She wants me to be like Trigon."

"Raven, what are you talking about? We saw the blade and you attacking her with your powers." Robin's arms tightened more securely around the woman.

"She snapped that man's neck, and she slit the girl's throat." Christine sobbed into his chest.

Raven looked around the room, looking for someone to defend her. She had tons of witnesses. As she looked around she remembered the large blast of black magick she'd emitted. Everyone was unconscious. No one could defend her. It was her word against Christine's.

"I'm your friend, Robin!" She glared into his mask angrily. "You should believe me over anyone else."

"I'm sorry, but it's just little hard to believe when we caught you red handed!" He snapped back, staring just as angrily.

"Cy, tell him." She begged; her voice cracking.

"Rae… he has a good point." The words barely escaped his mouth.

She felt sick. She wanted to puke. Her friends didn't believe her. Years of time together and they trusted some stranger over her. Tears stung the backs of her eyes as she held back a sob. Her stomach lurched as she felt their anger and confusion.

"Friend Raven, you should come with us." Starfire started to float towards her.

"I didn't do it." She swallowed down the bile that threatened to come up. "I wouldn't do it. That's why she's doing this. She's trying to turn you guys against me."

"Rae, just come with us and we can find out what happened." Cyborg looked at her with pleading eyes.

"No. I didn't do it!" She shouted, getting the urge to stomp her foot. "Why don't you guys get that? I didn't do it. If I have to tell you a hundred times I will. I didn't do. She did! Her name is Christine and she's trying to turn you guys against me!"

Looks of pain passed over all of her friends faces as they fought with the facts. Raven looked guilty, but she was bent on her reason for it. Robin tensed greatly as the sobs in his chest turned to laughs. He looked down at the brunette in his arms, and she looked back with bright blue eyes.

"Oh, this is perfect." Her chest shook as she giggled some more. "Your friends turned on you so easily."

Cyborg turned to look at the small woman, his mouth hanging open. She sprung forward, standing; her make-up perfect once more. Tossing her long brown curls over her shoulder, she grinned cheekily at the demoness. Glancing over her shoulder at the people behind her, she shrugged a single shoulder.

"I like to play games." She stated, turning on her heel to face the boy that had caught her. "Now then, she didn't tell me how cute you were."

Robin's eyebrows shot up with a questioning look.

She gave him a sultry smirk and then tugged him forward, crashing her lips to his. His eyes grew wide as her tongue snaked into his mouth. He struggled for a second against her strength before his mind began to cloud. Raven felt her heart break a little as he returned the woman's kiss.

"Friend Robin!" Starfire's eyes glowed green as she tore the two apart. "What are you thinking?"

"Um… I wasn't." He replied breathlessly.

Christine rolled her eyes as the alien's grip tightened, trying to cause her pain. Reaching up, she gripped her tan wrist. Squeezing harshly, she heard a loud snap as she fractured the princess' wrist. Star cried out as she dropped the both of them, cradling the wounded limb in her other hand.

Raven rushed forward, her eyes glowing white. Blackness wound itself around Christine's lithe form, pushing her back and pinning her to the wall. The pale girl reached out with one hand, placing it on Starfire's wounded wrist. A small ring off blue energy wound around it, healing the bone beneath the skin.

Star looked down at her with thankful and regret filled eyes. The female bird cast a glare over at Robin and then turned her attention back to the woman still pinned to the wall. As Raven walked up to her, the human/ machine hybrid followed closely. He placed a hand on her shoulder as Christine's eyes opened to reveal pitch black.

"That tickled." Her voice was filled with amusement as a smirk spread across her lips.

The wall behind her was intended with the shape of her body. She glared up with hate filled eyes, muttering her chant. Little blue bolts of electricity ran across the blackness, shocking the woman in its hold. Christine shook, crying out as it singed her skin and traveled through her veins. The black squeezed tighter, cracking ribs under the pressure.

Cyborg looked on with worry. He tugged at Raven's arm, trying to get her to stop. The internal torture she was performing subsided. Black eyes looked into angry violet ones, sending shivers down the bird's spine. Robin was still in a daze from the impact of her kiss. Beast Boy and Starfire watched the scene before them, confusion etched over every crevice of their being.

A hallow, deep chuckle came from her mouth as blood seeped past her lips. Her voice was eerily deep as she spoke again. "That's my girl."

With a small scream of frustration, Raven clenched her fists shut, causing the black to crush the woman inside. Flexing her hands, the power retracted into her, dropping the brunette to the ground. She ground her teeth trying to calm the rage building inside of her.

She was to her feet in seconds, wiping the blood from her lips. "You shouldn't have let me go."

Soon, all of her friends were suspended mid-air. The more they moved the more pain they were in. Freezing any sort of movement, they stared at the two women on the ground. Getting ready to send an attack at her, Raven was caught off guard as a fist connected with her jaw.

"Don't even think about it." She hissed down to the smaller girl.

Kneeling before her, she took her jaw in a single hand. She stared at her critically before pulling her to her feet. She shoved her into the wall, bringing a grunt from pale lips. The goddess tipped her head to the side, a scowl on her face.

"If you attack me, they die." She whispered, pulling her forward by her cloak and then slamming her back into the wall. "We wouldn't want that now would we?"

"No." Raven groaned out, feeling blood drip down the back of her head.

"Now, you're going to listen to me." Christine informed; her voice still deep. "I won't kill your friends. I'm going to leave that for you when you finally turn for me. You _will_ turn. I'll be sure of that."

Pulling her back away from the wall, she made sure she stood straight, looking at her friends. She circled until she was behind her again. Both hands squeezed her shoulders tightly, popping one of them out of socket.

"You will make them suffer." She whispered into her ear as she sent the same attack Raven had used on her to torture her friends. "You will kill, and enjoy the kill. You will become queen over every realm. I'll watch and teach you until you understand."

Her fingers cut through the material of her leotard, breaking delicate skin. Blood slid down Raven's arms, dripping to the floor. She winced at the pain she and her friends were going through. The words being whispered in her ear engraved to her mind.

"I will rule you. I'll take your soul and rip it shreds. Then, I'll swallow your humanity." Her voice echoed around the room, causing Raven's gut to clench as she felt sick again. "You will be mine. I'll control your powers. You will never stop me."

The form behind her changed. It grew smaller and the voice sounded so familiar. Her friends' eyes widened as they saw the change. Two pale hands turned Raven around in their hold. As violet orbs met violet orbs, she wanted retch.

"I can take any form I want." The deep voice rang from the girl before her.

Raven stared at herself. Christine had shifted into a copy of her. She was still in her little black dress that hugged her curves, but everything else that made Raven made Christine. She changed again, shifting into the tall man she had killed earlier. He smirked down at her vindictively.

"You will be evil." Christine's voice rang from the male body, his brown eyes shining with laughter. "You will be mine."

His voice was deep again. Inhuman, as he said the last sentence. He leaned down quickly giving her a deep kiss. Before Raven could react in any way, she had blacked out. Nothing played in her mind but the pure darkness that had been in those pitch black eyes. He… She… _It_ wasn't human. _It_ was the black that she lived in and hid from. And _it_ was after her……

**11:13 p.m.**

Robin had been sitting by her side the entire time she was unconscious. After seeing the lip lock between Raven and… whoever that was, he had snapped out of it. The invisible force holding them in the air disappeared along with the person controlling it. They had all rushed to Raven, who had collapsed in a heap of limp limbs on the floor. She was barely breathing when they finally made it back to the tower.

After Cyborg had set her shoulder back in placed, and put a tube down her throat, he had left Robin to the unconscious bird. He was so mad at himself for letting him believe the lie that had been painted in front of him. He had been tricked into mistrust of his best friend. He groaned taking her pale hand in both of his and pressing a kiss to the softness of her palm.

Nothing was changing. She was still unconscious and wounded, and he was still guilty. Her eyes moved rapidly behind her eyelids as if she was seeing something. Maybe she was… He would wait patiently until she woke up. She'd only been under for a few hours. She could wake up at any second.

He hoped and prayed that she would. He needed to apologize. Profusely… with a lot of begging and groveling. As he was lost in thought at how he could make it up to her, he didn't notice her heart rate pick up.

Rain pounded down outside. The showering sound drowned everything else out. Lightning flashed across the dark sky, and thunder soon followed.

Lavender eyes shot open and she gagged on the tube down her throat. Robin jumped, his eyes widening beneath his white and black mask. Reaching out, he helped her pulled the tube out, and patted her back as she sat up to cough. His face was deadly serious as she fell back onto the small medical bed.

"Cyborg…" She croaked her request, rubbing her sore throat with a small hand.

Robin nodded, getting up from his chair next to the bed and darted out. Within a few minutes, he returned with the half machine behind him. The larger man rushed to her side, taking her in his bionic arms and holding her close.

"Are you alright little Rae?" He asked tenderly, his eyes shut.

He felt her nod in response as she hugged him back. "Viktor… what happened?"

"That… _thing_ kissed you and you passed out." He informed her as he lay her back down.

"No, after that." Her eyes fluttered shut as she waited for his answer.

"You were pretty banged up, so we brought you back here. You've only been out for a little. So don't worry about that okay?" He told her, his voice soft. "I'm sorry I didn't listen at first."

She gulped, nodding in acceptance to his apology.

"I'm sure the other Titans want to say sorry too." He said as he brushed past Robin. "I'll go get 'em"

He left them like that… Frozen in silence. The only noise was the beeping of the heart monitor. She opened her eyes as she heard his foot steps grow closer.

"I'm so sorry, Ra—"

"Shut up." She interrupted him coldly, tears falling from her eyes. "I don't want to hear it Richard."

She felt so betrayed. She felt hurt and relieved at the same time. He had thought she killed people. After everything they'd been through, he thought she could just kill someone? She had told him her reason behind being a Titan and he still thought she could take another's life. Her heart ached in her chest as more tears flowed from her eyes.

"Raven…" He reached out to wipe a tear away.

Hitting the touch of comfort away, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Sitting up, she glared into his masked eyes. Her hands gripped the thin mattress as burning, salty tears fell silently. She couldn't be mad at him for kissing Christine. She'd been kissing a villain behind his back the entire time.

That's why she felt relieved. He committed the same crime she had. He had ripped her still beating heart from her chest and crushed it. He didn't know how easily she could do the same. She wouldn't though. She wouldn't tell him, ever. She didn't want him to feel the same pain she felt now.

The pain she felt was mostly caused by the untrusting eyes though. The eyes of her friends, looking at her like she was a monster. They had looked at her like her like she had grown two more eyes. She could do that, but she was positive she hadn't then. Her heart ached as she felt Robin's need to be forgiven.

"Tell them I forgive them." She spoke in a whisper, looking away from his hidden gaze. "I'll be back soon. I just need to think a little."

"Where are you going?" He asked with a husky voice as she stood.

"I need to talk to someone." She froze next to him. "I won't be gone long. I promise."

He nodded hesitantly, as if giving her permission to leave. He knew even if he had protested she would have left anyways. Letting her without any resistance was probably the best way to go. He watched as she walked out of the room, wanting to pull her back and hold her in his arms.

She fought back the sobs that wanted to rack her body. She'd save that for when she was outside. The rain would hide her tears, and wash away everything. She fazed through the tower until she was at the exit. Pushing the door open, she stepped slowly out and into the curtain of rain that was falling from the sky.

She reached out with her mind, looking for him. He wasn't where he was last time. Now that they had opened their minds to one another, their bond was growing more. She located him within second and started to trudge in that direction.

She was already soaked to the bone by the time she was halfway there. Her hair had turned a darker shade of purple as it absorbed the icy rain drops. She shivered slightly as her tears mixed in with the rain. Her cloak was stuck to her as she crossed her arms, trying to retain some sort of warmth. She was almost there, she could feel him.

**Slade's Home…**

He sat at his desk, writing different things down on pieces of paper strewn across the hard wood. He let out a sigh as his pencil broke again. Growling, he tossed it across the room. Leaning back in his chair, he took off his glasses and set them down on top of the paper he'd been writing on. Taking a deep breath he began to massage his temples, trying to stop the oncoming headache.

He'd been worried about Raven the entire time. It was sickening. He'd been trying to busy himself by planning for another heist, but that meant thinking of how to keep the Titans at bay. Including: Raven.

He couldn't get her off of his mind. _Again._ He tried to concentrate on other things, but the second his guard was down, she was in his head. She plagued his every thought. When he was in her presence, he couldn't care less. When he was on his own, he was thrown at how much he wanted to be around her again.

He wanted her for not only her body, but her mind. She had a quick wit, and was highly intelligent. He was sure she had to get bored with her so called 'friends'. Off the subject of her mind… her body. He took a deep breath, closing his eye he could almost see her in front of him. He wanted to do so much more than hold and kiss her. He wanted her squirming, writhing beneath him.

He jumped as an old scratchy voice interrupted his thoughts. "Master Wilson, I'm sorry for barging in. I did knock."

"Not a problem, Wintergreen." He waved his head. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid that there's someone at the main door for you." The old man spoke with a slight British accent, his gray hair was slicked back showing kind brown eyes.

Sighing, Slade stood from his seat. "Thank you, Wintergreen. You may go."

He bowed his head politely, and then turned and walked off. Slade rolled his neck, and looked over at the time on his laptop.

'_Who would be here this late?'_ He growled and stormed from his office.

Trudging down a large hallway, he made his way to the large entry way. Stealing things had made him a wealthy man, and he was all for showing it by buying one of the largest house (mansions) in Jump City and Gotham combined. He only used some of the rooms in his large estate. In fact, his home rivaled Bruce Wayne's. He didn't even bother looking through the peep whole at the door. He could take care of himself if came to anything violent.

Pulling the door open, his uncovered eye grew wide. "Raven…"

**Oh!!! Another cliffy!!! Kind of… anyways, this is the what? 3****rd**** out of the 4 chapters I want out this weekend? I have to do my homework tomorrow though, but it should be pretty easy. I should have the 12****th**** chapter up sometime tomorrow. **

**I miss you Jessa!!! And Crystal if you ever get around to reading this.**

**Love and pudding skins to my readers!!! (I was watching Ed, Edd, and Eddy)**


	12. Let it rain

**Chapter 12 fun!!! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will. I only own Christine because she's the evil person hiding in my head.**

Pulling the door open, his uncovered eye grew wide. "Raven…"

His voice did little for her. Most of the time, she'd feel warmed and on fire, but right now she just wasn't feeling it. Her hair was stuck to her face as she stared up at him with hurt eyes. Her body quaked with shivers. She was soaked through; everything on her was wet with rain water. It was still pouring buckets above her, making her feel clean and dirty. She took a small step forward, trying to relay a message through her eyes.

Slade was frozen as he watched the bird quiver with cold. His dark eye was still wide with shock that she was standing before him. Her lips were blue she was so cold. If he didn't let her in soon, she would get pneumonia. She whimpered softly, her eyes pleading with him. He gulped loudly, and stepped aside to let her in. Her eyes flew to the floor as she walked inside with small, silent steps. He shut the door quickly, locking it.

"What are you doing here, Raven?" He asked, trying to come off cold.

"I… I didn't have anywhere else to g-go." Her back was to him as she shook.

Something in her voice killed him. Narrowing his eye, he grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her to face him. Her lower lip quivered slightly, tears still streaming down her face. She'd been crying… Her body shook with the cold and the small sobs she wanted to release. She bit them back, not wanting to show anymore vulnerability or weakness to the man before her. She gasped as he jerked her forward into a warm embrace. His warmth finally making it to her ice cold skin. Her washed-out complexion contrasted to his darker one.

"Tell me what happened." He whispered.

His voice… She went weak in the knees as it passed the barriers of her mind. She fell into him, melting against him as every one of her defenses collapsed. She sobbed into his cotton covered chest, her hands gripping at the soft material. He knew he would be damp after this, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the broken bird crying in his arms. Shifting a bit, he hooked his other arm under her knees, picking her up bridal style.

Her face stayed buried in his chest as she hiccupped. Hot tears streamed down her delicate features. Her shoulders shook as she went deeper into her hysteria. Slade walked back down the hall, making his way to a spare room. When he found the one he'd been looking for, he kicked the door open. Walking in, he set her on the bed gingerly; moving away only long enough to turn on the light.

When he faced her again, she was sitting and wiping tears away with one of her hands. A sad smile played on her blue lips as she looked at him with a single eye. Her shoulders still shook as she laughed pitifully. He looked at her with concern as he kneeled before her, his hands on her knees.

"You must really have a high tolerance to keep putting up with me." She tried to joke, but only ended up sobbing into her hands.

She felt so weak. She hated being weak. Taking a deep breath, she tipped her head back as if it would help keep her tears from falling. She held her breath, trying to keep from crying all over the place again. A rough, warm hand came up and cupped her cheek tipping her head back to face him. Her eyes scanned his unmasked face again, taking all of it in better in the lightened room. He still had that eye patch on, hiding away the scar. She sniffled, leaning into the heat of his touch. She was broken and he could see it. He wanted to fix her more than anything.

"I don't have the patients to be tolerant. I'm only nice to you." He informed her.

She looked at him with tired eyes. Her skin still shivered and quaked, as she dripped with once icy water. Now it was lukewarm… He sighed softly as she muffled a yawn in one of her hands. Standing, he looked down at her with some unreadable emotion in his eye. Turning on his heel, he walked out of the room. She sat there, still damp and freezing, waiting for his return. When he finally did, she noted the towel and large shirt in his hands.

"Here." He held them out for her to take. "Dry off. Get dressed. I'll make you something warm to drink. I know how you like your tea."

She nodded, taking the two items in her hands and waiting for him to leave. Once he was out the door, she shut it with a soft click. Pulling her sopping cloak off, she let it fall to a heap on the floor. Then, she pulled her leotard off and dropped it aside as well. She was left in her damp undergarments, shivering in the middle of the room. Taking the soft, fluffy towel, she began to wipe away the water still clinging to her skin. With a sigh, she pulled off her bra and dropped it on top of the growing pile of wet clothes. Biting at her lip, she debated on whether to take her underwear off or not.

Chewing the inside of her cheek, she decided that they were dry enough to still wear. Setting the towel down, she grabbed the shirt lying on the bed side table. Pulling it around herself, she noted that it was a black button up. Doing button after button on the large shirt, she couldn't help but absorb the smell of Slade. Her broken state was almost forgotten as she grabbed the towel again. Slipping off her shoes, she brought the towel up to her wet violet locks.

Her curiosity got the better of her, and she padded out of the door and into the hallways softly. He'd said he would get her tea, so that meant he would be in a kitchen of some sort. Closing her eyes, she searched the large estate over with her mind. Finding the fire she was looking for, her eyes fluttered back open. She dried her hair to the side as she made her way in his direction. Her footsteps were silent against the hardwood floor as she walked on.

When she reached the kitchen, she almost hissed as the cold marble floor came into contact with her feet. His back was to her as she watched him lean back against the small island in the center of rather large kitchen. Her heart fluttered softly as she scanned him. His broad shoulders rolled back as he tried to relieve some tension. Her gaze softened while she continued to dry her hair. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, she averted her gaze as he looked over his shoulder.

Slade almost had a heart attack when he saw her standing there in one of his shirts. A faint blush had spread across her pale cheeks, and she nibbled at her lower lip. The shirt only made it to about mid-thigh, showing her long toned legs. Feeling his gaze drift down her body made her want to squirm, but she resisted the ridiculous urge. Shivering slightly, she let her eyes drift back up to meet with his.

"Come here." He said with a commanding but soft tone.

She walked over quickly, rounding the island to stand next to him. She gasped as he pulled her in front of him. His hands rubbed up and down on her arms, creating a warming sensation on her cold skin. She sighed contently, her eyes drifting shut. He chuckled as she leaned into him. The towel dropped to the floor beside them as her hold on it went slack. Her head rested just below his chin as she relaxed against him.

"You're water is boiling." She murmured to him.

"Yeah, I know." He said softly.

Walking forward, he brought the girl with him to turn off the stove. Steam floated from the tea pot as he picked it off the still hot burner and set it on the cooler one. He grinned when two large mugs floated to him. Taking them from the air, he set them on the countertop next to the stove. An eyebrow raised as a canister of Hot Chocolate made it way over as well. She was still pressed firmly against him as she took as much in as possible.

"I didn't picture you as a hot chocolate fan." He said jokingly.

"I didn't picture you as the fuzzy slippers type." She shot back at him; one of her feet tapping his slipper covered one. "Guess we both have some misconceptions of each other."

He nodded excepting her answer, adding a quick reply. "I only wear them because the floors get so damn cold."

She nodded too, looking up at him amused eyes. "I have a pair of piggy slippers at home."

"Piggy slippers?" He chuckled the question, his eyebrow still raised.

"Yes. They're cute, comfy, and they keep my feet warm." Her eyes narrowed at him.

Turning between him and the counter, she grabbed the floating canister from the air and peeled the lid open. Holding out her hand palm up, she waited for the silver spoon to land in it. Once she had it, she began to scoop the dark powder out into each cup. She smirked as she added an extra spoonful to one of them. Getting ready to put the lid back on, she gasped as a larger hand grabbed her wrist.

"The cup with more had better be mine." He whispered playfully.

"Nope." Her smirk broadened. "It's mine. You don't get an extra scoop. You made fun of my choice in slippers."

Turning her head, she stuck her tongue out in an 'in-your-face' manner. She gasped once more as he growled, low in his throat. Jerking her around to face him again, he pushed her back against the edge on the garnet countertop. Her face flushed as he pressed himself to her small form. Her mind went blank as his lips threatened to meet hers. She tipped her head to the side, angling it as she went the last few meters to his mouth.

The second their lips met, his hands flew to her hips. Hefting her up onto the cold stone, her lips parted as she hissed in protest at the cold. The just-filled mugs were knocked over as he wedged his way between her long pale legs. Those legs wrapped around his waist, hooking in the back to tug him closer. Their tongues delved out, mingling in the middle as the passion began to build up inside. Her fingers tangled in his short messy hair, one of her hands running across the stubble along his jaw. His hands bunched up the material of the shirt he'd given her. He wanted to tear it off of her so much.

"Master Wilson?"

**Titan's Tower…**

"So you just let her go?! What if something happens? What if she decides she doesn't want to come back?" The dark man was practically yelling every word at Robin.

"She said she wouldn't be long." He snapped back, glaring through the white cloth hiding his blue eyes. "And if she forgave you guys, why wouldn't she be back?"

"Your definition and her definition of long are two completely different things!" He threw his bionic arms in the air, his anger boiling over. "And she wouldn't come back because _maybe_ she didn't forgive you! Did you even try to apologize?!"

"Yes!" Boy Wonder seethed, stepping closer to the taller man. "Yes, I did. She didn't want to hear it! She was mad and hurt and the best choice for me to have made was the one that I did. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find information on 'Christine'."

Robin stormed from the infirmary, leaving his teammates to stew. Cyborg groaned; falling back onto the cot Raven had been lying on almost an hour earlier. Starfire rushed to his side, placing both of her hands on one of his large shoulders. Her normally happy face was clouded with grief as she tried to sooth her bionic friend. Beast Boy just stood there, his eyes staying on the floor as he kicked an invisible pebble.

"Dudes… What if she really doesn't come back?" B.B.'s scratchy voice broke the deep silence that had fallen over them. "What if she runs off? She did seem pretty upset when we zeroed in on her."

"And you wouldn't be, Grass Stain?" Cyborg hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm just saying, maybe she doesn't want to be around people that don't trust her." He shrugged, looking up to meet Cy's angry gaze. "It's not like we don't trust her though… Maybe she just feels that way. Maybe she won't come back."

"Do not speak of such a horrible thing, friend." Two big green eyes locked on with his. "Friend Raven said she forgave us and that she would be back. We must trust her words this time. We must believe in her to earn _her_ trust back."

"Yeah… Yeah, you're right Star." Cyborg gave her a weak smile. "We need to believe she'll come back. And if she doesn't, we'll just track her down and bring her back kicking and screaming."

"Hopefully without the kicking." The green boy added, a grin spreading on his face.

"And the screaming." Starfire nodded, a small smile gracing her features. "My ears are much more sensitive than any human's."

"So it's decided." He stood up from the cot, crossing his arms. "We wait until tomorrow. If she's not back before…"

"Five-thirty!" The spandex covered changeling shouted out.

"If she'd not back before five-thirty, we'll hunt her down and bring her back." Cyborg grinned, patting his green friend on the back.

"Wait… thirty minutes past five in the morning or after mid-day." Starfire asked innocently, her brows furrowing.

Elbowing the smaller boy in the chest, Cyborg whispered over to him. "She means afternoon, right?"

"I think so." Beast Boy whispered back, keeping his eyes on the alien princess in front of them.

"After mid-day." He spoke, nodding in agreement with his own statement.

"Joyous! That gives me time to make the Cupcakes of Forgiveness!" The Tamaranean smiled brightly, clapping her hands together.

Both of the boys gulped at the thought of downing a couple hundred of her expectedly strange cupcakes. Looking from her to each other and back again, they gave her a meek thumbs-up. She clapped once more and flew out of the room, humming off-key. Looking back to each other, their eyes rolled back in their hands and they fell to the floor dramatically.

**Slade's home…**

"Wintergreen…" Slade cleared his throat nervously, glancing from the flush face of the girl pressed to him and the older man watching with wide eyes. "This is… um… This is—"

"Raven Roth." The older man nodded his head, an amused smile growing on his lips. "I've seen her on the evening news."

"Yes, well…" He let his hands drop away from her petite form as he stepped away.

Red as a beet, Raven slid off the counter to stand on the cold floor again. Her eyes stayed on the floor as she shifted away from the man she had just been kissing. Making her way over to the older man, she smiled timidly. Extending her hand for him, she gave a small shrug.

"Nice to meet you." She almost whispered, tucking a damp lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I should say it is." He grinned, taking her small hand in both of his.

He was such a warm man. She felt comfortable in his presence instantly. The fact that she had been caught kissing her enemy by another person only moments ago, faded to the back of her mind. Her blush faded rapidly as her pale complexion returned.

"I never imagined I would meet a Titan under these circumstances." He chuckled heartily, catching the glare his master sent him. "I do remember Robin and Terra, but it was much less intimate."

Raven choked back her laughter as she licked her lips to speak. "I should hope so."

"Please, Ms. Roth, come have a seat." Wintergreen started to lead her out of the room.

She cast an amused look over her shoulder at the shocked man behind her. Happiness was having a riot inside. It almost hurt she wanted to laugh so badly. Biting her lip, she tried to hide the growing smile on her lips. She followed as the old man led her into a parlor, a small fire burning away in the fire place. He led her over to a chair, gesturing for her to sit. She did so, and relaxed into the soft warmth of the large seat. Her purple eyes studied him as he sat on the sofa next to her chair. She noted that Slade hadn't followed yet, and the other chair sitting parallel to hers.

"I heard about what went on at the Charity Ball. Are your friends alright?" His voice rasped out.

The smile that had finally made it to her lips fell instantly. She'd almost forgotten about what had happened earlier that night. She had been so lost in the fire that it had been pushed back. A single tear fell down her face as she felt the stinging pain again. Wintergreen looked at her with concern. His wrinkled hand reached out and settled over hers. She smiled again at the gesture, making sure to put her barriers up.

"I didn't mean to upset you Ms. Roth." He spoke with a British accent. "Please forgive me."

"Oh, you didn't do anything wrong. And also, call me Raven." She told him softly, wiping away the stray tear. "I'm just a little upset about the whole ordeal."

"What exactly happened?" He asked quietly.

"I don't exactly want to talk about it." She replied, looking over at the burning logs on the fireplace.

"Then I shall not push the issue." He nodded, smiling at her.

Slade cleared his throat as he entered, to steaming mugs in his hands. He set them down on the coffee table in the center of the room, and then stood straight with his hands behind his back. Wintergreen stood, bowing to the taller man and then walked out leaving them alone. Her hands wrenched together in her lap nervously as his gaze fell on her again. Slade didn't understand the sensations running through him. He'd never felt this way for anyone, including… He made his way to her, kneeling in front of her pale form.

"After you have the hot chocolate, you should head to bed." His voice came out huskily.

It wrapped around her again. The fire of his essence threatened to burn her barriers back down. When ever he was in the room, she felt every urge he had. Those urges mixed in with her own was causing more problems then there should be. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes tightly.

"Close your mind." She hissed, her hands clenching the material of her shirt.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"I can't think clearly with both of our emotions mingling together. Close your damn mind." She almost growled the command.

"If I do that, the only thing you'll be feeling is the pain you felt earlier." He informed her, tilting his head to the side. "I know that feeling. I don't want you feeling it if we can avoid it."

"I need to feel it." She groaned, dragging her hand through her almost dry hair. "If I don't feel it now, I won't be able to get over it."

"Fine." He said coldly.

Standing abruptly, he picked her up from the seat she had been sitting in. Walking from the warmth of the parlor, he head down the hallway again. Raven was so shocked she couldn't react. Before she knew it, they were in another room. A large room. The bed lay in the center, covered in dark sheets. He walked over to it, setting her down. She looked at him with confusion written over her features. He rolled his eyes, pushing her back against the mattress, and then lay down on the bed next to her. Reaching over, he hit a switch on the wall, shutting off the lights. The door had been kicked shut the second he stepped through the threshold, leaving them in pitch black.

His essence and urges were heightened in the dark. She was caught in him. Sinking deeper and deeper into the liquid fire. Her heart fluttered as his arms wrapped around her waist. He pulled her closer, bringing her tightly to his chest. Raven's mind started going through different scenarios, trying to piece together what he was doing. He sighed into her lavender locks, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Are you ready?" His question was muffled in her hair.

"R-ready for what exactly?!" She squeaked, blushing deeply.

"For me to close off my mind." He said, his voice laced with humor. "What did you think?"

"Um… uh…" She stuttered, the red color deepening. "Yeah, I'm ready."

He didn't push the question she avoided. Closing his eye, he put up the same blockades she had up. Leaving her to her own emotions was a difficult decision. He hadn't wanted her to have to feel the betrayal, but it was what she wanted. Being left to stew in her own emotions had never hurt so much. She could feel the aching again. Her heart was broken, and her friends were the reason. Tears began to form in her eyes as the pain took over. Her small hands gripped the material of his shirt as she held back the sobs once more.

"You wanted to feel it." He whispered. "So, feel it. Take it and let it go. Cry… I won't tell anyone."

Her resolve to not cry shattered. The hot tears fell from her violet orbs as sobs racked her body all over again. She cried into his chest, letting out all of the pain and emotions she'd been holding in. He could hear a few items flying around his room and crashing into walls. He held onto her tighter as her shoulders shook. His heart swelled for the broken bird in his arms. Her cries of emotional distress would be imprinted in his mind for the rest of his life.

He held her like that until she finally fell asleep. Her sobs had calmed and her breathing shallowed as she drifted off. He opened his mind once more to her, trying to ease the pain. He wanted her to at least have good dreams for once. It was strange how much he could suddenly feel for someone he wouldn't have given a second glance to before. The second she'd shown up on his doorstep, he knew he was in deep. He'd let her in without a second thought. Only after he'd shut the door had he asked her why she'd come. He'd done it as a precaution. He tried to sound indifferent, but it had come off more concerned then anything else.

He groaned as his mind continued to mull over the thoughts. Finally, his eye drifted shut and he fell into a restless sleep. The bird in his arms clinging to him as her emotions finally started piecing everything back together inside of her that had broken.

**Penthouse in the Jump City luxury hotel...**

Christine sat in the bath tub tapping her foot impatiently. She'd been looking her powers sense she left the tower. Back in the original female form she usually took, her wet brunette hair almost looked black. Her eyes were a red color as her anger started to boil over. The stupid little bird hadn't used her powers once! She couldn't track her if she didn't use her damned powers. She began biting her nails, a bad habit she picked up in the 1930's. Letting herself sink under the soapy water, she searched once more.

Not. A damned. Thing!

She shot out of the bathtub quickly, wrapping a towel around her fit body. Raven knew she could only track her when she used her powers. That's why she wasn't doing it. Sure, the goddess couldn't pick up on the small stuff like telekinesis, but still. Raven had left the tower during a rain storm. She couldn't have gone too far from her home if she wasn't fazing. The bird had out smarted the ancient...

"Bitch." She muttered under her breath as she glared out her window into the still pouring storm.

She'd find her. She'd wait until she went back to her little friends, and then she'd strike again. _Closer_ to home.

**Okay! End of Chapter 12!!! I hope you guys liked it. I'll also make the next one longer. Oh! And I reached my goal! 4 chapters out in one weekend!!! Cheer with me. **

**Love to my readers and my Jessa and my Crystal.**

**Review please  
**


	13. Quid Pro Quo

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Christine and my views on Magick. Yeah... I'm Wiccan.**

**The next morning…**

Her eyes had opened lazily, her vision blurry. As bright light hit her still adjusting eyes, she groaned and rolled over. She was pleasantly surprised to come into contact with heaving chest as she lay her head on top of it. It sounded like he was still asleep, but with Slade she could never be sure. She struggled to stay in the land of awake, her eyes drooping as she relaxed once more. Yawning into her hands, she sighed, deciding to get up. Just as she was pushing away from him, his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back. She gasped softly as he pulled her securely against him.

"You're not going anywhere." He said groggily, shifting to face her better.

Rolling her eyes, she tried to push him away half-heartedly. "I smell like a wet dog. At least let me take a shower."

"I can't argue with that." He chuckled, releasing his hold on her.

Sliding from beneath the comfort of the sheets, she let her feet hit the cold floor. She flexed her toes for a second, getting used to the unwelcome feeling. She already missed his heat. Biting her lip, she cast a quick glance over her shoulder at the man tangled in black sheets. He smirked as he felt her eyes on him.

"I could always show you where the bathroom is." He offered, opening his good eye to look at her.

Blushing deeply, she shook her head. Padding from the room quickly, she shut the door behind. Letting out a deep breath, she looked down both directions of the hall. Which way to go? Sure, she could just go open every door she passed, but that would be kind of rude. She took a deep breath, letting her minds eye wander. Grinning, her eyes fluttered open as she found it. Walking down the hall, she stopped abruptly in front of a large door. Turning ninety degrees, she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Her jaw would have dropped if she didn't have control of her emotions. Luckily, she did. She walked over to the large shower, her eyes scanning everything in the huge bathroom. This one was better than the one she had at home. Reaching inside of the glass and tile encased room; she turned the knob for the water. Warm water poured from the shower head held above the large cubicle, coming down like rain. She smiled softly, pulling the black shirt off and dropping aside. Then, she slipped her underwear off, and let them fall on top of the black shirt.

Stepping inside of the shower, she giggled as warm water poured from above, soaking her. Within a few second, she was sopping like she had been the night before. Pushing her wet hair from her face, she looked around the large room within the room. Spotting shampoo, she smiled when she popped the top and it smelled like strawberries.

After she had washed off, she let herself relax. She enjoyed the sensation of the water running over her skin, keeping her at the perfect temperature. She began to hum softly when she saw an odd button on the wall. Curiosity, and all of its tempting wonder, urged her to push the button. Biting her lip again, she reached out to it with a hesitant hand. She pushed the button with two fingers, and yelped shrilly as jets sprayed her with more water. She almost jumped out of her skin as she heard a deep chuckle come from outside of the shower.

"Having fun?" Even with the water beating him out in volume, his voice still grasped onto her.

"No—wait… yes!" She poked her head out, slightly unsure. "Maybe?"

"Towel?" He held it out for her, his eyebrow raised.

She yanked it from his grasp quickly, shutting the water off and wrapping it around herself. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking, Mr. Wilson?"

"Yes, I have, Ms. Roth." He said, putting his hands behind his back. "But this is my house. Not to mention, you left the door open."

Rolling her violet eyes, she stepped out tentatively. Water droplets still rolled across her skin, and her dampened hair stuck to her neck and back. Groaning, she pulled the wet locks away from her skin, twisting it up and securing it with nothing. His gaze drifted over her wet body, traveling down her small frame. She gulped nervously at the hungry look in his eyes.

"So, uh… have another shirt that I could borrow?" She asked shakily.

"Yes." He said stiffly.

Turning on his heal, he led her out of the bathroom and back down the hall. She followed silently, staring at his back the entire way. When they got back to the room they had been sleeping in only a half-hour earlier. He opened the door and gestured for her to go in. She brushed past him, her eyes floating to the floor. He walked in after her, making his way over to what she could only guess was a closet. Tilting her head to the side, she gazed in as he opened it. She couldn't spot anything shiny…

Just casual wear.

'_He must keep his armor somewhere else. Lord, knows he's got the space._' She thought to herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come here." He ordered over his shoulder.

She stepped forward, and peered into the dark wardrobe. Her violet eyes grew wide as she stared at an assortment of outfits made for girls. She ducked under his arm to get a better look. This all looked so familiar.

"Terra…" She whispered as she fingered the black shirt with the bold, yellow 'T' in the center.

"Just some clothes she left." He waved his hand as if it was no big deal. "I didn't think to clear them out."

"Was this… her room?" Raven asked, her gaze softening as she stroked the soft material.

"Yes, and no." He replied; turning and walking a small distance away from her. "It was going to be her room. Then she turned on me."

"She turned on us first!" The bird whipped around, her towel still wrapped securely around her. "You tricked her into turning her back on her friends. You gave her false hopes of controlling the power inside of her! How could you do that to a person? Creating lie after lie _just_ to get what _you_ wanted! Is that what _**I**_ am too? Am I just some toy like Robin and Terra that you think you can mess with?!"

She hadn't noticed her rage building slowly inside of her at the thought of him doing such a thing to her. Somewhere inside, she knew it was likely. At the same time she couldn't grasp onto the thought of him wanting to bend her to his will. He _seemed_ to care about her. But as she thought earlier, with Slade, it's hard to tell. She gasped as he pushed her back against the wall harshly.

"You're not a toy." He hissed down to her. "I don't manipulate people like you. People like you, manipulate me."

"You've got to be kidding me." She dead panned, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, no." He growled, getting closer to her. "Sorry, but I'm not the joking type."

"No, you're not. _You_ are the sarcasm and dry humor type. Just like me." She huffed, her face flushing slightly.

"Quick wit. That's what I like about you, little bird." He said calmly, twirling a violet lock with his finger.

"I hate you." She hissed up at him. "It's your fault. If you hadn't… been you, my father would have never even had a _chance_ to come to this plane. My friends would have never found anything out. I would be able to live without anyone knowing anything. Without them trying to find out more. Without their mistrusting looks when even _one_ thing goes wrong. If you hadn't—"

She was cut off as his lips brushed against hers. Her legs went numb as she fell against him. The pain was back and he was trying to pull her mind away from it. His lips pressed more firmly to hers as he held her up by the waist. Their lips worked against each others, as he pulled her into his essence.

"No." She murmured, pulling back.

She took shaky breathes as she tried to calm herself. All of the emotions flying through her weren't conductive to talking. She knew he wanted to know more. She didn't want to tell him, but she knew it would help. Her hands bunched up his shirt as she kept her eyes shut tight. He held her up still, not trusting her to stand on her own. He stared at her with worried eye, taking in all of her.

"Change into something comfortable. Then meet me in the parlor from last night." He spoke firmly, yet softly.

She nodded, pushing away from him. He walked from the room, leaving her to stew in her own thoughts. Moaning softly, she slid down the wall holding her head. All she needed to do was change and go talk to him. Talk to Slade. Talk to Slade, her enemy. Talk to Slade, her enemy, about her _feelings_ and what happened to make her come crying to him. Sighing, she let her head fall back and hit the wall behind her. The sharp pain was a good motivator. Pushing herself to her feet, she grabbed a pair of pants from the closet and tossed them onto the bed behind her. None of these shirts were going to fit her comfortably… This could take a while.

**Titan Tower**

"It's twelve, dude!" Beast Boy sat, staring at the clock, his leg bouncing up and down.

"We know!" Cyborg and Starfire shouted over at him.

Normally Star wouldn't have been so rude, but Beast Boy had been doing this all morning. Every time the minute changed, he shouted it out to the world. Robin had been locked up in his room all day, just waiting for Raven to return. Sighing, Cyborg pressed pause on his game controller.

"We have five hours B.B. Calm down a little." He looked over his shoulder at the fidgety green boy.

"Uh-huh." His leg bounced some more as he stared intently at the clock, willing it to go faster.

"We will just have to wait, friend Beast Boy." Starfire said glumly, taking a seat next to him. "To pass the time, would you like to make the Pudding of Impatients?"

"Um… no."

**Slade's Home – the parlor**

She walked in silently, clothed in baggy jeans and another button up t-shirt. Slade sat, staring at the empty fireplace before him. All that was left over from the fire before was ash. She could see the tension all around him as he rolled his shoulders again. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to him. She caught his eyes easily as she took the seat across from him.

"You really should get your shoulders looked at." She said casually. "You're way to tense. I'm sure a deep tissue massage would do the trick."

"Why are you wearing one of my shirts?" He raised an eyebrow, not paying attention to what she had said.

"Terra's taste in shirts was lacking. She likes small things… I like to be covered." She said smoothly, sinking back into her chair.

"So, you took another one of mine." He stated more than asked.

"Yes. I'm sure you don't mind. If you need more, you'll just steal them." She glared at him coldly.

Silence followed. Slade knew she didn't want to talk about what happened. He was going to have to offer something first before she gave out any information willingly.

"You're right." She said, reading him like a book. "So I figured we could do a Hannibal-Clarice thing."

"Hannibal-Clarice… as in—" He was cut off as she put up her hand.

"Yes. Quid pro quo means something for something in Latin. So, that's what we're doing. You ask something, I give you an honest answer. Then, I ask something, and I _receive_ an honest answer." She crossed her arms, a stubborn look falling on her features. "Agreed?"

He sat, studying her in silence. Then, with a quick nod of his head, he accepted her terms. Relaxing in his chair, he clasped his hands together and let them fall in his lap. Staring at her with a blue-gray eye, he took in her frigid form. She was waiting for his question. She wasn't looking forward to it either. She could already see the tears now. Rolling her eyes, she sat straight in her chair, looking at him with annoyance.

"Would you start already?" She hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked, shrugging a single shoulder.

Raven looked at him like he was crazy. She slumped against her armrest, her lavender eyes wide. He stared at her intently, waiting for an answer. He smirked as she still stared at him in shock.

"Huh?" She squeaked out, her face riddled with confusion.

"What is your favorite color?" He said slowly, stressing each word.

"Blue, dark blue. What kind of question is that?" She sat up straight again, running her fingers through her purple and black locks.

"A simple one. I figured we should start out easy. I don't want you breaking down on the first question now do I." He grinned at her. "What's your favorite movie?"

"Hey! Quid pro quo. It's my turn." She pointed to herself with a black polished nail.

"No. You asked a question already, little bird." He chortled.

"That doesn't count." She said stubbornly. "And it's a tie, between Sin City and Ever After."

"Good choices." He nodded, as if accepting her answer.

"Thank you. You're opinion is really _very_ important to me." She said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Why do you live so close to the Titan Tower?"

"Because no one expects it. Robin would never suspect that I'm right next door." He grinned again, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "Why are you a Titan?"

The question caught her off guard. She blinked a few times before she opened her mouth to answer him. It's not like she had to tell him the whole reason. She never made that a term of condition and neither had he. Just as she was about to respond, he cut her off.

"The entire story behind it."

Her mouth snapped shut again. '_Damn…'_ Huffing, she crossed her arms over her chest and sank back into her chair.

"I do it because of my destiny." She mumbled, her eyes straying to the carpeted floor between them. "I mean, my _old_ destiny anyways. When I was born, all I heard was the prophecy. It was told to me over and over. So, after I was sent to the 'human' world, I met Robin. He was so proud that at first he wouldn't allow me to help him when he needed it. After he found out about my powers… well… let's just say the Teen Titans weren't all _his_ idea. In fact at first he didn't even want to join. He was just so…"

He gave her a pointed look as she went off subject. Blushing, she scratched her head guiltily at her rambling. "Sorry… anyways… I helped create the Teen Titans because of what I decided.

"And I had decided that I would save as many lives as possible, do as much good as I could manage, before they all ended. I wanted to defy everything that had been told to me. I wanted to change everything… You made that quite difficult to do."

Her violet eyes fell on him again. He looked back, both of their eyes unreadable to the other.

"Why are you so keen to destroy us? We are just a bunch of kids aren't we?" She tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

He chuckled softly, shifting in his seat before standing from his chair and strolling over to her. "I'm not keen on it. I just like to see you squirm." He smirked as he leaned forward, his arms at either side of her body, pinning her in her seat. "Why did you ask such a simple question? I'm sure you knew the answer."

His face was so close to hers… Their lips were almost touching, but not quite there.

"I couldn't come up with anything else that wasn't too personal."

It would be so easy to just close the gap between their…

"Get personal." He growled; his eye narrowing. "Why did you show up at my house in tears? Was it Christine?"

"She attacked a ball." The bird gulped, her hands coming up to bunch his shirt in between her fingers. "I got there first… She tricked my friends into thinking I killed the people she did. And they believed her. They turned on me just like that. I couldn't take those looks. They were the same looks I got when I lived in Azar.

"After a little convincing, they finally believed my side of the story. Only after Christine admitted it though. She kissed Rich—I mean Robin, and he kissed back. Then she broke Starfire's wrist. I almost let Rage take over after that. I could have killed Christine, but I didn't. She morphed too. She changed into me and then into a corpse lying on the floor. As little sense as that makes of course.

"The last thing I remembered was her kissing me in that body. I passed out after that. When I woke up I was in the Tower with a tube down my throat to keep me breathing. I left then, and I walked to you. It was the only place I could think of going. I know she doesn't know where your home is."

He nodded solemnly. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers lightly. Her eyes fluttered shut as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands made their way to her waist, pulling her forward. Her heart fluttered as his tongue slid across her lower lip. Parting her lips for him, she moaned softly as his tongue darted in to meat with hers. One of her hands trailed up to tangle in the mess of his white-blond hair. Tugging on it lightly, she tried to get him closer to her. She wanted to feel closer to him. She wanted every last barrier in their minds gone. She wanted to feel all of him. He groaned as he felt her need mixing in with his own. Slade needed to show her

He could feel his primal urges building up more and more. He didn't know how much longer could hold back. They were both pushing their limits oxygen wise. But each stroke of the tongue, caress of the hand, and noise of contentment was pushing them further and further. They pulled apart gasping for air. He rested his forehead against hers, panting softly. Raven smiled softly, contently.

"Next question." It didn't even sound like her speaking. "How did you lose your eye?"

Slade went stiff. Ice ran through his veins, sending prickly feelings all along his body. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt him go rigid. Staring up at his unreadable face in question, her head tipped to the side. Pursing her lips slightly, she felt herself get pulled into the fire of his essence.

"I can't tell you." He ground out between clenched teeth.

She was about to protest when the burnt orange consumed her. Everything started to blur as she was pulled in deeper. She couldn't breath. What was going on? The last thing she heard was his deep voice whispering in her ear.

"_I can show you." _

"_**How could you put our children in danger Slade?!" The woman's voice shook as she glared at him with hate. "He almost **__died__** because of you!"**_

"_**I couldn't do anything else, Addie." He said coldly as she turned her back on him. "Even if I had, it wouldn't have changed anything."**_

"_**You're a killer, Slade. You didn't even tell me. I'm your wife, and you didn't tell me! Our son is mute because of you! He almost **__died__**! Don't you get it?" She turned to face him again.**_

_**He hadn't heard the click as the woman before him cocked the hammer back on the pistol in her hand. She was so beautiful. Her long auburn hair hung around her shoulders, and her green eyes pierced his cold exterior. **_

"_**I do get it. I know I should have told you, but I didn't. I can't change any of that." He said indifferently.**_

"_**You put my boys in danger. You put **__me__** in danger. I can't trust you anymore." She took a shaky breath as the decision was finalized in her head. "I hate you."**_

_**He barely had time to react as the barrel of the gun pointed in his direction. She pulled the trigger quickly, but missed where she had aimed. As soon as the bullet was fired, he went to move out of the way. He was too late as it tore through his eye.**_

Pained seared through her head as she screamed. It was soon muffled by his chest as hot tears streamed down her face again. Her head was throbbing, and her right eye felt like it was shredded. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close as she screamed into his chest again. The couch beside them was enveloped in black and went flying across the room. Her whole body was shaking as he held her, shushing into her ear. It hurt to relive it the way they just had, but he'd gotten over it years ago.

Raven's heart pounded in her chest as she tried to calm herself. Her hands gripped his shirt tighter as the stabbing and tearing turned to a dull ache. How had he lived through that? That woman, Addie, was his wife? He'd been married? He'd had kids? Where were those people now? What was going on?

'_God, my head hurts…'_ She groaned into his chest.

"Master Wilson? What is happening? Is Ms. Roth alright?" The second he'd heard the scream, Wintergreen had rushed to find Slade.

"Everything is fine, Wintergreen. I had to show something to her. She's alright. She'll be alright." He assured the old man. "Please, leave us."

Wintergreen nodded reluctantly, bowing before he left them. Slade plopped back onto the carpet, pulling the bird in his arms with him. She sat, cradled between his legs, her face buried against his chest. Her breath came in short raspy gasps as she tried to calm herself more.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos." She chanted softly.

The loud bang rippled through the air. She could hear it happening over and over.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos."

The pain he felt when she pulled the gun on him. God, it hurt so damn much. Not just the bullet tearing through the tissue in his eye, but the emotional heart break.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zenthos."

"Calm down, Raven." He whispered into her hair, stroking her back. "Things are floating."

She gasped, and everything came crashing down back in place. She hadn't even noticed her powers slipping out. Shifting in his hold, she looked up at his flawless face. Her right eye watered a bit as light hit it. She traced his features again, like she had in the bathroom that one day at the mall. Her fingers ran over his high cheek bones, and down to his firm jaw line. He gazed at her, his dark eye waiting for a judgment or a question.

"That hurt like a bitch. I hope you know that." She whispered before pressing her lips against his lightly.

He chuckled hollowly, pulling her small frame flush against his large one. "Imagine actually having your eye blown to bits."

"I wasn't talking about your eye… much." She sighed, a hand cupping his face as she brushed her thumb over the black eye patch. "I was talking about your wife trying to kill you."

He nodded, accepting it. "Do you want to know why?"

"Not today." She whispered gazing at his face. "I have to get home. My friends will get worried and track me down."

"You're leaving already?" He raised an eyebrow. "Going back to them after all they've done?"

"You're one to talk Slade." She gave him a tired look. "You're a villain remember? All they did was have a lapse of bad judgment."

"Don't they get those often?" He smirked when he got a small smile in response.

"It doesn't matter. They're my family." She was so lost in him; she was tempted to stay forever. "And I promised them I'd be back."

"Go back later." He growled, tightening his hold on her.

Rolling her eyes, she tried to push from his grasp half-heartedly. "Possessive aren't yo—"

Her eyes turned white as images flashed before her eyes. _**She could see Christine attacking the Titans, her lips moved but Raven couldn't hear the words. They were getting beaten… badly. She could feel her body drained of power as she healed beaten messes of her friends. **_

_**Then, they were at a wear house. Slade's wear house. Robin was yelling at her and someone who was behind her. Two large black covered hands were holding the brightly colored bird back. Squinting, she still couldn't make out the large dark figure. **_

"_**Please, Robin. Do it for me." The words escaped her lips before she could stop them. **_

_**Large hands placed bracelets on her next. She looked up to see the face of Bruce Wayne. He grinned down at her, saying things she couldn't make out. She couldn't hear anything he was saying. What was he saying, and why was Robin behind him glaring behind **__her__**?**_

"_**Here's your room." Slade's voice floated into her ears. She was looking at a large room now. It was dark and had all of her belongings in it. She felt so comfortable yet confined at the same time.**_

"Raven!" Slade shook her again, snapping her from her trance.

"Oh, my god." She gasped, looking back at him. "A vision…" She reviewed it in her head. "That means my friends are in trouble."

She gave him a panicked look, her violet eyes pleading. His brows furrowed as he released her. She darted to her feet, and started heading to the door. Before she could make it one step further, he had grabbed her forearm to hold her back.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. The thing that just happened… I just had a vision. I can get those sometimes. I'll get a chance to explain it to you later, trust me." She tried to pull away. "Now let me go. I need to go prepare them."

"Prepare them for what?" He asked, not letting go.

"Christine!" She snapped, over his shoulder. "She's going to attack my friends. I have to get home quickly."

"Then why aren't you fazing?" He raised an eyebrow, his grip loosening.

"I can't. She can sense that. If I faze right now, she'll be able to find your home." Raven rolled her eyes. "Like I said, I'll get a chance to explain later. Trust me."

He stared at her for a second in silence. He was having a small fight in his head. Three sides were battling it out. Sighing, he released her. She gave him a thankful look as she started to walk away again.

"If you can't faze, let me drive you." He said, stopping her in her tracks.

"Drive?" She turned to look at him questioningly. "How fast?"

He smirked, chuckling at her reaction. "Fast."

**Penthouse**

The brunette smirked as she watched Raven enter the Tower. She had been quick and careful about it though. The little witch was smart, that was for sure. She wouldn't faze because she knew the rules of tracking specific magicks. When she'd rolled up in a Ferrari, Christine had been deeply impressed.

"Who is your little friend, Rae-Rae?" She cocked her head to the side in question.

Shrugging, she brushed it off for later. It wouldn't take too long for the empath to screw up and use something big. She hadn't been successful in finding her body, but she could still screw with her mind on some levels. She'd only meant to send the first part of the vision, but the Goddess knew that Raven had seen more than that.

Clairvoyance wasn't something she knew Raven had. It came in handy if she wanted to scare her into showing up. Her next move was getting closer with each second. For now though, she'd just sit back and watch. It wouldn't be long before she got to do what she'd shown the little bird.

"I'll get you my birdie." Her eyes turned black as her voice deepened. "And I'll do it by way of your friends."

**END OF CHAPTER 13!!! God that was long and hard… Anyways, the next one might take a while. I do have school I need to concentrate on after all. Hope you guys liked it. Sorry if it's not as good as it could be, but everything will unfold soon enough.**

**Love to Jessa, Crystal, and a new friend on the list Macenzie!!! (I don't care if I spelt it wrong)**


	14. Doubt

**Chapter 14!!! Yay!!! Oh! Also, I have based some of the things in this story loosely on facts from the comic book world. Stuff like Addie and all that. I decided to inform you before anyone asked. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. It's that simple dude's. **

The second she entered the Tower, she fazed to the main room where she knew most of them would be. Cyborg and Starfire were sitting on the couch playing some video game. A frown was imprinted on the alien princess' face as she placed her full attention to the screen. Cyborg had the same scowl on his lips. Where was Beast Boy? Purple eyes scanned the large room, looking for the green changeling. That's when she caught the sweet scent of her favorite herbal tea. Turning her head to look in the kitchen, she spotted the boy sitting at the island, a steaming mug in his hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't recall giving you permission to drink, let alone touch, anything of mine."

"Raven!" His shouted happily, dropping the mug onto the floor as he turned to face her. "You're back!"

Before she knew it, three pairs of eyes were on her. Two sets of green, a single red and another brown. The green changeling morphed quickly, turning into a cheetah. Just as he was about to pounce on the pale girl, he changed back to his human form. She fell back as he tackled her to the ground, his lanky arms wrapping around her in a firm hug. Raven was shocked to say the least. It wasn't like she'd been gone long. Less than 24 hours. Sometimes she stayed in her room for that long of a time without this when she returned. He squeezed tighter, pushing the air from her body. Patting him on the back lightly, she tried to wriggle from his grip.

"Beast Boy man, you better get offa her." Cyborg narrowed his eyes on the green boy.

He blushed lightly, reminding Raven of Christmas for some reason. Then, he pulled away from her with a cheeky grin on his face. Once again she was caught off guard as two bionic arms wrapped around her in yet another hug. Rolling her eyes, she slumped in his hold. She sighed softly against him, fogging up part of his chest as the hot puff of breath passed over the cold metal. Clearing her throat she waited for him to let go.

"Oh, right." He released her, and held his hand out to help her up.

Smiling at him, she shook her head as she slid her pale hand into his bionic one. With one swift movement, she was on her feet again. Starfire floated over slowly, a strange look on her face. Before Raven could open her mouth wide enough to ask anything, she was pulled into yet another hug. Her third hug in five minutes. Groaning, she held her breath as she waited for her ribs to snap under the pressure of the intense embrace.

"Um… Starfire?" Beast Boy tapped her on the shoulder. "As cool a color it is, I'm not so sure she's supposed to turn purple."

Gasping, long female arms released the girl in their hold. "I still have not become accustom to human's frail bodies. Many apologies friend Raven."

"It's fine." She wheezed out, leaning over trying to catch her breath. "No more hugging please."

"Speaking of apologies and accepting them…" Beast Boy scratched behind his head nervously. "We're all really sorry about not believing you. It wasn't like we didn't want to, but it did look pretty bad."

"It's okay." She gave them a small smile as she stood straight once more. "At least you guys know now. Listen, the only reason I'm back already is because I… I got worried Christine would attack. Has anything happened?"

"No. Nothing at all." Cyborg shook his head as he scanned her casually clothed body.

She hadn't changed when she left Slade's. She'd almost left without shoes on. So here she was standing in front of her friends, clad in a guy's shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. She tugged at the sleeves lightly, trying to figure out what to say next. She'd only come home to make sure they were okay. She was still a little hung up on that look that had been in their eyes. Gulping, she dragged her hand through her hair as she concentrated on _**not**_ fazing back to his house.

"Raven?"

Robin's voice spoke from behind her. She yelped softly when she heard it, but only glanced over her shoulder to make sure it was him. He stared at her with hidden wide eyes. She glanced at him from head to toe, and then turned her line of vision back to her other three friends. She really wanted him to leave her alone. She still wasn't ready to talk to him. There was more than one reason behind it. She knew that she had 'cheated' on him, but he'd done it right in front of her. That wasn't why she didn't want to face him though. They had the same bond that she'd formed with Slade. Robin of all people should have known she hadn't done it, yet he was the first one to turn on her…

She jumped slightly as he laid his hand on her shoulder. Sighing, she turned to face her leader.

"Is that a…" He gulped looking down at her apparel. "Is that a guy's shirt?"

**Slade's Hideout…**

The second he'd dropped her off, he'd made his way home and then after changing, went to the wear house. He'd gotten his monitoring room repaired after he's little fiasco with Raven. He walked into the dimly lit room, his scowl hidden behind a two-toned mask. Taking a seat in the dark leather chair, he brought up the Titan Tower cams. Before he could even zero in on one of them, a sweet and vindictive voice filled the room.

"You certainly do love your work don't you?" She asked, a smirk playing on her red lips.

She was leaning against the metal door frame, watching him intently. Her ever changing eyes glimmered as a strange amusement danced in them. She licked her lips subconsciously as she waited for him to reply. Her curly brown hair had been pinned up with two black chopsticks, leaving only a few stray hairs hanging in her face. Pushing away from the door jam, she smirked as the door slid shut and he went stiff. Her black ankle boots clicked against the dark floor as she made her way to him. She leaned over, her silk covered arms draping over his shoulders as she leveled herself with him.

"I need information, Mr. Wilson." She whispered into his ear, trying to sound seductive. "Will you give it to me?"

"I thought you didn't need me anymore." He retorted, grinding his teeth together as her hands drifted across his chest aimlessly.

"A girl can change her mind can't she?" She asked with a small giggle. "Now, tell me about Raven and her little friends."

"Why?" He hissed.

The smirk faded away at his reluctance. Growling, she spun the chair around so that he was facing her. Tipping her head to the side, her eyes slowly faded to a deep emerald. She crawled into his lap as her shapely body morphed to slightly more petite form. Reaching back with a pale hand, she let her now auburn hair tumble over her shoulders. She smiled softly, stroking his mask covered face.

"Addie." He choked her name out as her eye widened.

"Slade…" She whispered softly, holding his covered face in both hands. "I miss you so much. I didn't mean to send you away. Please, come back to me."

His teeth and hands clenched as he stared into the face of his ex-wife. "You're not Addie. She died."

"Whose fault is that again?" She hissed, her grip tightening on the mask, leaving small imprints on the cold steel.

"What do you want to know?" He ground out, gulping audibly.

"Who should I target to get at her heart?" She smirked, her form changing back to its original form.

He stayed silent as he thought to himself. She sat back on his legs, waiting for his reply. Her short denim skirt rode up more as she shifted. Huffing, she crossed her arms over her chest. He was taking too long…

"Well?" She snapped, glaring at him with dark red eyes.

"There's a girl. She should be easy to find." He said calmly, knowing she wouldn't catch his lie. He had to protect his little bird…

"Her name is Terra."

**Later that night… Titan Tower…**

She shifted restlessly under her dark sheets. Her violet eyes were wide open as she stared straight up at the ceiling. She bit her bottom lip softly as she waited for… something. Something was supposed to happen. She could feel it in the air. What was it? She sighed, gripping at her sheets tightly. Normally she could at least _fall_ asleep. She was used to the few hours she could get, but none at all?

"Having trouble?" He chortled.

It was only then that she noticed her window had been open for the last hour. He liked to watch her that much? Rolling her eyes, she looked over at the dark figure. She didn't even have to ask her question out loud. He walked over, his face hidden behind his mask as usual. Something was different about it though… She squinted trying to figure it out. Gasping, she sat up in bed as the sheets bunched at her waist. His mask was dented with what looked like… hand prints.

"Did she find your house?" She asked; her eyes wide with worry.

"No, little bird." He chuckled, sitting next to her. "I went to my wear house to make sure nothing went wrong. She found me there."

Nodding, she visibly relaxed as his black glove covered hand stroked her back. She'd been wound up all day long. Ever sense her talk with Robin about where she'd been for so long. Luckily, Cyborg was rather perceptive and he got their masked leader to go on another subject. Christine… Not exactly an ice-breaker. In fact it had just made her more tense and agitated. She'd snapped more than once at each of her friends through out the remainder of the day. Meditating hadn't worked much either. She knew her edginess had been chalked up to being upset about what had happened the day before in her friends' minds.

Why didn't they understand that it was more than that?

Shaking her head, she buried her face in both of her hands as he continued to stroke her back. Pulling her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on top of them. She cast a quick glance to the masked man sitting next to her. All of the vibes he was giving off were meant to sooth. Why did he care so much? Why did she? She groaned, rolling her eyes.

'_It's infuriating…' _She thought to herself as his hand stilled.

"What is it, little bird?" He asked.

"Nothing." She mumbled, turning to face him. "What did you come here for?"

He sighed deeply, tucking a lock of purple hair behind her ear. "I came here to warn you. Christine came to me, as you know, and commanded that I tell her the way to hit you emotionally. I used the only person I knew of that wouldn't completely blind you if they died. That's what she wants."

Her brows furrowed as she stared into his eye. "Whose name did you give her?" Her voice came out harsher than it should have.

"Terra." He spoke calmly, sensing the rage in her.

Her eyes flashed, changing from violet to white. A gust of wind went through the room, coming from the pale girl on the bed. Clenching her fists, her eyes faded back to their dark violet again. She stared at him coldly, as she struggled with her demon half.

"Terra?" Her voice came in a low whisper. "Just because she betrayed the Titans, doesn't mean that she wasn't my friend."

"Would you have preferred I gave her Beast Boy or Starfire instead?" He snapped, his own deep voice going just as frigid. "Or how about your lover boy, Robin?"

Her heated glare wavered as a flash of hurt crossed her eyes. "What do you know?" She spat, her hands clenching at the sheets around her. "You know nothing of me. When morning comes, I'm going to Terra and bringing her back. If you want you could tell _her_, since the two of you are sharing all this information like you're buddies."

"I am not apart of this willingly Raven." He growled low in his throat. "I gave her Terra's name because I was trying to protect you."

"Why is that again?" She asked, her voice bitter. "Why are you trying to protect me? Why did you let me into your house yesterday? What's in it for you?"

"Raven, I've told you this before. For some reason, the both of us thrive in each others presence. This could all be your father's fault for all I know." His voice was strained as he tried to keep his anger at bay. "All I know is that— is that I care for you. I don't want you getting hurt."

She wanted so much to believe every word he said. Hell, most of her did. Yet, there was still that pit of doubt inside her.

"Leave." Her eyes fluttered shut tiredly. "I'll contact you tomorrow."

He stiffened, but nodded in compliance. "I'll be seeing you."

**The next morning, the Caves…**

She'd walked there. With fazing she knew that Christine would find her almost immediately. She wasn't sure if she already knew where Terra was, but she had to take the chance. Standing in front of her friend frozen in stone, she took a deep breath. This would be tiresome…

She had to reanimate someone without using too much energy so that Christine wouldn't trace her. Also in doing this, she would be creating another bond. She had to push some of her life-force into the girl, and in return she would take some. This would make a wavering bond between the two of them that, if ignored, would go away in due time. The only problem would be both of them ignoring it…

Reaching out with pale hands, she placed one over the girl's forehead and the other over her heart. She exhaled loudly and it echoed through the large cavern. Closing her eyes, she let herself drift to her center. Her mind was at peace as her magicks began to swirl around her. Biting her lip softly, she held back a scream as she latched onto Terra's essence and began creating burning links between both of theirs. Wincing, she stumbled back from the stone girl, panting heavily. She waited in silence for a sign that it would work. As a small crack developed in the stone, she held her breath. It stopped as soon as it started causing Raven to let out an exasperated sigh.

"This is going to take a _lot_ of work." She rubbed her hands together before getting back to it.

**I know it's been a while sense I posted here, but I hope you guys liked it and will enjoy the next chapter too. Happy New Year!!!**

**Love to my reviewers and readers, not to mention Jessa, Crystal, and Mac!**


	15. Peas in a Pod

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Christine.**

Raven was exausted. She was on her knees and panting in front of Terra. She was encased in the thick stone, but there were billions of little cracks all along it. One more try, and she could break her out… Reaching up with shaking hands, she placed them on the fragile rock as she close her violet eyes. Taking a deep breath, she searched out the sweet essence of her blond friend. Grappling onto it, she created a new link. It tore at her own essence and she screamed again for the (fill in here)th time. Her voice cracked and she fell back as she felt a slight surge of energy. Looking up with squinted eyes, she couldn't help but smile as the layer of garnet fell away from her friends body and Terra fell forward and into Raven's hold. Her clothes were tattered and torn, but she was breathing. It worked.

"R-Raven?" Her voice was weak as she whispered the pale girl's name.

"Hi, Terra." She giggled softly. "I now you're tired, but you think you could take us home?"

Hesitating, Terra pulled back to look at her with confused blue eyes. "Can't you faze?"

Raven simply gave her a look, and those blue eyes widened with realization. Giving her a meak smile, the rock they were sitting on lifting from the ground and started making it's way to the Titan Tower. The violet haired bird heaved a deep sigh and relaxed against the moving stone. Her eyes fell shut before they were even half-way there, and she slept…

_**As soon as her eyes closed, they were open again and she wasn't her. She was… blond. Her body moved of it's own accord as she made her way down a hallway. Stopping in front of a door and knocking softly with a fingerless gloved hand. **_

"_**Come in Terra." Slade's voice rang out. **_

_**She turned the door knob, and stepped inside to see a shirtless, blond-haired man grinning at her. So that's what Slade looked like with out a shirt. He looked innocent enough, but his eyes were hard. Not like they were when he stared at Raven. Terra's body moved forward, and hugged him tightly. Instead of chuckling like he would have, he sighed. **_

_**The next thing she new, she was feeling things she'd never felt before and it was amazing and scary. **_

Raven jumped slightly as she felt Terra land their transportation. Blue eyes met lavender; suddenly she understood what she saw. The blond nodded, a gloomy look drifting across her face.

"He took advantage of me. But I let him." She spoke evenly. "He just made me feel loved. You know what it's like to not be loved right, Rae?"

"Yes…" She whispered in return, shifting so that she was sitting up. "How old did he tell you he was?"

"29… and that was two years ago." Suddenly, the two girls were stricken with confusion and understanding.

They had so much in common. Neither new proper love. Both wanted it. They were like the same person in some ways. Just different. They shared a wavering link, and that link wouldn't dissapear the more they used it. As much as Raven loved and adored her privacy, she wanted a link with this girl. She wanted to share things with her that only the closest of friends new. Terra wanted the same thing. Both quirked matching grins. Before she could open her mouth to protest, the blond pounced on her, giving her a big hug.

"Maybe… he feels different about you than me." She giggled into her ear.

"yeah… Maybe…" Raven chortled back. "And hey! If that doesn't work, I've always got my fall-back."

Terra pulled back giving her a look. "That's so not cool."

"I was playing." She stated as if were obvious.

"oh… my bad."

"Yeah. Your bad." The paler of the two nudged her playfully. "Don't worry about it. Now let's go see Beast Boy and the rest of them. I might as well get all of the hugs out of the way now, right?"

"Right"

The stood and walked for the entrance on the roof-top. The sun was setting behind them. Their steps were perfectly in sync… They looked at each other and giggled at the same time. Like two pea's in a pod.


	16. Kiss me, Kill me

_**Last time…**_

_After Slade relays a message to Raven that Christine may go after one of her friends, the bird goes out to bring Terra back from he stony grave in order to protect the blond. In doing so, she created a link between the two of them. One that bonded them together on a mental level. (But both girls are still themselves… it just makes communicating easier.) Terra and Raven had just arrived at Titan Tower, and had landed on the roof. There, they shared a moment of common-ground. They became friends within seconds. 'Like two peas in a pod.' _

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Just write it. My fav. evil character is in this… be warned…**

Raven tensed as the two girls came up to the large metal door that separated them from their friends. The blond girl squeezed her hand in reassurance. Terra was pale (not as deathly white as the demoness) from being confined within the rock for so long. The clothes she'd been in had been tattered and torn to shambles, so they'd stopped by Terra's old room before heading here.

"I shouldn't be so nervous," The bird mumbled to her earthly friend.

"But you are." She gave a smile. "Don't worry. I am too."

"I know," Raven replied dryly, giving her a pointed look.

"Oh… right." A faint blush of embarrassment lit up the younger girl's face, and her bright blue eyes shined with an unmaskable excitement.

"So," Both girls jumped in alarm as a voice came from behind them. "who's going first?"

They spun around quickly to face a smug looking Goddess. A smirk curled her red lips as deep green eyes shined with amusement. Her shirt was black satin; it hung on her curves like she was sewn into it. A red leather miniskirt showed her long, shapely, tan legs to the world, and knee-high stiletto boots made her seem taller.

"How about you Rae-Rae?" Her sickly sweet tone sent tremors along the young bird's skin.

A punch to the jaw sent Raven flying. She fazed just before she could hit the steel doors, and fell through into the main room of the Tower. The taste of copper filled her mouth as she licked her lower lip that had been split by the impact of Christine's hit. Looking around with unfocused eyes; she almost screamed. The room and the people in it were thrashed. The T.V. was shattered and pieces of the screen were scattered across the floor. Violet eyes went wide as they fell on the limp forms of her friends.

"Viktor!" She scrambled to Cyborg quickly, cringing at the sight of his wires, tangled and sparking, sticking out from his back; all of her blue lights had gone off.

The doors slid open behind her and Christine's heals clicked against the hard wood with a steady pace. "He was easy to take down. Just a little shove here and a little twist there… He went out like a light."

Raven shook as the brunette laughed. Her body trembled with fear and anger. Her hands hovered hesitantly over the multi-colored wires as tears burned the back of her eyes.

"A little birdie told me that you cared for one person the most out of all of these little children." She giggles and tosses her wavy locks over a shoulder. "I think I'll enjoy watching you kill your best friend."

Raven jerked. She convulsed as she made her way to her feet. Her teeth ground together, and her hands clenched so tight her nails bit into the soft flesh of her palms. She was visibly and tangibly angry as she turned to face the older woman.

Christine smirked, pulling the smaller blond to her. Black claws caressed her neck and brushed away stray hairs as she spoke to the girl in her hold. "It's Terra, isn't it?"

Terra nodded, a cold sweat forming on her body.

"Hmm… Listen, none of this is against _you_ personally, but I'm really tired of playing games with Raven. You understand. Don't you?" The woman looked expectant.

"N-no." Terra stuttered in fright.

"Oh…" A disappointed look crossed her face before she shrugged and shoved the girl to the floor. "To bad."

Something lit within Raven as she looked upon her mangled friends across the floor. All of them unconscious besides Terra. Rage had been on a slow burn since Christine had appeared, but now it was boiling over. Her eyes flickered red as black magick encompassed her fists. Rage _screamed_ inside her, clawing and fighting to get out.

'_Let Me Out!'_ The rest of her emotions cowered together, hiding away from the internal rampage.

"Gonna make a move, Rae?" Christine taunted, taking slow easy steps in her direction. "Are you going to hurt me?"

'_Yes!'_ Rage hissed, fighting harder to emerge. _'I want to taste her blood. I want to smell her death on my hands.'_

Raven flinched and stumbled back a step.

"Come on." She was right in the bird's face, her voice lowered to a whisper. "Hit me."

With a sharp cry, a wave of black energy surged from Raven's small form. It sent Christine zooming back to slam against one of the large windows that lined the room. Blood stained the tinted glass as she slipped down the cracked surface, weak from the impact.

"That's me girl," She chortled, struggling to get back on her feet.

"I'm _not _your girl!" Raven roared, her hair whipping around her face as stronger magicks stirred the air.

"Don't you love that feeling?" Christine dismissed her cry of anger. "That feeling of being powerful and knowing everything?"

The pale girl hesitated before shaking her head rapidly.

"Don't lie. I know you do. The demon in you loves this. _Wants_ this." Her eyes went black, and her voice deepened as she made her way back over to the young half-demon. "Give into the desire. Give into the blood lust."

Christine jerked Raven forward into a burning, searing kiss, and Titan Tower trembled. The entire city shook as black, poisoned lips tainted pure pink ones. Pulling back from the quivering bird, the condemned Goddess whispered one word.

"_**Kill."**_

**JtSaN~*~Just_to_Sleep_at_Night~*~jTsAn~*~Just_to_Sleep_at_Night~*~JtSaN**

The ground beneath him shook with a great force. Slade braced himself underneath a door frame as he stared in horror at the monitors before him. Christine was messing with _his_ bird. She was ruining _everything_. He cringed as he heard the loud scream that came from the small body of the girl he couldn't stop holding. Raven was in pain and emotional turmoil.

And he had to help.

As the 'earthquake' lightened up, he made his way to his room to change into his armor. The clenching in his gut wouldn't stop, and he was so worried that _his_ bird would do something stupid. That she would get hurt- no… that she would hurt someone and regret it forever.

'Like Addie…' He thought solemnly as he placed his mask over his face.

"Master Wilson." Wintergreen stood behind him, holding his utility belt out for him. "Good luck."

"Thank you," He responds softly, taking the belt from the older man and fastening it around his waist. He disappeared within the shadows of his dimly lit room. He had to save his Raven.

**JtSaN~*~Just_to_Sleep_at_Night~*~jTsAn~*~Just_to_Sleep_at_Night~*~JtSaN**

'_.,'_ Rage chanted in her ears, pushing her to the limit of her self control.

She held her head and whimpered as she stumbled away from the being in front of her. Her fingers tangled within the violet locks of her hair as she tugged at it. She _couldn't_ kill. She _couldn't_ murder. She _couldn't_ become her father.

'_Not __**can't**__.'_ Rage whispered. _'Won't.'_

"Give into it Raven," Christine's deep, murderous voice echoed through the room. "Show me your true colors. By _killing_ Terra."

Her eyes snapped open to reveal blood red orbs. They stared down at the quivering blond huddled on the floor. Blue eyes looked up pleadingly.

"Raven," She croaked as she stared up with fright. "This isn't you. You can fight it. Don't let it beat you."

Her mouth fell open in a gasp as her eyes flickered violet; then crimson again. Whipping around, she faced Christine with her glare. Chanting silently, she sent the Goddess flying back once more. This time to crash completely through the window and fall to the cold, murky depths of the ocean, She stumbled a bit with high headedness as her conscious came back to her. Raven looked over at Terra and stuck out her hand to help her up.

Blue eyes stared up with unbridled fear. It made Raven's gut tighten on itself in disgust at her almost actions. But the fright left her friend's eyes and the churning of her stomach stopped as Terra took her hand tentatively.

"You did good." She smiled brightly and Raven flushed in embarrassment.

"I almost attacked you."

"But the point is…" Terra drawled lazily as she draped her arm over the bird's shoulders. "You didn't."

Giving her a pointed glare, Raven shrugged the arm away and summoned her magicks. Terra stepped back quickly, giving her a wary look. Raven spoke dryly, but the blond could hear the exhaustion. "Enough with the touchie-feelie thing. Help me get them to the infirmary."

Mumbling a quick insult under her breath, Terra made her way over to Starfire's limp form. She pulled the alien princess towards the open door, following Raven as the bird levitated their other three friends.

**JtSaN~*~Just_to_Sleep_at_Night~*~jTsAn~*~Just_to_Sleep_at_Night~*~JtSaN**

Slade hoped to God (the one he didn't normally believe in) that Raven was alright. He needed her to be safe. He broke into the Titan Tower as he always did; sliding past each safeguard that was supposed to indicate where a perpetrator was within the large building. He knew the traps like the back of his hand, and could disable every one of them in under three seconds. Today, some of them were already trashed. A parting gift from Christine. At least the woman knew what she was doing on some level.

He was almost to Raven. He could feel her essence growing weak as something obviously taxing cut into her powers. He sneaked along in the darkness, only stopping when he _finally_ found her. Her back was to him as she splashed her face with water from the sink like the time before they'd first kissed. Her hands trembled more this time than before in the mall restrooms, and she was tired. He glided up behind her; breathing down her neck until her vision met his through the mirror.

"Slade," She greeted him passively, and went back to washing her hands.

"Are you alright?" He asks and she makes a face.

One expression that spoke a million words. It was pained and disgusted. But in a flash it was gone. Masked beneath a pure calm. As she brushed past him, he's left with an empty feeling. She's completely closed off, and she wants back in.

"Raven," He says low but firm. "_Are you alright_?"

"_Yes,_ Slade," She snaps at him, whipping around to glare up into his single eye. "_I'm_ fine."

"But?"

"_But_ my friends _aren't_." Her voice is calm in a way, but he can hear the stress that strains it. "They almost _died_. In fact, Cyborg basically did. He got completely _shut down_. I had to rewire him, and then plug him in so that he could reboot himself! For all intent and purpose, my _best_ friend _died_ today, and it's all _my _fault."

She was speaking to him as if he were a child, and it was pissing him off on the highest level. Or maybe the anger he felt was because she was taking all of the blame. It was his fault too (not that he cared much), and he wouldn't have her drowning in bitter sorrow over something (so small) like this.

"It's_ not_ your fault," He said like he was trying to calm a wild animal.

"Of course it is!" She shouts and the room shakes for a second.

"How?"

"Don't you remember? When I told you I had a vision while I was at your house? I saw Christine –that _bitch-_ attacking my _friends_! I _knew_ this would happen. I _knew!_ And yet I—"

"Raven? Is everything okay?" Blue eyes and blond hair come from around the corner, and Slade is shocked to see her alive.

"I'm fine, Terra," She responds over her shoulder.

The other girl blinks at the sight of them. Her eyes glint with a certain understanding; she nods at him as a small, untrusting 'hello'. Then she glances back to Raven, who's giving her a look, and walks away.

"She's not worried about you?" He asks, unable to hide his surprise.

"She knows I can take care of myself," She responds coolly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think I proved that today."

"Does she know-"

"Yes."

"How did you get her out?"

"Listen," She sighed, dragging a still shaking hand through her loose, tangled hair. "Enough with the bullshit questions. What are you doing here?"

He blinked a few times, and took a tentative step towards her. "I was worried about you."

Raven tossed her head back and laughed hollowly. "Right!"

He growled low, his eye narrowing at her in warning. "I'm not sure what I've done to you lately to deserve this reaction, but if you would be as so _kind_ as to enlighten me-" He was cut off as the floor trembled and shook again.

She was glaring up at him, her eyes blazing. Somehow, she still had energy within her, and it was still dying to get out. Raven's eyes flashed, purple to white and back again. Her glare lessoned with each passing second. Soon it had turned into a hurt and pleading look as she collapsed forward in fatigue. He caught her swiftly in one motion, and cradled her against his large chest. She gripped his shoulders and her feet slipped a bit as she tried to stand straight. He only held her tighter, his hands clenching her hips to keep her up. Sighing, she rested her forehead against he cool metal of his armor. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slow, she relaxed in his hold.

"Are you here for me or her?" She whispers an she sounds so _broken_ at the thought of him betraying her like that.

That's when he realizes just how _much_ trust she's given him. And him-her. He's be lost without his little bird. He might even—

No.

That's not a possibility. He doesn't have the capacity for such an emotion. For him the idea of it… The idea of _love_ is insane. He lost the ability to love when Addie tried to kill him.

"For you," He found himself saying with a low rumble of his voice. "I care about you."

"I know." Her grip tightened until her knuckles were white. "I'm sorry. I just… My head hurts so much I can't think."

"It's alright." He strokes her hair softly with a gloved hand. "I understand. I was so worried that you'd been hurt."

"No." She smiles softly and pulls away from him. "Just a split lip that already healed."

He nodded and steps close, trying to get her back in his arms. Slade wasn't going to admit it to anyone but himself, but he had a _serious_ soft spot for this girl.

"You should go." She crossed her arms again; she suddenly seemed so self-conscious. "The others will wake up soon."

He takes a step back. "How long do you think they'll be under?"

"Not long." She shrugs; her vision darts to the space between them and a frown mars her face. "Maybe an hour."

He steps back forward and smirks as he catches her lips twitch with a hidden smile. Licking his lips behind his mask, he reaches out for her, and she reaches up to tip his two-toned mask back away from his face. Because she knows what he wants, and truth be told, she wants it too. Needs it. Their lips meet; it's gentle and soft and smoldering. His arms are around her waist, and he picks her up off the ground so that she doesn't have to strain herself to meet him. The kiss, hot and meaningful, isn't deep. It's shallow and fast because they can't do this _now_.

Slade pulls back and sets her down, a grimace gracing his chiseled features. "Come to the warehouse the second you can. I have something I need to talk to you about."

She nods this time, but he can see her confusion as her brows knit together. He grins and kisses her quickly once more before snapping his mask back into place and backing into the shadows. She shakes her head at his unneeded 'mystery' exit. Her fingers go to her lips and she reminisces in the feeling he'd given her.

"Um, Raven?" Terra poked her head in again.

"Mm-Hmm?"

"I know he's, like, got you under his spell and all but…" She trails off and gestures to the infirmary with a jerk of her head.

"Oh, right." The bird jumped a bit as she was reminded of her friends.

Slade had this amazing ability of making her forget everything else.

"Do you love him?" The blond suddenly asked as Raven was making her way to the entrance of the medical room.

The question was unseen and completely unexpected. She blinked a few times before her mind _really_ registered what was just asked. She froze mid-step and tilted her head to the side.

"I haven't really thought about it," She mumbles and her face grows more serious.

"Maybe you should."

"Did you love him?" Raven tosses at her, looking with curiosity.

"No. But I was infatuated with him. I know he didn't love me, but he made me feel like he did." The younger girl's features soften. "Besides, even if he _did_ love me… It wouldn't have ever worked."

"Why not?"

"I think you know." Blue eyes strayed to green skin and hair as they entered the infirmary.

Raven was about to respond when the sight of an empty cot sent chills through her veins. "Where's Robin?"

Suddenly, she's frantic to know _exactly_ where her kind-of-ex-boyfriend was. Because _what if_ he's seen her and Slade. _What if_ he heard them. _What if_ she just broke his heart? Tears stung the back of her eyes at the idea of losing a friend that way.

"I'm sure he went to his room, Rae," Terra says, seeing the panic in the other girl's eyes. "In the _opposite_ direction."

"Hopefully." Raven slumps and sighs in depression.

"So how old do you think he is?" The blond asked, tugging at her shirt, and trying to change the subject.

"Twenty-nine."

"That's how old he told me he was too, remember? That was—"

"Two years ago." The rapid beating of her heart calmed as she figured Terra was right; Robin went to his room.

"So… how old do you think he is? He can't _still _be twenty-nine."

"Honestly?" Terra nods in encouragement for her to go on. "I don't give a damn how old he is. But I think I'll find out. I'll take my communicator. Call me as soon as they wake up."

Raven goes to head out the door when Terra calls after her. "Where are you going?"

"To shed some light on a few subjects I don't know the answer to. I don't know if you know this… but I don't like _not _knowing things." She grins and heads out, leaving Terra gaping behind her.

**To be continued… **

Hope you liked it! Review…

Love, Tara


	17. A Different Point of View part 1

_**Last Time…**_

_After getting Terra out of her stony grave, both Raven and Terra return to T-Tower. There, they run into more trouble than they can handle. Christine had appeared while Raven was away and hurt all of her friends. Seeing them in such a way made Raven sick on the inside. While Christine threatened Terra, Raven had an internal battle on whether or not to kill her._

_She didn't. _

_After taking care of the Goddess for the moment, Terra helped Raven get everyone to the infirmary. Slade had seen what happened on the screens, and in a worried frenzy, he rushed to Titan Tower. The moment he arrived he could tell something was wrong with his little bird. She completely blocked him out until after he told her that he cared for her. _

_She took it in the way he wanted, and immediately opened her mind to his again. After a quick kiss, she was told to come see him as soon as she could. Then he left in the shadows, leaving a stumped yet elated Raven in his wake. _

_Terra interrupted the girl's__happy reverie when asking her to help in the infirmary. When they get in, Robin isn't there and Raven panics a bit. Terra reassures her and changes the subject back to Slade. That's when Raven seems to come to some internal decision and rushes off, telling Terra to call her if anybody else woke up. _

**Disclaimer: **You already know that I don't own it, but I might as well put this here.

**Warning**: well… actually… there is no warning in _this_ chapter.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me so long for such a short chapter, but in reality there's going to be two more chapter connected to this one _hence_ 'Part 1'. I hope you all enjoy this. Review if you please.

~Tara

**---Just to Sleep at Night---JtSaN---Just to Sleep at Night---**

The room was dark except for the little bit of light that shined through the cracks in his blinds. Robin's room was a mess to say the least. His tools were scattered across the floor, and his mattress had been rolled up and taped tightly to lean in a corner of the pitch black room. Some of the stuffing was coming out from the beating it had taken hours before. Gnawing on his lower lip, Robin rubbed his gloved hands over his face in frustration at the throbbing in the back of his head.

He couldn't believe what just happened. First, the morphing _freak_ shows up and beats him and his team half to death. Then, Slade comes out of _nowhere_ and Raven talks to him like they're buddies or something. And when he saw them kiss…

It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. He didn't lose the one he was _in_ love with, but a girl he did love. _Does_ love. It's not a sisterly affection, but it's not as intense as being _in _love. He'd been in love with Batgirl for a while, but it changed over time to a sibling type of love. So, he wasn't _in_ love with Raven. But he definitely cared for her, deeply and truly. If Slade thought he could worm his way into Raven's heart and use her like he was _most likely_ doing, he had another thing coming.

Robin reached over onto his desk to pick up the phone. He hesitated before dialing a number of a different area code. In a way, he didn't even want the man he was calling to pick up. He didn't want to have to turn to help in a situation like this because it seemed do simple from the outside, but somehow Robin knew it was more complicated. So, he had to get help from the man who taught him everything he knew. The line rang six times before someone picked up. While it did, Robin couldn't help but regret the fact that he didn't get a look at Slade's face when the villain pulled his mask up to kiss Robin's best friend.

"Hello?" A deep voice resonated through the receiver, breaking Robin from his thoughts.

"Bruce? It's Robi—I mean, Richard," He grimaced, letting a deep sigh pass his lips.

"Listen, I need your help."

**To be continued…**

**---Just to Sleep at Night---JtSaN---Just to Sleep at Night---**

**Author's Note (#2): **told you it was short. Sorry for that again. I hope you enjoyed it though. I'll be adding another short chapter soon. Right now, for this story, it's all I can do to progress. Thanks much! Review please.

~Tara


	18. A Different Point of View part 2

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own it. I only lay claim to the plot line, and Christine.

**Warning: **violence

**Author's Note:** Another short one, but hey! Part 2! Part three will be up soon. Promise.

**---Just to Sleep at Night---JtSaN---Just to Sleep at Night---**

The ocean in Jump city had always been notably cold. Frigid, even. Yet, as Christine floated along the surface of the shifting and crashing waves, the water around her boiled. The brunette's eyes were black as she hissed under her breath in both Latin and Greek. She would wait until she washed up upon the shore, or until a boat stopped and picked her up.

She smirked as she heard a man call out to see if she was okay. Schooling her features, her face fell into one of distress as he pulled her from the water. He draped his coat around her and she shook with a fake chill. He started paddling his small, green fishing boat to shore and Christine watched with bright eyes.

Her body was covered in cuts, and her insides ached. This man looked so good to her… Reaching over, she grabbed his head in both of her hands and smiled bright. He was in a daze as he stared up into her changing eyes. With a quick twist, she broke his neck and dropped him down to the hull of the small boat.

Inhaling deeply, she shrugged out of the weathered jacket with another smirk. Her body was healed, and she was dry and perfect again. Not a hair out of place. It was like when she killed, she literally _took_ their life. Sighing, she frowned at the distance of the shoreline. Snapping her fingers, the corpse rose, his neck making a sick cracking noise as he moved.

"Paddle," She ordered and took a seat. He did as he was told. "That's better."

A sickly sweet smile played on her glossed lips as she thought of catching up with her little bird. Who, oh _my_, just fazed to the location of Christine's favorite villain. Something naughty was going on there, and she giggled at the thought of them working together. But it wasn't too far of a fetch. So, sitting up straight as she picked at her damaged nails, she started planning for a way to get back at the both of them.

When one thought crossed her mind, she grinned an evil, toothy smile. _Perfect…_

**To be continued…**

**---Just to Sleep at Night---JtSaN---Just to Sleep at Night---**

**Review please! Much love,**

**~TaRa**


	19. A Different Point of View part 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but Christine and all her evil-ness.

**Warning:** Ohmigosh, there is none!

**Author's Note**: Part three up and running! I hope you guys like it :).

**---Just to Sleep at Night---JtSaN---Just to Sleep at Night---**

He awakes in a haze; his eyes sort of glazed over as he look around the medical bay for something familiar and comforting. Anything to keep him from thinking about how Christine had snapped his arm like a twig. Speaking of arms, his felt perfectly fine. Which was weird because the only person he knew that could do that had disappeared the day before, and he was worried sick. His green eyes slowly came into focus on the girl laying in the cot next to his. Starfire…

"Star," He croaks out, reaching up limply, slowly, for the iv feeds at his arm.

He cringes as he pulls them out, and an uncomfortable dizziness befalls him as he sits up, the sheet pooling around his waist. He scratches the back of his head, and a deep nausea punches him low in the gut, making him double over to hold back the bile at the back of his throat. Suddenly, there's a hand on his shoulder, rubbing in soft circles as he closes his eyes tight in concentration.

"Rae…" He speaks again, twisting to face his comforter, only to fall back in surprise.

Steady hands keep him from rolling out of his cot, and coax him to lay back down as blue eyes stray around and try not to meet his. She doesn't speak, preferring to stay silent as Beast Boy gawks at her openly. Her heart flutters a bit when he hauls her close into a deeply meaningful embrace.

"Terra," His voice cracks, and she knows he's on the verge of tears because she is too as a piece of blond hair falls into her face and she hugs back by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Garfield," She mutters against the crook of his neck where her face is buried as she sniffles pitifully. "I missed you so bad."

"Me too," He shakes and she squeezes him tighter. "Tell me this isn't a dream. That you're really here, and that I'm not going to wake-up in a world where you're frozen in stone."

"I'm here, Gar," She replies with a smile and pulls from the hug only to be tugged into a soft kiss.

It's just a light, brushing of the lips, but it's enough to make the both of them completely giddy inside. An excited glee rushing through the both of them as Beast Boy pulls her onto the cot with him and holds her close. She lets him cradle her, but simply because she wants to be cradled. Her fingers tangle into his hair as he rests her hands at her waist and he's got this goofy smile on his face that makes her smile back. They lay there, just gazing at each other and smiling and caressing and laughing at random moments as if they were talking.

"Oh," Blue eyes go wide all of a sudden, and she springs from the small medical bed and rushes across the room to open a communicator to contact Raven. "BB's awake."

"_How is he?_" Is the soft reply and Garfield watches in a keen fascination as Terra glances at him, blushes, and then looks back to the com. "_That good?_"

"Ra-_ven_," The blond hisses, her eyes darting to him once more, only to be pulled away by the soft rumble of a deadly familiar voice.

" _Are your friends okay?_" Slade's voice echoes through the communicator and Beast Boy sits up straight in his bed, his green eyes wide in horror.

_"They're fine, Slade,_" He hears Raven reply, and it almost makes him a little sick to hear how calm she sounds. "_Terra, call me back when Vik—Cyborg wakes up. Deal?"_

"You got it," Terra nods, a firm look on her face, and the green teen can't help but feel a little confused. "Slade?"

His eyes widen a little bit more as he watches his past and hopefully future girlfriend speak so smoothly to their worst enemy. _"Yes, Terra?"_

"Don't hurt her," It's a demand. A warning. A threat. It's all three wrapped into one as her glare lingers on the screen for a moment before she snaps the communicator shut and she sets it down before turning and giving him a smile.

"What was that?" Garfield croaks, his voice slightly harsh in the semi-silent room.

"Raven is with Slade right now," Terra responds easily, and walks back over to him; crawling into the bed with him and hugging him close. "She needs him to help her."

"How?"

"Too hard to explain," Terra sighs softly and looks up at him, pleading and begging with her big blue eyes. "Just… Let Raven tell you when she gets back. Okay?"

Beast Boy thinks about it. It's a little hard not to just demand answers right away, but he's too tired to really try. So, instead, he simply nods and let's himself fall into a light slumber in Terra's thin but strong arms. Finally, he felt like almost everything was alright again. But he had a feeling that it wouldn't last very long…

**To be continued…**

**Hope you all liked it! Much love (REVIEW)**

**~TaRa**


	20. A Clash of Emotions

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own anything except for Christine… as usual…

**Warning: **foul language, adult themes, adult content

**Author's Note:** The story is almost over… I can feel it in my gut. I hope it ends well for you all, but not to worry! It will not be ending this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Also, I think Slade might be a little OC near the end of this chapter … Though I'm not sure because I'm sick. He might just be really desperate. Being in denial can do that to a man… Yeah… Anyways, ENJOY!

**---Just to Sleep at Night---JtSaN---Just to Sleep at Night---**

The sun had been shining high, lighting the world with its heat and fire, but soon dreary looking clouds blotted out the sun's golden rays. It was like grey had consumed Jump City and her people. Everything seemed sluggish and drawn out; it was then that Raven knew just how long of a day was ahead of her. With her powers practically tapped out, she could only transport and levitate small stuff. Nothing major. Luckily, she could still transport herself as well, and Raven hoped like hell that Christine was too preoccupied in the ocean's rocking waves to be able to come after her. It wasn't likely, but she could hope.

Slade's hideout creaked as she opened the large metal door to step inside. A gust of cold air rippled across her cloak as she peered out from underneath the dark blue hood and into the darkness of her-kind-of-boyfriend/lover's warehouse. A hot blush dusted her pale cheeks at the thought of him _actually_ becoming her boyfriend. It was an odd thought… and the title didn't exactly fit him. Now, 'lover' definitely did the trick. The flush only deepened in color as she stepped through the entryway and into the large, basically empty room.

The icy cold of the air felt nice on her hot skin, and if the air was water, she had a feeling it would sizzle the second she came in contact with it. She was on fire. Her heart was hammering away and her breath came a little faster, sending misty puffs of heat into the frost bitten atmosphere around her. Bringing her hands up, she pushed back her hood and took a good long look around the inside of the tin-can she was in. Another rush of cool air ghosted across her as the door behind her rolled shut once more. She was running on her last rush of adrenaline, and her awareness was slowly dwindling down to nothing at all. She had to talk to Slade before she completely passed out.

"Slade?" She called out into the emptiness, taking small, cautious steps forward. "You here?"

"You can't sense that, little bird?" His raspy voice sent a shudder down her spine and a shiver across her skin. "Such a shame."

"Quit playing and come out," She growled, crossing her arms in annoyance. "I don't have time for games. And I'm here alone. So, there's no need for appearances."

She whipped around as she felt him glide his fingers down her spine; catching his wrist in her right hand while black energy encompassed her left. "Now, now, pretty bird. No need to get violent."

"Slade," She started, but was cut off as he lifted his mask from his face and jerked his caught arm tight to his body so that she would stumble closer.

"You got here fast," He muttered before leaning down and pressing his mouth sweetly to hers in a chaste kiss. "I'm glad you made it."

"What is it you needed to talk to me about?" She asked, looking up at him, her violet eyes catching with his blue one.

"It's about Christine," His face drops it's soft motif, falling into a more serious expression. "I have a plan."

**---Just to Sleep at Night---JtSaN---Just to Sleep at Night--- **

"I'm not sure…" Raven shook her head, giving him a strange look. "Robin doesn't normally go for that sort of thing. He normally wants to work it out all on his own. Not go to others for help. Getting him to call Batman for help would be hard enough, but willingly taking it from _you_?"

"Not 'willingly' per say," Slade leaned back in his leather chair, watching as his pale bird paced before him. "I would 'kidnap' you. That way he couldn't—No, _wouldn't_ say no."

"I'm still not sure—"

She's cut off by the beeping at her jeweled belt. Grabbing her communicator, she flipped it open with a quick snap to see Terra staring back at her. The blonde's blue eyes had a sort of glazed over look, and Raven could feel the satisfied happiness through the minor connection of the yellow and black device in her hand.

_"BB's awake,"_ She said, and Raven felt a part of her worry lift away and float off.

"How is he?" She asked, tensing up to prepare for the worst. When Terra glanced over in another direction and looked back, a blush climbing quickly onto her cheeks, Raven grinned. "That good?"

_"Ra-_ven_,"_ The blonde hissed, glancing away again to who was most likely Beast Boy; her blush only growing in color. Much like Raven, herself, just a little earlier.

Just the thought of that moment had her turning red all over again. Slade raised an eyebrow at her, tilting his head in question. She shrugged in response, schooling her features while trying her best not to let her mind stray from the tasks at hand.

"Are your friends okay?" He asked, not really looking interested, but trying.

"They're fine, Slade," She replied with a grim smile, making him sit up a little in his seat.

A flicker of pain, exhaustion, and anxiety flashed across Raven's face, and Slade was on his feet in a minute. He was standing next to her, keeping her steady as she closed her eyes and tried to settle the chaos in her mind. Conflicting emotions and thoughts bouncing around and causing her head ache to come back, full force.

Inhaling deeply, Raven looked back to the communicator in her hand, making eye contact with her friend. "Terra, call me back when Vik—" The Demoness silently cursed herself for the small slip-up. "Cyborg wakes up. Deal?"

_"You got it,"_ Was the firm reply as blue eyes shifted from the petite female over to the man next to her. _"Slade?"_

His eye widens a fraction, shocked that she was addressing him in such a way. "Yes, Terra?"

_"Don't hurt her,"_ She hissed darkly, giving him a glare so intense it _almost_ scared him. _Almost_. He nodded, and she gazed at him for a few more seconds before the line went dead.

Sighing, Raven snapped the round electronic device shut and clipped it back onto her belt. Then she slumped against the large frame next to her; falling into his arms as her body failed to keep her on her own two feet. He chuckled, holding her up with ease as her hands rested against the metal of his armor. Backing up a few steps, he dropped back into his leather chair and pulled Raven into it with him. She glared up at him weakly as he cradled her against him, and he grinned in response. Rolling her eyes, she snuggled up closer, letting his warmth heat her now almost frigidly cold body. Slade frowned at how cold she felt and tugged her closer, rubbing her arms up and down.

"It's fine," Raven told him with a wry smirk. "I'm normally pretty cold."

"Not this cold," His frown deepened as she sat up in his lap, twisting around so that her back was pressed to his chest.

Running his hand through her violet locks, he sighed contently at being able to hold her close like this. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her securing against him as he rested his forehead against her shoulder. She relaxed against him, almost melting in the heat he provided. She let her mind wander; reaching out to his. They linked instantly, and Slade allowed himself a small smile at finally being back in her essence. In her presence.

Their minds meshed in a way that they couldn't tell where Raven began and Slade ended. Raven's heart skipped a beat when he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, and her lips curved when he chuckled. Untangling his hand from her black and purple tresses, he let it glide down her neck. Then her arm. Then, down, along the side of her stomach and further until it rested on her thigh. Her bare thigh. He blinked at that, shifting so that his chin rested on top of her shoulder as he peered down at the pair of shapely, soft, pale legs. Sure, he'd touched her bare thigh before, back in her bedroom at Titan Tower, but he'd never _seen_ it. Up close and personal, anyways.

Raven laughed softly at the track his mind was walking, but her heart thumped again as he took off his glove to start tracing invisible patterns on the creamy expanse of her leg. She blushed brightly, and he chuckled, sending a shiver of delight along her spine. Nuzzling his face against the crook of her neck, her eyes fluttered shut as he nipped lightly at her weak spot. Smirking, he whispered something along the lines of 'sleep' into her ear as he continued touching, kissing, and caressing her.

She internally rolled her eyes at the command. Like she could sleep when he was doing all of that. It was distracting enough being connected with him in essence and mind, but the feather light touches that kept ghosting along her skin were driving her mad. She squirmed in his lap and he chuckled deeply, stopping his teasing, and instead stroking up and down her arms to try and help her relax more.

Eventually, with the repetitive caresses and shallow movement of his chest rising and then falling, she fell into a sweet slumber against him. Her mind settled and he didn't even try to pull away from it. He sat, and watched her sleep; keeping an eye out on his monitors and taps on her dreams to make sure she didn't run into a nightmare.

**---Just to Sleep at Night---JtSaN---Just to Sleep at Night---**

Within her mind, her emotions swarmed around her in a rainbow of different cloaks, some of them looking expectant; others looking irritated or angry. Raven raised a fine brow at Happy's huge grin. The pink doppelganger just clapped her hands and squealed in delight, pulling Raven over to a leather couch to sit down. She glanced around warily, taking in the very modern room that she had yet to experience. A small coffee table sat between the couch she was on and another one exactly parallel to it. Lust sat, a wry grin painted on her glossed lips as she stared a Raven with a triumphant look.

"What?" One question and they were all yelling out their answers.

Most of them were positive, and only Intelligence, Irritation, and Pride were glaring and shouting out the possible consequences and backfires.

_"Do you have any idea what this could do if the rest of the Titans find out?"_ Intelligence closed in, narrowing her eyes behind yellow rimmed glasses. _"It could tear them apart! What if they don't want to be our friend anymore? What if they feel betrayed?"_

_"Oh, c'mon, Smarty,"_ Happy smiled and gave a small giggle. _"Raven knows what she's doin'. She's got it aaallllll covered. All she needs to do now is figure out if she actually does."_

"Does what?" Raven twisted to look at her pink self, an eyebrow raised in question.

_"Don't you remember, silly?"_ Happy giggled, snapping her fingers and Terra's voice echoed through her mind.

_**"Do you love him?"**_ Terra had asked her that before she left. It was one of the reasons she left.

"Uh…" A faint blush fell on Raven's features and Happy clapped, jumping in her seat. "Is that why you guys brought me here?"

_"We didn't bring you here, Rae,_" Timid spoke, peaking out from behind Bravery's green cloak. "_You came here to ask us if we love him. Most of do—"_

_"But some of us don't,"_ Pride bit out, glaring over at the grey cloaked girl, making her shrink back and hide. Dragging a hand through her hair, Pride looked down at Raven while adjusting her purple cloak. _"He makes us feel too vulnerable, Raven. It's not good."_

"I don't understand…" Raven shook her head, looking around. "How come I can't just speak to the part of me that _is_ Love?"

_"Because you've never wanted to speak to her before."_ Lust looked at her, violet eyes glimmering bright. _"What makes you think she'll want to speak to you, if you've never let her feel before? Never let her consume you, like you have with everyone else."_

"The only emotion I've ever done that to is—" Raven cut herself off, looking with wide eyes at the casually dressed doppelganger sitting across from her.

_"Me?"_ Lust grinned, leaning back and tossing her arms along the back of the couch she had to herself. _"Do you like my room, Rae? I have pictures of everyone I _love_ in here…"_

"Why didn't you—"

_"Well, you never exactly asked, now did you?" _Lust/Love winked, licking her lips. _"So, do you want to know?"_

"Yes," Raven nodded, sitting forward, her full attention on the girl before her.

_"Then you know,"_ She smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. _"You really shouldn't have to _come_ to us for help. We are _you_, after all."_

Blushing, Raven nodded, but was still a little confused. "Wait… do you mean to tell me that I just don't know?"

_"Or that you haven't fallen, yet." _Intelligence sighed in defeat, much to Pride and Irritation's dismay. _"But you're on the edge of a big cliff, Rae. Be careful not to get crushed."_

Smiling, Raven couldn't help but laugh softly at how cryptic her own emotions were being. Suddenly, a soft stream of air sent everything in the room ruffling. Furrowing her brows, Raven closed her eyes and opened them to find herself in Slade's lap.

**---Just to Sleep at Night---JtSaN---Just to Sleep at Night---**

"Terra," Robin stared with wide eyes as he walked into the infirmary.

He was shocked to say the least. And it wasn't the first time today. First, finding out that Raven and Slade were becoming just that: Raven and Slade. Then, calling Bruce up to ask for help, and to find out that he would be bringing Selena Kyle aka Catwoman. Apparently, something had happened while he was away and she wasn't bad anymore. Finally, this! Terra, alive and talking with Beast Boy in the Teen Titan infirmary.

This was getting to be way too much.

"Hey, Robin!" She smiled broadly, waving at him over her shoulder before turning back to Beast Boy and chatting animatedly.

Shaking his head, Robin sighed and stepped through the doorway, making a B-line for the still unconscious Tamaranian princess. He gazed down at her softly, and took her hand in his green gloved one. Shooting a look over at his blonde friend, she stood and made her way around BB's bed to stand next to him.

"How are her vitals?" He asked in a whisper.

"They're fine. She should wake up soon." Terra nodded reassuringly, patting Robin on the shoulder. "So should Cyborg."

"Where's Raven?" He asked, twisting to look at her, his eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"She's uh…" Terra hesitated, and Robin tensed up.

"She's with Slade, dude." Beast Boy replied dryly, looking at Robin with glistening green eyes. "I'm worried."

"Me too," Robin nodded, letting go of Starfire's hand to turn and face his fully conscious friends.

Blue eyes widened dramatically as Terra stared at him, her mouth hanging open. "You _knew_?"

"I only found out today," Robin looked at her, his face twisted in concentration. "How did _you_ know?"

"Well," Terra blushed, scratching the back of her head in a guilty fashion.

"Her and Raven melded their minds together when Raven brought her back." Beast Boy said with a dry voice again.

Terra whipped around, glaring heatedly at him. "Gar! Are you just gonna tell him _everything?!_"

"Yeah," BB sat up, looking sternly at his new girlfriend as of the last hour or so. "If it involves Raven and something, or some_one_, dangerous… Yes. He has a right to know as much as I did. Raven is our friend, Terra. We need to keep her safe."

"Which is why I called in the old man," Robin's face lightened slightly when Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"You mean, Batman?" Suddenly, the changeling was as excited as a five year old on Christmas morning. "Oh, my god! Dude! _Dude!_" He was jumping in his cot, a grin practically splitting his face in half. "This is gonna be awesome! I've never met _the_ Batman before!"

"Beast Boy…" Robin tried to interrupt him.

"Is he as cool as the newspaper says?"

"Beast Boy…"

"Do you think he'll like me?"

"BB…" Terra tried this time, but she didn't have any luck either.

"How do I look?"

"Beast Boy!" They tried together, but he still didn't react as he started to comb his hair with his fingers.

"When's he gonna be here?!"

"_Garfield!_" Terra and Robin yelled at him, and his green eyes finally snapped back over to them.

"What?" He croaked innocently.

Robin gestured with his head and those green eyes widened once more as he twisted around in the small bed to look at the doorway and see the one and only Dark Knight staring at them in amusement. Beast Boy's jaw dropped, and thankfully no noise came from him as Robin walked around the medical bed and over to his mentor. A firm hand clasped against the dark haired boy's shoulder, and he couldn't help but smile down at his would-be son.

"It's good to see you, Batman." Robin grinned, finally feeling as if everything would be alright.

"You too, Dick." Bruce grinned as a hot flush climbed onto the boy's face. "You look good."

"Yeah?" Robin looked bitterly surprised. "That's funny. 'Cause I feel like shit."

**---Just to Sleep at Night---JtSaN---Just to Sleep at Night--**

"Good afternoon, pretty bird." Slade grinned down at her as her eyes fluttered open. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm," She replied eloquently, snuggling in close.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chortled, shifting slightly. "It seems your friends have a visitor."

Raven's eyes widened in horror as they darted over to the screen and she sprang to her feet. Dizziness hit her straight in the gut, and she would have toppled over if Slade hadn't been right behind her to hold her up right. He grimaced at the panicked tone her aura took, and pointed to the screen that showed Robin and Batman talking to each other. His bird sighed in relief, relaxing as she leaned forward against the control panel for all of the monitors.

"They're fine." He whispered to her, making her relax even more. "Are you?"

"Yes," She replied softly, her heart fluttering as his lips brushed the shell of her ear.

"Did you find the answers you were looking for?" Her eyes shot up to meet his through the black of one of the monitors.

Her stomach plummeted at the look in his piercing blue eye, and her heart completely stopped. He was completely masked to her. As cut off as she had been merely hours before. His grip loosened on her waist and she pulled away from him to turn around and build up her walls as well. Her lips quivered for a second before she stiffened, back straight as she fisted her hands together so tight her nails bit into the flesh of her palms. He stalked forward a step and she stood her ground, staring him down. Her gut clenched of its own accord, calling out in warning. If Slade were to attack her, she wouldn't stand a chance.

Not because she couldn't take him.

But because she didn't want to.

"Yes," She nodded as he took another step forward. "And no. I asked, but ended up empty handed."

He froze at that, his face twisting in so many different emotions that she couldn't make out one from another. "That it?"

"No," She shook her head, her hair falling around her face and her shoulders. "I know I have feelings for you, Slade. Just like you have feelings for me. I know that you don't like your privacy invaded, and yet, you keep invading mine."

"Well, there aren't any 'Do Not Enter' signs pinned up anywhere in your mind." He shrugged stiffly, and her entire body flared with anger and irritation.

"No, but there are places that are harder to get into. You should take it as a sign, don't you think?" Raven tilted her head, glaring at him. "We're never going to work if we keep doing this. And don't even try saying 'there is no we'. Because both you and I know, that if there wasn't any 'we', I wouldn't be here right now."

His frame calmed, and his aura became less threatening as he narrowed his eye at her. "You really are a very perceptive young woman."

"Well, I do try." She shrugged, allowing herself to grin wryly up at him.

He took the final step between them and hauled her so close it was hard to breath. Their lips met in a feverish hunger as burnt orange claimed Raven's thoughts and made her shiver with need even as Slade's leather chair went flying across the room. Her fingers tangled into his white blonde hair as his hands held fast to her hips. It was a battle of clashing teeth, lips, and tongues as the war raged on for dominance between the two. Slade lifted Raven off the ground in one fell swoop; twisting 180 degrees, he set her down on the control panel and stepped between her open legs. She tugged at his hair and he groaned in response, pressing harder against her. Closer.

Suddenly, she pulled back, panting for each breath. He growled and tried to catch her mouth again, but she shied away, not even trying to hide the smirk on her lips. Sighing in frustration, he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close so that his head rested against her stomach. She giggled at the scene of Jump City's worst villain on his knees before her, silently begging her to let him finish.

"I have a question," She said breathlessly.

"What?" He looked up, eye pleading. "Anything."

"How old are you, really?"

**To be continued…**

**Ohh… Cliffy… Whacha gonna do now folks? I guess all that's left is to REVIEW (please). Much Love!**

**~TaRa**


	21. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans. I'm just playing around in their world for a while.

**Warning**: There is not warning!!! Yay!

**Author's Note:** Hey! Super glad to get another chapter up. It's nearing the end. I think I'll be able to make it to 25 chapters though! How lovely would that be? I could have a party or sumthin'. Anyways, enjoy!

**---Just to Sleep at Night---JtSaN---Just to Sleep at Night---**

"How old are you, really?"

He stared up at her with something akin to confusion; eyebrows raised in question over one blue eye and another covered one. His heart hammered in his chest a bit as she stared back, her eyes glittering with curiosity. The way her hands stroked through his short, blonde hair was almost enough to make him spill his guts. But the fact that she wouldn't let him kiss her was what _really_ got to him. Groaning, he buried his face against her stomach, smelling not _her_ scent, but the similar smell of her clothing. He wanted _her_ scent. Her taste. He gulped, wetting his sand paper mouth before he look up. Violet clashed with azure, and his mouth went dry all over again as she worried her lower lip between her teeth.

"I already told you that." He answered, his voice low as he stood from his kneeling position so that he could try and press his lips to hers.

"Ah, yes," She nodded, turning her head so that his mouth simply brushed her cheek. "But you told Terra you were twenty-nine as well."

There was a pregnant pause as she turned to face him again, eyes glistening with amusement. Her lips curved with a small smirk as she leaned up to ghost her mouth against his. He tried to return the chaste kiss, but she pulled back before he could fulfill the small need aching in his gut. She settled back again, relaxing easily on the control panel beneath her as she tilted her head, violet orbs twinkling with mirth.

"That was two years ago."

He would have growled in an angered frustration if it weren't for the playful look on her face. It seemed she didn't care, or she already knew the answer. Slade was sure it was the latter. She at least knew something of why he'd been the same age for a number of years. "I was, and still _am_ twenty-nine."

His reply only confirmed what little suspicions she had of him. "You're immortal?"

"No," He shook his head, and her eyebrows furrowed slightly as her face fell into that of a serious expression. "Not quite. I just age slowly. Very slowly."

"How old are you supposed to be?"

"I'm not sure," He grimaced at the blank look that crossed her face. "Late thirties. Early forties. You must think I'm some old pervert now…"

He tried to chuckle. Tried to make the suddenly darkening mood, lighter. Raven's lips quirked up in amusement once more as she tugged him closer. He made himself at home between her legs, his large, warm hands resting at her hips as she leaned back to look at him. She laughed softly, both at his attempts to settle the situation, and his unneeded panic.

"You do remember Malchior, right?" A fine brow twitched up over her dark gaze. "He was _way_ older than you. And he was my boyfriend for _way_ longer than we've had this… _thing_."

His eye narrowed dangerously as he leaned down, his lips barely touching hers as their breathes mingled together. "Was that supposed to make me feel _better_? Because being compared to a thousand year old half-wit, really isn't all that flattering, little bird."

"Why—" Her voice shattered for a second, wavering in the balance of calm and confusion. "Why do you think he's a half-wit?"

"He's an idiot." Slade mumbled, his mouth twisting into a cocky smirk as he felt Raven tremble against him. "He's a complete imbecile for hurting you the way he did. I'm glad he's stuck in a book, because if he wasn't, I'd have to kill him."

She gasped softly as his mouth pressed more firmly to hers; one of the screens behind her shattering with the force of her powers. Her fingers tangled themselves deeper within the softness of his hair, and she arched her back to press herself tightly against him. He chuckled into the sweetness of her kiss, his tongue dancing with hers in a passionate frenzy. His hands glided softly up and down along her waist, making her shiver with delight. A low mewl hummed past her lips, and Slade ate it up hungrily with a returning growl. Tugging lightly, she pulled him even closer; her ankles linking behind him to keep him snug against her.

He moaned as she nipped on his lower lip, and a sense of accomplished pleasure shot through her. Her abdomen flexed as his hands ran across the taunt muscle of her stomach. She rolled against him, a different part of her body pressing more firmly to his as her body moved like a wave against him. Slade's hands found her hips, then flitted down to grip her thighs firmly yet softly. His fingers massaged the pale skin methodically, working hard and deep before slowing to an easy caress.

Wrenching herself from the kiss, she panted against his searching mouth, trying to catch her breath. "Slade."

He groaned under his breath, kissing, licking, and biting a small trail across her jaw and then down her neck. "What?"

When she didn't respond, he pulled back just enough to see her staring at him through hooded, lust filled eyes. He smirked triumphantly, pressing a searing kiss to her lips before breaking it to rest his forehead against hers. Suddenly, the alarm went off, and both of their eyes darted over to the monitors for the inside of the warehouse. Robin stood in the center of it, his masked eyes glaring up at one of the hidden cameras. Sighing softly, Raven unwound her legs from Slade's waist and he stepped away with an irritated but understanding look.

"He has impeccable timing." Slade growled to himself, but Raven heard it loud a clear in the emptiness of the back room.

"That he does," Her eyes were no longer clouded with desire, but had a mirthful glimmer once more.

She fluttered past him, grabbing her cloak from the back of the leather chair where she'd set it earlier. Swinging it around her shoulders, she did the clasp and giggled softly as she saw the disappointed look pass across Slade's face. He glowered down at her as he placed his two toned mask over his handsome face. Scanning him, she dragged her fingers through her hair to make sure she didn't look like she'd just rolled out of bed. A smirk fell onto Slade's lips as he caught her wrists and gave her a knowing look.

"Just go." He chuckled as she glared half-heartedly up at him.

The door swung open with her powers, and she stepped past the threshold easily. Yet, Slade was left with an empty feeling as her hand slid from his.

**---Just to Sleep at Night---JtSaN---Just to Sleep at Night---**

Robin glowered at the GPS screen as he kicked the R-Cycle into neutral before killing the engine. A blinking red mark showed Raven's position as being somewhere inside the warehouse next to him. He really hadn't wanted it to be true. Some part of him still had hope that _maybe_ it was all just some big misunderstanding. That _maybe_ Raven kissing Slade was some crazy, one-time thing. But he knew there wasn't a chance in hell that it was the first or the last time. So, he glared at the flashing red dot, wishing it would explode, and with it, Slade would be wiped from existence.

He was always doing this! Ruining his life because of some little game he wanted to play. Toying with his friends and his feelings _just_ to have his way. Just to win the little battles they had. In underhanded, cheating ways too. Masked blue eyes narrowed dangerously as a hand landed on his shoulder. Whipping around, his heart almost jumped out of his chest as Batman stood there, a solemn expression on his face. They had a silent understanding. Robin swung his leg from around his motorcycle to stand next to the taller man.

"You should go in alone, for now." Batman spoke with his gruff voice, gesturing to the door with a jerk of his head.

"Right," Robin nodded, making his way over to the tin-can of a hideout as slowly as he possibly could.

Unfortunately, he couldn't move at a snail's pace his whole life. Batman knew he was stalling, and cleared his throat loudly. Robin cringed as the noise broke through the silence around them, echoing off of the metal buildings and the rolling waters of the Bay. Glaring over his shoulder, the ex-sidekick gave the Bat an annoyed look, only getting a low chuckle in reply. Heaving a deep sigh, the colorful hero increased his pace as needed to a breezy stride; walking through a metal door to the center of a metal room. Glancing around, he caught sight of what was supposed to be a hidden camera. It wasn't too well hidden.

"Hello?" He called out, almost uncertainly, but kept his eyes trained on the camera. "Raven?"

There was a soft flutter of movement that scent Robin twisted around at neck breaking speeds. Raven stood, hair framing her soft features; her head tilted in a silent question. Grinning impishly, he waved at her before scratching behind his head nervously. He mumbled a soft 'hey', but his light attitude faded when he saw Slade step up behind his best friend.

"Raven," He sounded panicked as he took a cautious step forward, his gloved hands half-raised in a strange surrendering plea. "Come over here."

Her hair shifted as she tilted her head the other way. Purple locks cascading like a waterfall down her shoulders, drifting across blue cotton. She was just as surprised as Robin was when Slade stepped closer, twirling a soft tendril between his fingers. He gazed tenderly at the girl next to him, before snapping an earth shaking glare Robin's way.

"What makes you think she wants to, Robin?" His voice came out in a low rumble; sending a visible shiver up Raven's back.

"Because I'm her _friend_, Slade." Robin hissed, his hidden eyes telling the other bird a multitude of feelings, understandings, and confusion. "Right, Rae?"

A small smile spread across her impossibly pink lips as her eyes glistened with unshed tears of thankful glee. "Yes."

He grinned back, giving her a small nod. But he could feel the older man's heated gaze, and soon looked up to return it. His hands curled into tight fists as he resisted the urge to rip Slade limb from limb. Raven's lips shifted into a firm line as she sensed all of the tension, and took a step closer to her first friend. She called out his name lowly in a strange accusatory warning. His eyes darted back to her, and he shrugged lamely.

"Sorry," He muttered, relaxing only slightly to stare at his feet sheepishly. "It's just… You know…"

A light hearted laugh flitted through the large room, washing over both of the men as a delightful shock. "I know."

Slade growled low in his throat at the possible threat before him, his own hands curling into tight balls. "_Raven_."

"_Yes_?" She snapped over her shoulder, giving him a 'one _second_' look.

Gulping, he stood a bit straighter and put his hands behind his back. She couldn't blame him for reacting the way he was. Not many people saw a connection in action, and even though he had one with her, she could understand his not wanting to share. "Never mind. It can wait."

Suddenly, he had two teenager birds embracing before him. Anger spiked through him, but Raven's lingering calm soothed it to a mild irritation. There was a feminine giggle and a male chuckle, and just as quickly as it began, the hug was over. A bitter smile worked it's way onto the Titan leader's face as he gazed down at his favorite teammate. A gasp later had Raven stumbling back a step.

"He's _here_?" She asked, violet eyes widening in surprise.

There was another bout of furious frustration that shot through Slade's blood stream. This time, at the fact that _they_ had a connection. One much like his and Raven's. Another low growl passed through his lips, causing both teens to look at him with matching raised brows.

That's when amusement replaced the rage. A grin unfurled his snarl, and his blue-grey gaze twinkled happily as he saw the difference. The difference between Boy Wonder and himself. It was obvious, really. The difference was the eyes she saw them through. Both of them lov—_cared_ for, but in two completely _different_ ways. Both seen through clouded eyes, but each seen more clearly for their faults and imperfections. She loved their imperfections. Just in different ways.

"By all means," Slade chortled, waving as if was nothing at all. "continue."

"Rae," Robin took his cue, gripping her pale hand in his. "Come home."

"I- I can't. Not now. It's too dangerous for you guys if I'm there." She looked down, almost ashamed.

"We're superheroes, Raven!" He replied with a wry smile. "Danger is our middle name."

Slade scoffed, crossing his arms, sick of the mushy, feel-good moment. "What did you ever see in him?"

Both teens glared at him so hard he _almost_ felt intimidated.

"I could ask you the same thing." Raven hissed, pissed that he continued to interrupt something she was trying to make sure wasn't completely shattered. Her friendship with one, Richard Grayson.

"Do you really believe you can protect her, boy?" Slade ignored her, taking a threatening step forward.

"Yes," Robin replied firmly, letting Raven's hand drop from his.

"_Really_?" He sounded unconvinced, not backing down with his glare, even as Raven stepped back to him. "Need I remind you of today's events? You can't even defend yourselves, let alone protect someone."

"We weren't prepared—"

"And you won't be next time," Slade hissed between gritting teeth.

Anger and frustration was etched on the younger boy's face, but he restrained himself once more, keeping his rage at bay. "What do _you_ suppose we do then?"

"She stays with me," He settled his hands behind his back once again, a smugness seeping through every part of him.

"Absolutely not!" His self-control snapped so hard that he was shaking with the force of his emotions.

"It wasn't a suggestion, _Robin_." Slade peered down at him, one of his hands coming to rest of Raven's lower back. "I've already decided."

Whether it be the commanding tone, or the gesture of familiarity, Robin's front shattered. The black haired man went to pounce as a first attack, trusting that Raven would get out of the way in time. But two strong hands gripped his shoulders from the shadows, holding him in place on the cement floor. Raven's heart jumped into her throat as she stared into the foggy eyes of the one-and-only Batman. A light bulb shattered over head, and Slade tensed behind her. Silence fell between them all, thick and uncomfortable.

"Nice to see you again, Deathstroke." Batman rasped out conversationally. "Forgive Robin's rash choices. He cares for his friend's deeply."

"Understandable," Slade nodded once in a small greeting.

"_Batman_," Robin whispered lowly at the older man, glaring over his shoulder while trying to hide a faint blush.

"She stays" Slade repeated the order.

"_No_!" Robin shouted back, his body shaking.

Batman went to say something, but Raven stepped forward, her gaze soft and pleading.

"Richard," Raven's voice cracked a bit, and she couldn't believe she just called him by his first name in front of _Slade_. "Please… Do it for me."

He softened at that. Like melted butter on a hot plate. He stared into her begging violet orbs and relaxed his tense stance. When he nodded sadly, her arms were around his neck in a flash. Pulling him so close he could smell her. His arms wrapped around her waist as she fit almost perfectly against him. Sucks that he didn't think of her that way anymore. He sighed, inhaling the sweet vanilla scent of her hair, taking in as much of her as possible. As if it were the last time he would see her.

"Consider it a birthday gift," He said stiffly, pulling out of the embrace as he commanded his body to move from her warmth. "Happy 17th birthday, Raven."

**---Just to Sleep at Night---JtSaN---Just to Sleep at Night---**

**To Be Continued…**

**Oh…. Another cliffy. What **are** you guys going to do with me? Hope you liked it. REVIEW **

**Much love, **

**~TaRa**


	22. Safe

_**Last Time:**_

_Raven escaped the destruction Christine left behind when Raven through her out the Titan's window and fled to Slade's warehouse. They discussed a few things: his age, her feelings, and finally, a plan to keep Raven safe from the ancient Goddess. When Robin tracks her down, things go south for a moment before some how, Raven turns things around to her favor. _

_Only to be blown away by a fact that she'd completely spaced out on._

_"Happy 17__th__ Birthday, Raven."_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. I never will. I only lay claim to my favorite bad girl.

**Author's Note:** That's right, ladies and gentlemen. I'm back. And just in time to finish this story with probably three more chapter plus an epilogue. Can you believe it? Anyways, it's nice to see you all again. I hope you enjoy my blood, sweat, and tears.

**---Just to Sleep at Night---JtSaN---Just to Sleep at Night---**

She was still in shock. Even as Bruce Wayne placed a pair of black cuffs around her thin, pale wrists; she could hardly grasp onto the situation. Which unsettled her on a very, _very_ high level. Just the fact that she was unsettled to such a degree over something so small was harping rather harshly on her nerves. And it was doing _nothing_ for her cuticles. The second Bruce's – rather, Batman's hands were off of hers, she was chewing on her nails like a frightened, hormonal teenage girl.

Which, in this case, made a certain sense considering she _was_ a teenage girl. A teenage who girl who was frightened and very, _very_ hormonal. Raven just hadn't really _noticed_ before. Before Robin. Before Slade. Before Christine. Before these _damned _cuffs.

Violet eyes narrowed dangerously at the magicked jewelry. Cursed in such a way that it kept her from using her powers at such magnitudes that cued Christine into where she was. At the moment, Raven had just disappeared from the psychic radar screen. Not a blip. _No one_ should be able to sense her, now.

"Raven," Batman said, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze. "Everything is going to work out. I promise."

The demoness nodded her head numbly, taking a deep breath and letting her shaking hands settle into her lap. Robin watched from a spot close by, and she smiled at him, trying to get something other than grumbling and glowering. He scanned her quickly and, with a sigh, smiled back.

Only then did she relax in the slightest.

"So," Slade's voice rumbled from somewhere behind where Batman had sat Raven down to apply Wayne Enterprise's newest magick suppressing technology. "I suppose Ms. Roth will be needing some of her belongings before I take custody of her."

"More like kidnap," Robin snapped.

"Oh, Azar," Raven sighed, giving them both tired looks; she'd been dealing with this for hours. "You do realize that being Empathic does _not_ stop when these things are on, right?"

Both men nodded, breaking their glaring, I've-Got-The-Bigger-Horse contest for a moment to look at her.

"Which means, I can feel _everything_ you two are feeling," She said, her voice calm and controlled despite the feeling of immense emotional pressure pushing at every barrier of her mind. "So, Robin, stop being a 'pansy-ass bird-boy'. And Slade, could you try to tone down the whole 'acting like a total dick' thing?"

Behind their masks, both of them were unbelievably thrown off.

Raven raised her hands up in mock innocence; giving them a deadly bland look. "Your thoughts. Not mine."

There was a moment of silence before Bruce let out a low, strangled chuckle. "On that note, let's get to the Tower and pick up your things, Raven."

**---Just to Sleep at Night---JtSaN---Just to Sleep at Night---**

Blonde waves fell around the woman's shoulders as she banged around in the kitchen. Her curls bounced with her movements and the beat of the music that was blasting through the main room. The smell of pancakes and maple syrup wafted through the air; assaulting the four Titan's senses as they watched the ex-villainess with a keen fascination. Only when each of them had a rather large plate of chocolate chip pancakes _drenched_ in butter did they say a word.

"Whoa," Beast Boy gaped at the large platter before him.

Cyborg's stomach gurgled appreciatively before he dove into the fluffy feast fork first. Terra watched the two boys with mild amusement, her head resting in her hands as she leaned against the counter top. Starfire hovered over the woman with a matching aura of brightness, and a smile spread across her tan features as the door slid open and their masked leader stepped through.

He scowled, wincing as unbelievably loud music hit his ears full force, and turned the music off with the push of a button. "Hey guys."

"Robin!" She exclaimed happily, zooming over and engulfing him in a bone crushing embrace.

After a few moments, the doors slid open again. "I don't think he can breathe, Star," Raven stated dryly, freezing mid-step as all eyes turned to her.

"Friend Raven!" The red head squealed, releasing her hold only to renew it on the female bird.

"Rae-Rae!" Cyborg yelled with his mouth full, rushing over to the two woman, and joining in on the group hug.

Batman seemed to appear out of the shadows with ease, and reviewed the room with a small grin. He stepped up close to Selina, whispering in her ear. "Pancakes again, Cat?"

She whipped around, flour sprinkled across her high cheek bones, and light eyes sparkling with glee. "It's all I really know how to make. Besides instant coffee and Macaroni & Cheese."

Bruce nodded, scanning his wife lazily before turning his attention to the suddenly tense room. Only then did he notice that Slade had also made his appearance. The ex-special opps. soldier stood at a seemingly relaxed attention; his single eyes staying locked with Raven violet orbs.

Slade took a few steps into the room, inhaling deeply, and letting out a low chuckle as he nodded his head. "I don't believe I've been in this room, even after all those times I've broken in. Odd, don't you think, Robin?"

The bright bird let a low snarl, a warning to the armored villain. Cyborg went stiff, his arms dropping as he stepped away from his two girls to take a threatening pace forward. Terra had also fallen out of her tired position; her hands glowing with energy. Just as Star's were.

"What's _he_ doing _here_?!" Beast Boy was the first to speak; his voice cracking.

"I'm here to help," Slade said coldly, ignoring the icy glares directed his way.

"He's _here_ to take Raven away," Robin hissed, his hands clenching at his sides.

The room erupted into noise. Cries of confusion and outrage floated up into the air to mingle with the sweet scent of late night/ early morning breakfast. Raven cringed, part of herself loving the chaos of it all, and the other part wanting to rip Robin a new one for stating their plan in such a negative way.

Her emotions and everyone else's were bouncing around in her head; having a field day. The back of her mind was throbbing, and with all the outer noise combined with the inner confusion she felt like sinking to her knees and screaming. It was all so frustrating. She was raised suppressing her emotions, and now, with these cuffs, everything was simply roaming free.

"Would you all _shut up_?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the dark floor. "He's not _taking_ me. I'm going _with_ him."

All eyes turned on her, and suddenly every fiber of her being felt like it was on fire. Her mind was subconsciously trying to do magick; to escape all the attention, but as the black cuffs glowed white with her eyes, they blocked any trace of magick from leaving her body. Pain zipped through her veins like an electric bolt, and her knees buckled as her lips fell open in a silent gasp.

Batman cursed, rushing over to the collapsed bird, and pushing her worried friends aside. "I was afraid this would happen."

"I know it would," Slade stated calmly, walking over with well concealed vigor. "Those may have worked on other persons of magick, but our little bird is much more powerful than that. The symbols you used may have come from her home, but they will only cause her pain."

Raven panted, a pool of blue silk and pale limbs on the carpeted floor.

"Only if she has no way to expel the energy," Batman countered, giving the other man a heady glare. "You have your work cut out for you, Deathstroke. You're going to have to find some way to help her."

"I'll be fine," Raven hissed up, her shaking hands tangled deep within her black and purple hair.

"I can manage," Slade said indifferently, ignoring Raven's obviously pissed aura.

"I'm sure you can," Batman scanned him wearily as both men held out gloved hands to help the demoness to her feet. "I'm just giving you a heads up."

Raven blinked back tears, feeling her friend's worry and concern. Scrambling to her feet, she brushed past the older men; giving one a mental slap upside the head. Slade chortled, his outstretched hand curling into a fist as he turned to watch her. Little waves rolled off of everyone, and their colors all seemed a bit more vibrant than usual. One caught her attention in particular, and she turned to look at Cyborg. Giving him a small smile, she stepped forward slowly as he gave her a concerned frown.

"What's goin' on, lil' Rae?" He asked, voice tight.

"I'll explain while you walk me to my room," She held out her hand to him, needing his earthy essence to calm the madness in her veins.

Cy hesitated, as if he would break her if he touched her. She silently urged him on with her eyes; willing him to go with her and let her open up before him. He nodded, pressing his lips together in a taunt line before slipping his big mitt into her more delicate one. A broad smile spread on her face as she pulled him along, waving to the others off-handedly over her shoulder as a sort of 'I'll be right back'.

Slade went to follow them, but a brightly gloved hand landed against his chest; halting his movements. "Wait here," Robin spoke tersely, giving Slade a sideways glance. "Give them some time. Cy has been mad worried lately, and Raven needs to talk with him. Alone."

"_Another_ rivalry?" Slade asked, smirk in his voice.

"No," Robin glowered. "They're friends. Really close friends."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Besides," Robin continued, pretending not to hear him. "I'm sure she wouldn't want you in her bedroom. She doesn't let anyone in her—"

"I've already been in her room, _Dick_," Slade jeered. "Three times."

"Well I--" Robin was cut off as Batman stepped between the two of them.

"Didn't Raven tell you two to stop fighting?"

Robin huffed, nostrils flaring in agitation. "But he—"

"Did she, or did she not?" Bruce roared at him.

"She did," Slade went stiff; his hand twitching at his side, and his body itching to go into attack mode.

"If we're going to be working with each other you two are going to have to start getting along," The dark knight growled low, his body tense and only relaxing as Selina's hands landed comfortingly on his shoulders. "And if it takes you guys just laying it out and measuring, then let's get it done now. We'll need as little conflict as possible during this whole thing."

There was a moment's pause, and the tension was thick between everyone in the room. The Titans, of course, siding with their leader, and Slade on his own. Batman glanced between both parties, dark eyes narrowed in warning.

"Understand?"

"Yes," Robin grumbled under his breath, hating the inferior feeling that seemed to take over when Batman was around.

Slade nodded, his calculating gaze never leaving Robin's enraged face.

**---Just to Sleep at Night---JtSaN---Just to Sleep at Night---**

Cyborg slung his bionic arm around Raven's petite shoulders; squeezing them lightly as a way to make all her fears go away. She'd told him everything that had happened within the last month, and he was deeply sympathetic after the initial anger subsided at the thought of _his_ Rae-Rae almost shacking up with their least favorite opponent. Now that she was having problems with all the emotional build-up, he felt the need to comfort her at least on a physical level.

Wiping a tear away, the pale girl sniffled pitifully as she wrung her hands together. "Azar, I'm pathetic. One small change and suddenly all my emotions are breaking down my defenses and taking control. I don't even _want_ to be crying!"

Cy chuckled, but fell silent as blood shot amethyst eyes glared holes into his blue circuitry. "No one ever _wants _to cry, Rae. We just do. It's one of those things that makes us human."

"Sometimes I wonder if I _am_ human," Raven murmured.

"You _are_," Cyborg kneeled before her, cupping her face in his hands. "Rae, you're human. Hell girl, you're more human than I am."

She smiled at that, exhaling softly while looking over at the already packed bag on her floor. Cyborg followed her gaze and made a face, his nose wrinkling in distaste. Raven laughed at his reaction, reading his protective concern.

"You don't have to go, you know," He stated in all seriousness, his hands resting on the mattress she sat on.

"Yeah," Raven nodded. "I do."

"He's not gonna hurt you, is he?" He asked, his face scrunching up once more at the thought of it.

"No," She said softly, pushing his arm out of the way so that she could stand from the spot on her bed. "He cares about me, Vik. I know it's hard to believe… I mean, even _I'm_ a bit skeptical. But I can feel it. I can feel how _right now_ he's stressed and afraid that Christine might some how find me with him. He's _scared_, Vik. Scared that I might get hurt."

Cyborg paused as he stood from the uncomfortable position he'd been in.

"So, he pretty much loves you," He said dryly.

"_No_," Raven shook her head, her violet eyes rolling. "He just cares about me. And _no_ I don't love him. Not yet, anyways."

When her eyes snapped over to give him that 'I know what you were thinking' look, he holds his hands up in a strange sort of surrender. "Just checking."

There's a moment between them. Raven stared at her bag, and Cyborg watched her stare. The pale girl cringed and closed her eyes tight until she could see stars explode before her. A wistful smile spread over her lips, and Cyborg grinned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be gone, Viktor," She said, leaning her head against the metal of his chest. "I'm going to miss you."

"Not to worry lil' Rae-Rae," He said with a cocky smirk. "We can hold down the fort 'til you get back. 'Sides, we'll _all_ miss you, but it's not like you won't come back eventually."

She looked up at him with a small smile.

"Unless, of course, you go and _elope_ with our favorite villain," Cy shrugged, picking up her back with a quick, swift movement, and walked towards her door, whistling playfully.

"Vik-_tor_!"

**--Just to Sleep at Night---JtSaN---Just to Sleep at Night---**

The second Raven stepped into the room, everything fell silent. That is, until BB, Star, and Terra encompassed her with warmth and hugs. They all spoke so fast that she couldn't understand a single word, but she felt their meaning. Their love and friendship. Smiling, she let herself be enveloped into everything, pushing the boundaries of her mind even further.

Cyborg stomped in after her, trudging right up to Slade and giving him the look of a stone cold killer. "You gonna take good care of my girl."

"Why wouldn't I?" Slade said coolly.

"Wasn't a question, home boy," Cyborg clapped his hand over one of Slade's shoulders. "She comes back harmed in any way, and I'll find a way to finally kill you. We cool?"

Slade blinked, wincing behind his two-toned mask as Cy's electronic grip cut into his regular circulation. Raven giggled somewhere behind them, and pulled from her prison of bodies and limbs.

"He means to ask if you understand," She stated with a smirk, grabbing her abandoned bag.

"I do," Slade said, thanking her in his mind. An enraged half-robot was _not_ something he could deal with at the moment.

"You're welcome," Raven said dryly, glancing at him before walking over to the Titan's leader and hugging him tightly. "I've got to go."

"I'll miss you," Robin whispered into her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you."

"I know."

"Are we ready?" Slade asked impatiently. "We should really get going."

After saying her good-byes and setting a few ground rules, Slade lead Raven from the Tower. Purple eyes flittered to the black "T" shaped building multiple times as she climbed into the car parked out front. Using the underwater tunnel, they soon emerged in downtown Jump. Close to the neighborhood where Slade claimed his home.

The second they were stopped and in the concealed safety of his garage, he tore off his mask. Leaning over the center consol of his Ferrari, he pulled Raven in close. He peppered kisses over her cheeks as tears silently slid down her face. Her shoulders shook as he kissed her lips sweetly. Raven cupped his face in her hands, thumbs brushing over his five o'clock shadow before her fingers tangled deep in his light hair.

"We're here," He said between kisses. "You're safe."

He repeated that mantra to her over and over. As her eyes fluttered shut and she gave her mind and soul to him, she felt that for once he was right. She was safe.

**To be continued…**

**---Just to Sleep at Night---JtSaN---Just to Sleep at Night---**

**AN#2:** Heyyy! Hope you guys liked it. Please Review!

~TaRa


	23. I don't have to leave

Laying on her back, Raven screamed her frustration. Sweat rolled across her hot skin as she sat up from her sprawled position. Slade grinned at her, sweat slipping down his face and chest. Usually, she'd take the time to admire his physic, or the way his muscles rippled when he chuckled at her as he was doing now. Unfortunately, at the moment, she was to pissed to care.

She launched herself to her feet with a graceful ease, her chest heaving slightly from hours of exertion. Narrowing her gaze dangerously, she raised her fists and dropped back into an offensive stance. Slade's lips twitched as he tried not to smile in delight. He scanned her lithe form with appreciation.

No matter how hard he pushed her, she just kept coming back for more. It seemed she had a never-ending stamina; he was always having to stop the sparring sessions before they went to far. At first, their little fights had been a way to keep her busy and her energy level low. Then, they became a way to prepare her to defend herself without having to resort to her magicks. Finally, it became a way to expel all built up energies or magick that was still boiling inside her.

He dropped down into a defensive pose, a smirk sliding into place as he waited for her to take the first move. As she lunged, he drew back, but suddenly she changed her movement, kicking up onto one foot and bringing her heal down on his shoulder. Slade grunted at the impact, feeling the throb their before his hands landed on her ankle. She barely had time to gasp before he twisted her leg; causing her hips to follow as he pulled her foot out from under her.

She fell to the mats face first with a thud. Before Slade received a chance to gloat, the muscles in her legs tightened. With a sharp twist, she was kicking him across the face to bring him down to her level. A deep, guttural groan slid past his lips as he rolled over onto his back, when suddenly Raven climbed on top of him. She held her right hand out in an 'L' shape; pointing it directly between his eyes. Muttering a quick "bang", she pulled it back and blew on it, as if it were a hot pistol.

"I win," She stated, a smirk painting her red lips. "Now, guess what that makes you?"

His eye narrowed, the other hidden behind a black eye-patch, as he gripped her hips possessively. "Have I ever told you how sexy you are?"

As he pulled himself up to meet her, she placed a finger over his lips, all former frustration seemingly gone. "Ah, ah, ah… If _I_ am the _winner_, what are _you_?"

With a fierce growl, he jerked her hand away from his mouth and replaced it with her lips. Raven started to pull from the kiss, craving his complete admission when he mumbled a quick and low "loser". She smirked against his mouth, threading her fingers through his sweaty hair.

His hands crawled up her sides, teasing along the way. She tugged at him until his chest was pressed tightly to her; her fingers dancing across his skin. Leaving trails of fire in her wake. Slade pulled out the elastic from her hair, letting the violet locks cascade around her shoulders in waves of vanilla scented silk. His gut tightened as she nipped at his lower lip; breaking their connection with shaking breathes.

"Let me talk to him," She murmured between pants, her forehead resting lightly against his.

He watched her for a moment, blue eyes gazing at her seriously before he leaned in, shaking his head. "No."

Their lips barely brushed when she jerked back with a hiss. Raven ungrappled herself from him, retracting into her mind, but her anger was evident on her face. Red flecks glimmered in the depths of amethyst, and the cuffs around her wrists started to glow black. Pain shot through her.

Eyes rolling back for a moment, her legs buckled as the smell of seared flesh wafted through the large training room. Slade caught her around the waist before she could topple over completely. He brushed her hair out of her face, lightly hitting the suddenly icy skin of her cheek.

"Raven," His voice was low with concern. "Raven, look at me."

She looked around blindly for a moment before burnt orange brought her back to attention. Her wrists throbbed from where the symbols branded her with their message. It wasn't the first time. It seemed every time she became angry, and the demon in her tried to take control of her through that anger, the cuffs burned her as a way to make her stop.

The first time it happened, Bruce had received one hell of a phone call from a rather distraught Slade Wilson. Not that Slade was 'distraught' about anything; he was actually pissed as all hell. Even now, after weeks of the occasional other-worldly outbursts, his heart hammered in his chest with worry.

Her eyes snapped to his, and he sighed with relief. "Are you—"

"It's been a month, Slade," She said in a whisper. "I've been here for a month, and I haven't been able to talk to him. Let me talk to him?"

He grimaced, stroking her serene yet pleading face with a rough hand. "Is he that important?"

Raven nodded her head vigorously, biting her lower lip. "Yes. I promised him, Slade." He sighed in jealousy and frustration. He went to say something when she hit his chest scoldingly. "Not like _that_, you idiot. Cyborg is my best friend, and he's worried about me being with you. The _least_ you can do is let him talk to me."

He gazed at her for a moment, his lips in a thin line. "Fine."

A smile lit her lips like fire. "Great—"

"Go wash up first," He said, pulling her to her feet. "I'll make us some dinner. Then we'll call."

She pursed her lips in agitation; he'd taken a serious liking to bossing her around since she'd 'moved in'. Rolling her eyes, she nodded, pivoting on her heal to walk away. She felt his gaze dance across her milky skin, and froze at the doorway. Looking over her shoulder, she gave him a look that screamed: I know what you're thinking. And really… She did.

"Quit staring at my ass, Slade," She said dryly, and his cocky smirk dropped right off his face. "And go make us something to eat."

With that, she left him to stew, a goofy smile lighting up her pale features once again. Happy and Brave shouted their praise from somewhere within her head, and Raven laughed softly into her delicate hands. All she could see was a pink and green clad her jumping up and down while hugging each other. All she could feel was pure joy and pride and courage and…

Her smile broadened as Lust/Love started whispering in her ear, _"You are so smitten."_

**~*Just_to_Sleep_at_Night*~*JtSaN*~*Just_to_Sleep_at_Night*~**

She walked into the kitchen barefoot, a towel in hand, and her hair still dripping. He looked over at her with a raised brow; looking at how she seemed so at home in his house. An impish grin sprawled across her face as she took a seat on the marble island in the center of the tile and stainless steal kitchen. Slade leaned back against the counter next to the stove, a challenge in his sky blue eye as he skinned over her clothes.

Black sweats hung low on her hips, and a white wife-beater clung to her chest like a second skin.

"So," She said, setting the towel down as her hair fell around her shoulders in clumps of dark purple and the occasional black. "What are we having?"

"It's a surprise," His eye narrowed; there was something different about her. Like all of the sudden she seemed more… confident. Or maybe comfortable. Or… Enlightened, somehow.

"Hmm…" She tilted her head, dragging her eyes down his body before meeting his gaze. "I have a surprise, too."

"And that surprise is?"

Her grin broadened before turning into a coy smirk as she slid off the counter top. "You'll have to wait and see. That's why it's called a surprise."

Slade scowled; he hated playing these power games with her. She was getting better and better at bringing him to his knees. Something that he'd never let anyone else do before. Not even Addy. He growled, stalking forward, and lifting her off the ground with swift movements.

Raven laughed at the power hungry action; her legs locking around his hips, and her arms around his neck. "So, frozen pizza, right?"

"How did you—"

"I still see things, Slade," She stated dryly. "These cuffs don't block _everything_. And I most defiantly still _feel_ things. You, Slade, are giving off a _serious_ pizza vibe."

His anger soon faded as he back her against the island. "I didn't realize I _could_ give off a 'pizza vibe'."

"It's not all that hard to do," Raven shrugged, but her breath hitched as his hands found their way under her shirt and across her soft skin. "But it's not always easy to detect either. Unless you live with people like Cy and Beast Boy. They give off pizza vibes like every five minutes."

"Well…" Slade leaned in and inhaled the fresh scent of her skin. "That's really quite… fascinating."

Raven rolled her eyes, idly threading her fingers through his hair. "I know, it's weird. Not to mention boring, but I kinda miss that vibe. A lot. I'm happy to feel it again. I'm happy that you're letting me talk to them. Finally."

"You're happy?" He asked, pulling back to look at her.

"Yes," She smiled brightly.

He hissed, trying to pull away from her when she locked him in.

"_No_," Raven shook her head at him. "I _feel_ happy, Slade. I'm not Happy, herself. I'm still Raven Roth. I just have a little broader of an emotional horizon. I can actually _feel_, now."

He cleared his throat, almost awkwardly, before nodding and relaxing into the embrace once again. "Right. I know… It's just—"

"If my anger can take control of me, why not my other emotions?" She asked blandly.

He seemed to nod sheepishly in conformation. "Yes, that's what I was thinking…"

"And you don't want to just be with a part of me," She stated, twirling a piece of his hair. "You want all of me."

He smirked at her, his mind going beyond her innocent meaning. "Of coarse, Ms. Roth."

Raven's eyes widened in outrage, but her cheeks went up in flames as his thoughts glided in to meet with her own. Her lips parted in protest at the visual he painted for her, but before she could utter a word, his mouth was clamped tightly to hers. Her body was stiff as more thoughts intruded into her mind.

**He had her sprawled out on the counter top clad only in the lilac bra and panties she had on underneath her clothes. His mouth making trails of fire down her stomach, and she squirmed as he held fast to her hips at the edge of the island. She groped around blindly when his fingers started crawling down her thighs, and gasped as they started to climb their way back up on the more sensitive inner thigh... **

"_Slade_," She hissed after snapping back to attention, only to find him biting her collar bone zealously. "If you mark me—"

"Too late, little bird," He commented dryly, pulling back with a smirk. "Did you enjoy your distraction?"

Her face flushed a deep crimson. "I didn't _dis_like it."

"But you didn't exactly like it, either."

He stilled his movements as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She seemed to shake a bit, her fingers clenching and unclenching the material of his shirt. Her lips twitched into a small frown as Lust/Love started whispering to her again.

_"Don't lie to him, sweetheart,"_ She spoke with ease. _"He'll see right through us."_

"I- I did—no," She shook her head solemnly. "It was… enjoyable, certainly. Something I'd be interested in engaging later on in our…"

She paused, looking up at him timidly through her thick lashes. He grinned at the look on her face, knowing full well what she wanted to say. All he did was make a small grunt, and it had her smiling again.

"Later on in our relationship," She bit her lip, and a feeling of jubilation almost overwhelmed her as she let out a small giggle. "I would definitely want to do that _later_. But, I mean, right now—I'm only seventeen, Slade. You're probably over twice my age. And we only _just_ got into this… relationship. It's brand new, and still blossoming. And I think… Well, I think—"

"That waiting would be better," He cut her off, tucking a lock of wet hair behind her ear. "I understand, little bird."

"I know," She whispered, gazing at him with a tilted head. "I know you understand. That's what's so great… about you."

He inhaled sharply at that statement, and she flinched a bit, worried she'd said the wrong thing. "Little bird… Each day I spend with you, just makes it harder to let you go later."

Silence fell on them. Raven let her eyes close as she leaned her head against his clothed chest. The smell of fresh cotton made her smile wistfully, and she clutched him tighter to her body. She didn't want to let him go. She didn't want to go back to fighting crime; not saying she wanted to take part in committing crime, either. But her entire reason for being a Super Hero in the first place was to defy her father's prophecy. Something she'd done a year ago. Something that was finished forever.

Not counting an apparent _new_ prophecy about Raven, herself.

Slade didn't want her to leave either. Ever. He wanted her by his side at all times. When she wasn't, he felt a strange anxiety. Like he'd never see her again. Or smell her. Or feel her. All he thought of these days was the half demoness. He would be working on the new robots, and suddenly he'd be thinking about if Raven wanted a new book to read.

They could both easily chalk it up to their growing bond that they had with each other, but in all honesty, neither one of them wanted to. They liked each other's company. They spent their nights and days together. They woke up in the morning together. Ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. Then, went to bed _together_. Everything they did revolved around the other person.

"I don't _have_ to leave," She said softly, with a small shrug. "I mean, after all this is over that is. I don't have to leave. Unless you want me to."

Slade paused. He hesitated at the offer, realizing all the problems it would bring him, and thinking he could all but care less. "Yes."

She looked up at his with wide eyes. "Yes?"

"Yes," He said, his voice rough and low. "I want you to stay with me. We'll need to talk everything over. Figure out arrangements between you and your friends. Talk about what we're to do about our professions—"

"We can talk later," She said happily, leaning in, and pecking him sweetly on the lips. "Right now, you have to worry about the pizza. It's burning."

Slade cursed, untangling himself from her to rush over to the oven. He opened it, and swore again as smoke billowed out. Coughing, he couldn't help the smile on his face as he looked at her amused form as she laughed at him from the counter. He wouldn't mind having her around for a long, long time…

**To be continued.**

**A/N: **Happy New Year!!! 01022010!!!

REVIEWWWWW!!!

Much love,

Tara


	24. Conversations

Raven sighed, resting her head in her hands as she stared at the large, blank screen before her. She blinked tiredly, waiting in silence for something—_anything_ to happen. She just wanted to talk to him, and he was taking forever to respond. How annoying could waiting get—

Cyborg yawned broadly as he walked on screen. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a big metal hand, and tried not to yawn once more. His posture was horrid as he slumped in the chair that sat in front of the small camera. Raven, however, had sat up completely straight, a bright smile on her face as she stared at him.

"Viktor!" She said chirpily, her leg bouncing slightly—something she'd become accustomed to doing when she became excited.

"Rae-Rae!" He responded with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "How's my girl doin'?"

"Everything's fine here, Viktor," She said, leaning forward. "Great, actually."

"'Great'?" His eyebrow shot up, and suddenly he was wide awake and ready to listen. "Great good? Or great bad?"

"Good," She stated dryly with a roll of her eyes. "Very good… Cy, you know how I told you I didn't love him?"

He fell silent, a frown befalling his features. "Yeah."

"Well," She blushed, looking to the ground. "I think that I might have been wrong…"

- - -

Slade paced outside the door. He was anxious to say the least. She'd said she would stay with him, but he didn't take in to account her friend's. He didn't take in to account her friend's and their influence on her judgments and decisions. What if they said they didn't want her to leave? Would she listen to them, or would she do what she wanted? He knew that being 'good' was important to her, and if her friends considered him evil—which they did—it was likely they would convince her of that too. That meant she would leave him. Which meant he would have to some how win her back…

He heard a peel of laughter echo from within the room, and he glanced at the door in alarm. She was so happy with her friends… What if she couldn't be happy without them? If they decided that she had bad judgment for staying with him, would they just abandon her? If they did, how would it effect Raven? How would it effect their relationship?

Slade calmed his nerves, tilting his head so that his neck would crack softly. He took a deep breath, running a hand through his short, choppy hair as he internally drilled himself for being so weak. How could he have let someone get so close without noticing? His heart beat faster every time she entered the room, and he couldn't get her out of his mind. He couldn't help but keep asking himself: Why?

Why did he like her so? Why was it her who had essentially stolen his heart right out of his chest? He gulped at the thought—She'd stolen his heart in a matter of months. He'd fallen from the dark grace of evil and into the lovely, warm, fluffy, almost too sweet light of…_love_.

"That's it," He muttered to himself, blue eye widening. "I _love_ her."

Slade chuckled to himself, almost hysterically, as he rubbed his face in his hands. He was in love. Another stream of giggles escaped the room, accompanied by deeper ones that seemed to echo through the speakers. He smiled to himself, willing himself to stay still and wait for her to finish. All Slade wanted to do was burst into the room, cut her conversation off with Cyborg, and take the bird into his arms. Before he realized it, he was jerking the door open and walking right in.

Funny, what love did to people…

"Slade," Raven tossed chirpily over her shoulder at him, her violet locks framing her pale features perfectly in the glow of the monitor. "Did you need something?"

He hesitated a moment, glancing at her gleeful face before looking to the mirthful gaze of the half robot on screen. "Yes. I actually would like to speak with you a moment."

Slade thanked Raven with every part of his being when he realized she'd turned the lights off before he walked in. He'd forgotten his mask, but Cyborg couldn't see his face when he hid in the shadows. Then, the panic hit him like a well aimed punch to the gut. She'd know he was coming in—Did that mean she knew why?  
"Can it wait?" She asked, honestly curious. She didn't know…

"No," Slade shook his head, eyes speaking volumes to her now. "It's now or never."

Her eyes narrowed on his. "You do realize this is the _only_ time I've gotten to speak with anyone but you, myself, and Wintergreen, right?"

Slade nodded, letting out a small sigh. "I realize this, yes. But this is rather important."

"And talking to my friend isn't?"

Cyborg's amused stare seemed to drop, and he held up his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, we can always talk some other time, Rae-Rae."

"Yes, _we_ can," She bit out, dark eyes still glaring into Slade's. "I live here, Slade. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Cyborg looked a little startled as he took in the serious expression on his little sister's face. "You're not?"

It was Raven's turn to look surprised as she twisted back around to face her best friend. "Y-yeah… I mean, no, I'm not going anywhere. That's uh… one of the things I wanted to talk to you about, Cy. You know, get your input."

Rage knocked Slade upside the head, and his fists clenched. Suddenly, he was stalking over to the controls, much to Raven's chagrin. She stood from the soft, leather chair, ready to lunge at him when he hit the 'disconnect' button. She hissed out his name as the screen went blank, and the lights flickered on so that she could see him clearly.

"What the _hell_," She growled, stomping forward to stand chest to chest with him.

"You were getting his input?" Slade asked bitterly. "I thought that it was something between us."

"It _is_," She stressed with a strained look flashing across her face. "But I—I can't just go make a decision like this without checking with them, Slade. They're my _friends_. I owe it to them to ask first."

"It's not their life you're affecting," Slade stated firmly, brushing past her leave, knowing she'd follow, but not expecting the hand that gripped his wrist.

She yanked harshly on his arm, and he spun around to face her again. "But it _does_ affect them, Slade. I'm a part of the team. I'm a crucial element to a lot of our successes. What happens when I just _suddenly_ drop off the team? Then, every enemy we've made will start thinking we're weak—that _they_ are weak and they'll be attacked non-stop!"

"Is that it?" Slade scoffed, pulling from her hold to cross his arms over his chest. "The Titans will do perfectly fine without you, little bird."

"How can you know that?" She hissed, worry lacing her voice. "I can't even know that, and I'm the psychic!"

The cuffs on her wrists began to glow as her emotions escalated. Slade glanced down at them before he set his hands on her shoulders, a gesture meant to calm her. Instead, it only enraged her more. Jerking away, she gave him a hot glare that actually sent him stumbling back a few steps as some unseen force pushed at him. He was completely shocked, and it showed dutifully on his face as she growled and stormed past him.

"I'm going to my room," She barked out over her shoulder. "If you need me, please, send Wintergreen."

Slade watched in pure shock, his skin tingling and the hair on the back of his neck standing on end as he thought about what just happened. Her powers were evolving around the cuffs—Finding new ways out. Was this good, or bad?

- - -

He wasn't sure what to do. She'd been holed up in her room for hours, and he couldn't concentrate on any of his work. He tossed the screw driver in his hand across the room with a low curse, and massaged his temples as he tried to fight off a killer migraine. Why couldn't he have just waited for her to finish talking to her stupid little friends?

"I dunno, dude," A voice said behind him, almost making him jump.

Spinning around in his chair, he rose a single eyebrow at the sight of Cyborg glaring at him. Suddenly, being mask less just didn't matter anymore. The black man was on the screen, anger obviously painted on his half human face. Cold eyes met colder ones, and they gave each other calculating glances before the teen seemed to relax back into his seat in the T-Tower.

"Pardon me?" Slade asked too sweetly, tilting his head in question.

Cy chuckled, rolling his eyes. "You asked why you couldn't have just waited… Waited for what?"

Slade hid his shock well, his face falling into something purely blank. He'd thought out loud, not expecting to be heard. Apparently he was wrong… "Waited to tell her something."

"And that something would be?" He pushed, oblivious to the glare he was receiving.

"Something private."

"See?" Cyborg shook his head, leaning forward to look into the camera more squarely. "That's exactly the problem, isn't it?"

"What?" Slade asked, almost genuinely confused.

"Secrets aren't good to have when it comes to lil' Rae," Cy commented dryly. "One, she'll figure it out. Two, it's bad on the whole 'relationship' thing."

"My secret isn't from her," He responded with a sigh, not believing he was having a conversation like this with an eighteen year old. "It's from you. The Titans."

"_Exactly_," Cy grinned broadly, as if he was coaching a kid on how to play football and Slade was the child that finally got it. "We're her family, brah. You can't keep stuff from us because it's like you don't really care about her feelings."

Slade scoffed, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. "Of course I care about her feelings."

"She knows," Cyborg nodded. "We don't."

"You do," Slade commented with a dry bitterness.

"Only cuz I just forced it outta ya, brah," He chortled, rubbing a hand over his bald head. "So, she's mad?"

"Unbelievably so," Slade nodded with a drawn out exhalation of breath. "I don't know how to make it better…"

Cyborg paused a moment, contemplating helping out his enemy before he said anything. "Let her see us."

Slade's eye snapped up to the screen. "What?!"

Cyborg smiled brightly. "Let her see us. She misses us and we miss her. It's only right."

"It's too dangerous."

"Not really," He shook his head. "There's a ball tonight. Something cool and fun and with a lot of people. Too many people, really. We all got invited, and I'm sure with the amount of money your true identity probably has, you were invited too."

Slade nodded, recalling the invitation he'd received the week before.

"Then bring her," Cyborg demanded. This wasn't a suggestion, but an order. "It'll smooth things out, trust me. Things like this don't just run off Rae like water. She's pretty sticky when it comes to the emotional stuff, though she doesn't like to admit it."

Slade took a breath, ready to say something when another face joined Cyborg's on the screen.

"Oh, please _do_ bring friend Raven!" Starfire practically shouted. "We miss her very much."

"_Yeah!_" A yell came from somewhere off screen.

Slade's brow rose once more, and Cyborg palmed the back of his head guiltily. "Sorry, man. They listen in on everything. I can't even talk to my Bumble-Bee without 'em bothering us."

Slade was inclined to laugh, so he let out a short chuckle. "So… A ball."

"Yes!" Starfire giggled. "Friend Raven isn't very 'girly', but she does enjoy the playing of the music and the performance of the dancing. She's quite grapnerlf."

_'Grapnerlf?'_ Slade couldn't help but ask himself, before he nodded. "Alright… then, I guess we'll see you there."

Cyborg's smile broadened into something truly excited. "Boo-yah! See ya there. Oh… And if you make Rae-Rae angry one more time—"

"I know," Slade's lips twitched at the corners. "You'll find a way to kill me."

"You know it," Cyborg nodded smugly before signing off.

Shaking his head, Slade stood, dusting off his pants. He couldn't believe that just happened. He didn't believe it did. Yet, he was walking over to his phone and dialing Wintergreen's number with a strange numbness. It rung a few times before the British man answered.

"Yes, Master Wilson?" He asked, voice raspy.

"Would you go to that new shop at the mall, Wintergreen?" He asked. "I need you to pick up something pretty."

"The new boutique, Master Wilson?" He questioned, but already knew the answer. "Something for Ms. Roth."

"Yes," Slade nodded, even thought his butler couldn't see it. "A dress. You have good taste. I trust your judgment."

"Very good, sir," Wintergreen said. "I'll be there within the hour."

With that, the line disconnected. Slade was taking his bird to a dance. He sighed, running his hands through his hair as he walked out of his work room. He had to dig out a tuxedo…

**Tbc**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	25. Cute

Raven stared at it incredulously. Was it some sort of joke? Was he toying with her again? She wanted to believe in him so much, but her judgment was often clouded. How could she keep placing her trust in someone who didn't trust her? How could she tell if she _did_ trust him when she was so often biased with her emotions?

Her heart fluttered at the thought of him. He cared for her—that much she knew. But she needed more than just ample caring. She needed someone who could make her feel safe at night, even with the terrible dreams she was plagued by. She desired him; pined for him, but that couldn't be enough. Her emotions weren't a one-way street; they had to be returned ardently.

Her amethyst gaze fell on the note next to it. Hesitantly, she reached out and took it. The parchment was smooth and refined. It was a novelty she rarely received in this world. She let her fingers dance across the paper before she flipped it open. The handwriting there was delicate and perfect. She wondered briefly if he'd had to practice before hand.

'_Dear little bird,'_ her lips twitched up slightly in amusement. _'You must understand that when I act so brutishly, I do it because I care for you. Deeply. Unnaturally. You frustrate me and thrill me and keep me on my toes. And I want you. I need you. Now that I have you, I don't want to let you go. Not ever. Forgive me for being so overbearing?'_

A slow smile uncurled on her lips, and she placed the card down on her dresser. Her gaze fell to the other item on her bed, and she was itching to find out what was in it. There was a bow on top, and she used her mind to untie it. Biting her lip, she lifted the lid off of the box, and gasped at what she saw framed by wisps of tissue. She almost didn't want to touch it. She didn't want to taint the perfection that resided within the container.

With a slow hesitancy, she reached out and let her fingers run over the soft blue silk. Worming her hands past the paper, she hefted the beautiful bodice out of its home. She draped it over herself and spun with a dreamy smile. Still pressing it to her front, she chanced a look at herself in the mirror. She was practically glowing with a giddiness she was positive she'd never had the previous honor of feeling. Her heart swelled when it finally hit her that he wanted _her_.

A soft knock sounded at her door, and she quickly rushed to it. She was beaming as she yanked the door open, finding Wintergreen standing there with a gentle smile. Blinking in surprise, she soon returned the smile with a timid one of her own.

"I hope you find the dress to your liking," he chuckled, smile lines making him look his old age.

"It's perfect," she breathed, still clutching the gown with a delicate reverence. "Thank you, Wintergreen."

"Slade told me your favorite color is blue," he said. "That's why—"

"It's perfect." She stated firmly, gaze glimmering with amusement.

"Very well," he seemed relieved that she, in fact, liked it. "I shall inform Master Wilson that you are getting ready."

He went to walk away, but she reached out to stop him. "Getting ready for what?"

Wintergreen smiled again. "For the ball, Miss Roth. For the ball."

* * *

Slade was twitchy. He kept pacing the foyer. He was completely out of his element. His muscles strained against the soft, crispness of his suit—it fit perfectly. His hair was still mussed, and it was sticking up a little as he kept dragging his hand through it. He felt inept and nervous. He felt like a hormonal _boy_.

With a frustrated sigh, he stilled in front of the entryway. Tugging at his jacket, he smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in the dark material of his clothes. He tried to ignore the way his hands kind of shook. It wasn't that he hadn't been to these extravagant galas before. He'd been to plenty; he'd seen his enemies and acquaintances in the same place. He'd mingled, and no one had ever suspected that Slade Wilson, the generous philanthropist, was stealing and plotting at home.

It wasn't bringing a date out in public. He'd had plenty of beautiful women on his arm before. He was actually quite the bachelor in Jump City. It also wasn't that is date was Raven Roth, one of the City's most renowned super heroes.

No, he was nervous for two reasons, and two reasons only. The first was because he was going to reveal his true identity to his ex-arch enemies. The second was because, in doing so, it would give him the right time to express his devotion to his bird. He was willing to give it all up for her—and that scared him.

"Slade?" His name was said softly, in the perfect voice.

His gaze fell on her, and his breath hitched. She was beautiful. The strapless bodice accentuated her curves, and he had to gulp back his tongue before it started dragging on the floor. The deep blue shimmered slightly as she moved, and the darkness contrasted perfectly with her skin. Silver and black highlights here and there on the gown made her appear as some sort of celestial being.

After giving her that long look, his eye finally fell on her slightly pink face. She seemed to fidget awkwardly under his scrutiny, a blush blooming softly on her cheeks. Her eyes caught with his, outlined with a hint of black that would draw any man to her eyes—weak or strong. Her hair was pinned back, revealing her delicate features better, and bringing her almost unnatural beauty to the fore.

Raven bit her lip, looking away bashfully. "This is silly. I look—"

"Breath taking." He stated, voice lowered and husky. "You're breath taking."

Her face went up in flames at the complement.

Slade suddenly couldn't resist. She looked _too_ untouchable. He couldn't stand the itch of desire he felt for her. He stalked forward with a purpose, his stride long as he closed the distance between them. Before she had time to react, his lips were pressed to hers, his passion almost overwhelming her. Her crew her closer by the waist until she was flush against him.

Raven could hardly believe that this gorgeous, devious man could want her so intensely. Growing up in Azar had made her believe that no one would ever want her. Yet, there she was enraptured in the man that was completely enraptured with her. When he'd been staring at her only moments before, she'd been certain that her heart would leap right of her chest. And then he'd pulled her tightly to him.

She felt weak at the knees, and she clutched his jacket as his lips worked against hers. This kiss, though… This kiss was so different. It was hot and passionate, as uaual—but there was something more tender about it. Something more desperate.

He pulled back reluctantly, his forehead resting against hers as he held her close. "You're beautiful."

The flush on her face seemed to spread. "Th-thank you."

They stayed there for a moment longer, enjoying the closeness while they didn't have to worry about who was watching. Then, of course, she remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him. She stepped back, immediately missing his heat and his comfort, But she put on a stern face as his eyebrow twitched up.

"As much as I appreciate this gesture," she paused, giving him a quick once mover. "I'm still angry."

His lips curved up slightly, but he quickly covered it with a solemn nod. "I understand."

Her eyes narrowed on his, and he couldn't help but grin. With a roll of her eyes, she returned the look and shook her head. She stepped close to him again, pressing a ginger kiss to his lips.

"You're sweet," she whispered against his mouth. "I would've never guessed that two months ago."

"If someone had told me I'd be strung out over a Titan two months ago, I would've shot them." He chortled, leaning down to press a kiss to her collarbone. "Multiple times."

She giggled softly, string her fingers through his hair playfully. "Strung out?"

"_Very_," he practically groaned, pulling her closer. "Very strung out."

"Cute," she tugged sharply at his white blonde hair, a dry smile curling on her lips. "So, where's this ball that we're attending?"

Slade peered up at her, and she ran a finger over the black eye patch there. "Yes, we are. But _first_," he stood up straight and stuck a hand into the inside pocket of his coat. Raven watched curiously as he pulled out a small velvet box. Her eyes widened when it snapped open to reveal one of the most expensive looking necklaces she'd ever seen. "To finish your outfit."

"Good Azar," she muttered, and he smiled at her dumbfounded look. "You're kidding, right?"

"Not at all," he chuckled, taking the necklace out to drape it around her neck. "It suits you."

She gulped as her latched it behind her head. It felt heavy and expensive. The diamonds were cold and biting against her skin—and, good _Azar_, it was _too much_.

Her cheeks flushed, and she pressed a hand to the intricate designs around her neck. Slade beamed down at her, tucking a tock of loose hair behind her ear affectionately. She felt ridiculous, wearing that gaudy thing, but strangely honored at the same time.

"Did you steal this?" She asked, still a little in shock.

"Actually," Slade grinned, taking her hand to pull her towards the door. "No. I bought it at an auction a long time ago. I never thought that I would get to use it."

"It seems… familiar," Raven hummed, fingers dancing over it. "I can feel a sort of… remaining aura."

"Marilyn Monroe's." Slade said easily, guiding her out the door as her eyes bulged out. "Have you ever seen 'Gentlemen Perfer Blonde's'?"

"You're kidding," she admonished dryly as a limousine pulled up. "No wonder you like me."

Slade barked out a laugh as the door swung open and she ducked inside. "Raven Roth. Are you implying that I'm not a gentleman?"

* * *

Cyborg glanced around, feeling utterly bored as the other members of his team had paired up and gone to dance. He was happy that they were happy—but _damn_ he was bored. Beastboy was laughing and twirling Terra on the dance floor. It was nice to see his little buddy swooning in love. Robin was awkwardly stumbling with Starfire, but at least _she_ seemed to radiate happiness. Even Batman was boogying that night away with his wife.

The half-machine sighed quite dejectedly, wishing his Bumble Bee could've attended the ball with him. Instead, he was forced to be content mingling with the old wealth of Jump City. A hand suddenly clapped over his shoulder, and he tensed before turning swiftly, his sonic cannon morphing onto the fore. He stilled when the patron's eyes widened in shock. His hand transformed back in an instant, and he quickly put on an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that, man." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Hero reflexes."

"It's quite alright," the man replied, his voice eerily familiar. "I shouldn't have snuck up on you."

Cyborg's friendly face seemed to fall. There weren't many people who could sneak up on him. He scanned the man quickly, stiffening once more as his scanners picked up on the weapons this person concealed. His jaw clenched as his gaze fell on the man's bemused face. A single dark eye stared at him; the other was hidden beneath a dark eye patch. Not wanting a scene, Cyborg leaned in close, his voice lowering to a practical growl.

"You're certainly packing a lot of heat, man." He hissed threateningly. "What exactly are you plannin' on doin' with it?"

The man chuckled, running a hand through his short blonde hair. "You Titans are always so untrusting."

"I _asked_ you a _question_," Cyborg gritted out. "You better be answerin' it."

He gace him a dry look, but his lips still twitched with mirth. "Did you really expect me to come unprepared when my little bird might be on the line?"

"Your little—" Cyborg cut himself off, eyes going wide. "_Jeez-us_, you're _Slade_."

"Nice of you to notice," he said, holding out a hand. "Slade Wilson, actually."

"Slade…" Cyborg took that hand, but his confusion was palpable. "Slade _Wilson_? Dude, are you _crazy_? Robin is going to fry your ass if he sees you."

"It's a good thing I don't plan on continuing with my previous…" He paused, his mouth twitching once more in bemusement. "I guess we could call it an 'occupation'."

Cyborg blinked. And then he blinked again. And for a second, he was half positive that he was going to have to power down and reboot himself. Slade waited patiently, appearing quite relaxed, but his mind was with Raven as she went to get them drinks. Finally, Cyborg seemed to gather his mind enough to speak once more.

"You're seriously doin' all of this for Rae?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes," a wistful smile played on his face. "I would do anything for her. I love her."

Cyborg practically swallowed his tongue.

"Viktor?" He turned to see his lil' Rae.

She stared up at him with wide lavender eyes. She had a Champaign flute in one hand and water in the other. Suddenly, her face broke into a broad smile, and Slade quickly plucked the drinks out of her hands. Cyborg swooped down and hefted her into the air. With an elated sound, she let him spin her gracefully once before setting her back down. She embraced him tightly, and he pressed a gentle kiss to her head.

Holding her out at arms length, he took the sight of her in. "Look at you, girl!"

Her face flushed softly. "You don't think it's a bit much?"

He saw as her hand subconsciously went to her neck where the necklace lay. He stared at it for a long moment before glancing at Slade. The older man was practically daring him to say something—not that he would. Cyborg thought she looked fantastic. She looked _happy_, and that was all that mattered to him.

"No," he replied, looking back at her. "You look perfect."

"Hardly," she retorted. "Perfection is unattainable. It's a figment—"

"I tend to disagree," Slade interrupted, handing her the water before he placed an arm around her waist.

"You're biased," she stated with a chuckle.

"Not at all," Slade leaned in and kissed her temple. "You're just in denial."

Cyborg watched the exchange in shock. After a month of being together, he'd figured that they would be closer. He knew Raven was swooning—even falling for their archenemy, but he'd never seen her this… _in love_ before. They acted like they'd been together for years, not months. They looked like they belong together.

"…doesn't matter. Right, Viktor?" Raven was looking at him expectantly.

"Um…" Panic made his mind scramble for a moment. "Right?"

Grinning triumphantly, she elbowed Slade sharply. "Told you."

He grunted slightly, stepping back in mock surrender. "Fine. Have it your way."

Cyborg glanced at the sudden space between the odd couple. "Are—"

"I figure that Robin would take the news easier after all the chaos is over and done with." Raven said with a low voice. "He's probably already on edge, and seeing him all over me won't help. It will probably give him an aneurysm."

Slade appeared slightly dejected as his cool, indifferent façade fell back into place. Cyborg saw the way this man's jaw clenched, and he almost felt sorry for him. In fact, he did feel sorry for him. He saw the way the older man seemed to have a precarious need to be close to his lil' Rae. Though he was apart from her, he could see how he still faced her and only her. His scanners picked up on his weapons, going through them all once more. He was armed to the teeth, and for some reason that made Cyborg feel oddly _comfortable_.

It made him trust him.

"Friend Raven!" A sudden burst came from behind them.

Tan skin clashed with Raven's more ashen flesh. Cyborg watched in a fascinated amusement as Slade tensed. It was so strange, being able to see Slade's weakness after all the years of trying to find it. And the fact that his weakness was one of them—that it was _Raven_—was simply the icing on the situational irony cake.

"Hey, Star." Raven gasped out, trying not to struggle against the extreme pressure on her ribs.

The alien was beaming as she pulled away, Robin coming up beside her. "Friend Raven, I didn't know you were going to be here! Is this one of those acts of surprise?"

"Yeah, Star." Raven chuckled. "It was a surprise, alright."

"Well, it is extremely pleasing… I was not expecting to see you here," Starfire hovered excitedly in the air, her green eyes landing on the older man in their presence. "Who is your friend, friend Raven?"

There was a long pause. Slade stiffened next to her as attention landed on him. Starfire's bright gaze glimmered with curiosity, but—as he quickly skimmed the other man's appearance—Robin snarled. The mask over his eyes hid the rage in his glare. The tension was stifling as Robin's fingers twitched, ready to attack. The only thing that stopped him was the strong hand on his shoulder.

"Deathstroke," Bruce greeted with a cocky smile. "Interesting to see you so… unmasked."

Slade returned the look, reaching out shake Bruce's hand. "Same to you, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce laughed, shaking his head. "Who would've thought that your secret identity would be a world famous philanthropist? Must've been why Dick over looked you during his search."

"It was really more like a hunt," Slade replied, his eye catching Robin's. "And he paid me little attention, but he was on my trail at one point. After I died for the first time, he fell off of it."

"How _did_ you keep up appearances then?" Bruce asked, sincerely curious.

"Friends in high places and preparation." He shrugged. "I figured he'd catch me sometime—Why not have a back up?"

"So, automatic donations are kept up while you're away," Bruce guessed.

Slade nodded coolly, "And rumors of charity work in Africa."

"Ingenious." The other man clapped him on the shoulder as his wife came up beside him. "I'll have to remember that… Have you met, Selina?"

"I've had the pleasure once or twice," he said, reaching out to greet her.

Suddenly, Robin hit his hand away, glaring up at him. The tension was back, though Raven would say that it had never left in the first place. It had been simmering just under the surface, and she'd felt Robin's anger building, as his old mentor got cozy with his archenemy. The chummy feeling was finally his undoing as he sneered up at the older man.

Raven felt the massive surge of emotions. Starfire was simply confused. Bruce and Selina gave off vibes of concern mixed in with amusement and pride. Cyborg inched towards her, his emotions a knot of protective concern. Slade was a cool slate of indifference, but there was a heat underneath it—a toe curling warmth. She knew that it was there just for her. Robin was simply angry.

"This is ridiculous," he hissed. "After everything he's done—"

"I am a bad man," Slade said, and Robin shut his mouth with a harsh snap. "I know that. You know that. Raven knows that. I can't change what I've done, but I _can_ change. Which is exactly what I intend to do after this is all over. Change."

Raven scowled. What was he talking about?

His gaze just barely scraped across her form before he turned his attention back to Robin. "If you'd like me to prove it, I will. As soon as I know that she's safe, I'll let you take me in. I'll serve my time in prison. I'll make it up to the community of Jump City if you'd like. Just as long as you know that I'm only doing it for her."

Robin gaped. Kind of like a fish.

Bruce and Selina glanced at each other affectionately, knowing exactly what was happening.

Raven's heart fluttered in her chest, and she felt sort of short of breath. Was he saying what she thought—what she hoped and prayed that he was saying?

"You're serious?" Robin asked, voice squeaking in a rather unmanly manor. "You're for real, right now?"

Slade tried to smother the dry smirk, "Very."

Robin was still stiff. Still wary of him. He was about to speak when Raven cut him off.

"Slade," she grabbed his hand and tugged gently. "What are you saying?"

He turned to her, a soft look coming over his usually hard features. "Raven, I—"

The lights flickered above and the entire building shook. Screams erupted from the patrons in the room, and chaos broke loose as the double door entrance burst open. The small explosion sent some people flying as ruble scattered across the marble floor. The noise increased as people ran to the other side of the room, trying to find any viable escape route. All the emergency exits were locked from the outside, and the panic increased.

The crowd eventually fell quiet as the sound of stilettos clicking against the floor caught their attention. A petite woman stood, silhouetted in the whole in the wall, an evil smile on her face. Placing her hands on her hips, dark eyes skimmed over the room before they landed on the person that they were searching for. Her smile grew into something more malicious.

Raven shook as those pitch black eyes met hers. Slade quickly pulled her flush against him, protectively placing himself between her and the demy-god in their presence. The rest of the Titans quickly assumed the position as Beastboy and Terra realized what was going on and they joined in the group. Bruce ushered his wife away, knowing that she could take care of herself. No words were exchanged, but there was an understanding between all of them: Protect Raven.

A small laugh left the powerful woman before them. "Well, isn't this _cute_?"

Tbc.

* * *

**A/N**: I know, I know... Where the hell have I been? Busy. And uninterested in this story. But I promised to finish it, didn't I? And I will. Just three more chapters and it's all over. Give me time and I promise the let the nightmare end. Thank you to all of the people still reading this shit. I hope you liked this chapter.

Much love,

Tara


	26. Gone

The room had erupted into utter chaos. Fear and tension was palpable. The wealthier citizens of Jump City were huddled at the back of the ballroom. They had tried to escape out of the exits, only to find them locked from the outside. A cacophony of sound echoed as panic increased, simultaneously corresponding as both increased. They quaked as a whole, overwhelming and frightened.

Pitch black eyes skimmed over the faces of the innocent. A sick, twisted smile curled on her lips as her dark heels clipped against the marble floor. She stalked across the room, slow and confident—she was prowling. She was on the hunt. She came to a slow stop under a chandelier, gaze snapped to meet amethyst eyes. Raven returned the stare defiantly. She wouldn't go down without a fight.

Strong hands suddenly held her back as her friends circled around her. She watched in awe as they created a barrier between her and the demonic demigod glaring their way. Somehow, Beastboy and Terra had found them. The green superhero snarled as he transformed into a leperd, and Terra's eyes began to glow as she prepared to defend her friend. Starfire saddled up beside Raven, a green light encompassing her hands as righteous fury surely filled her. The sound of Cyborg's sonic cannon locking-n-loading had her looking to her other side where he flanked her. Robin blocked her front, his staff out and ready.

Tears burned her eyes as she held them back. She opened her mouth to thank them. To tell them how much it meant to her. To say all of the things she hadn't been able to because she hadn't let herself feel it in the first place.

The hands holding her back tugged her against a firm chest, and she looked up into a single light eye. Slade stared back knowingly. He embraced her comfortingly, but it was tense. She knew that it was for her. That he was reaching into her, and that he _knew_. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before his tough exterior fell into place.

"This is just… sweet," Christina laughed, and it echoed eerily off the walls. "Switching teams, Slade?"

"I switched a long time ago," he replied dryly, stare cold on the woman before them. "And I never played on yours in the first place."

She hummed, bemused. "I suppose you'd like to think that."

"I _know_ that," he sneered, grip tightening around Raven's waist.

Her cold gaze skimmed over their hardened faces. This fight was going to be fun. She felt a thrill run through her. It had been a long time since she'd gotten a blood bath. She was hoping that this would prove to be one. A devilish smile wormed its way onto her lacquered lips, and she winked at the group. They seemed to all tense up simultaneously, ready for whatever the woman was going to throw at them.

"Do you all think that you can defend her?" She smiled with a tilt of her head. "You trying to keep your little princess safe? It's too bad you're not just up against me, isn't it?"

Silence rang out next. Eerie and ominous. There was a loud bang of the double door entrance swinging open. A cruel smile spread on her face as the sound of low moaning filled the air. She had been busy these last few months. Busy killing and reanimating.

Oh, yes. There _would_ be a blood bath.

The smell of rotting flesh filled the air. Raven's eyes widened in horror as Christine smiled at her knowingly. It wasn't long before a hoard of living dead had amassed behind her.

"That's new," Cyborg croaked and Beast Boy growled in responds. "What exactly is the plan here, Robin?"

Their fearless leader gulped, a cold sweat dripping down his brow. "We fight. They're just zombies, right? Shouldn't be too hard. Slade, you get Raven someplace safe—"

"You're an idiot if you think I'm just going to leave you guys—"

"It's the safest bet, Raven." Robin cut her off, glancing over his shoulder at her. "Slade, get her out of here."

"I'm not—"

Robin spun to face her. He gripped her shoulders tightly, giving her a small shake. She gasped, eyes going wide as he leaned in to hold her. She buried into the embrace, fear licking at the back of her mind. She didn't want to leave her friends—her _family_. She didn't want to see them get hurt trying to save her.

Over her shoulder, Robin glared at Slade. "Keep her safe."

"Always," he replied dryly, but there was a hard sheen in his gaze that completely convinced Robin. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that the villain would risk his life for his best friend.

Pulling back slightly, he cupped Raven's cheek. A tear escaped her, and he brushed it away with his thumb. She shook her head, not wanting to believe that they were throwing themselves into such a dangerous situation. She just wanted this all to be over.

Pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, he lingered there for a moment before pressing her back into Slade's arms. "Go. Now. We'll hold her off."

Raven barely had time to protest before Slade was sweeping her away. Robin watched, a solemn look on his face as his archenemy escorted his friend. He saw the look in her eyes as she cast a worried glance back at them. It wasn't long before she was out of sight, and Robin was cringing at the sound of the demigod's laughter.

Turning around, he came to the front of his group, bow staff still out and ready. He glared heatedly at the woman, ready to tear her a new one. Everything seemed to tense as the moans of the undead mixed with the desperate whimpers of the living. They had people to protect and zombie ass to kick. He twirled his staff, taking a slow step forward as Christine did, too. She smiled charmingly at him.

"Is the dramatic goodbye over?" She asked coldly.

"Yeah," Robin nodded. "You finished making half-baked insults?"

She laughed again, black eyes shifting until they were alight with yellow. "She _does_ have good taste, doesn't she? Who wouldn't want a charmer like you?" She scanned him avidly, and he swallowed a shiver. "Tell you what, lover boy… When Raven takes over the world for me, I might just keep you around as a lap dog."

Robin sneered. "Can we get on with this, already?"

"So impatient," she tsked, shaking her head. "But if that's how you want it… I suppose we could play it your way."

Holding up her arms, a wave of magick rolled through the room, and suddenly all the lights were out. The pedestrians screamed in fear, and the Teen Titans tensed up. Ready for anything. Ready for an onslaught in the dark. Ready for—

"DJ, bump that track!" Christine shouted excitedly, and music filled the air.

The ballroom became thick with bass and flashing lights. It was like they were suddenly in a nightclub. It might have been strangely comforting if it weren't for the fact that the DJ's skin was a sickly green color. Christine smiled darkly before gesturing grandly with her hands for her monsters to go forward and attack.

They moved pretty quickly for the recently deceased, and they were on the Titans in an instant. Though they were taking them out two or three at a time, there were still a lot of undead to deal with. They swarmed them and surrounded them. They went _past_ them, attacking the pedestrians that were locked in there with them. Christine smiled, a small group of her minions still with her. Seeing that everyone else was far too preoccupied, she moved, the small group following close behind. She had a bird to catch. The battle had begun.

* * *

She wanted to go back. She needed to go back. She couldn't just abandon them like this. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she was pulled along the corridor. Her vision was blurring and she could barely keep up in her shoes. She didn't even notice when Slade stopped them and pulled her aside.

"Raven, look at me." He commanded, and she blinked up at him. "You have to pull yourself together. We need to get out of here."

"But they're—I mean, we left them. _I_ left them." Her voice broke.

"They can take care of themselves," He tried to console her, but she seemed so scattered. So lost. Cupping her face in his hands, he forced her to look at him. "Raven. They can take care of themselves."

"I know," she whispered back, half hysteric. "I know that. I know."

"Good," he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "We have to get moving."

Taking her hand again, was about to pull her down the hallway. But she stopped him for a brief moment, chucking off her heels. He chuckled lightly before they were on the move again. They could already hear the growing chaos in the ballroom not far behind them. She could already feel Christine tracking them down.

It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It made her shiver and pick up her pace. They had to move. They had to get away. She knew that if Christine caught her, it wouldn't be long before the world came crumbling down. It wouldn't be long until her friends started suffering at her hand. Her mind throbbed at the thought, and her emotions scurried about inside of her, trying to get ready for what might happen.

* * *

Robin grunted, swinging his staff at the zombie's head. It toppled over with a groan; it's head making a sickening crunch. The fearless leader moved onto the next one, treating it about the same way. Same ending included. The entire group was cutting through the zombies with a strange amount of ease—the only problem was the fact that there were so many of them.

For every Titan, there was at least five undead. At least. They had their hands full trying to protect the innocent. They had no time to worry about where Christine was going. They didn't have a chance to shut off the flashing lights and thumping music.

Something hit his back, and he startled around, ready to attack. A metal hand caught his staff and he blinked owlishly at Cyborg. The other man smiled grimly before shooting his canon at three zombies, wiping them all out in one move. Robin tossed him a grin as he turned back to his own undead menaces.

* * *

Slade moved quickly, pulling Raven into him as he spun, hiding them from the undead that were just down the hall. She pressed tightly to him, using her mind to reach out and feel. Christine wasn't there. It was safe to move forward. For the moment.

He reached into his jacket, digging around for a second before he revealed a gun. Raven's gaze widened and darted from the gun to his face. Her lips parted, but he hushed her with a chaste kiss. Stepping away from her, he moved closer to the corner and glanced around it, spotting how many zombies he would be taking out. With a deep breath, he tucked and rolled until he was on one knee in the middle of the corridor.

He flicked the safety off and fired three times. She jumped at the harsh sound of it, but a wave of relief washed over her when she heard the thump of bodies hitting the ground. Slade stood once more, still pointing his gun forward as he held out a hand for her. Stepping closer, she took it, lacing her fingers with his. Her gaze settled on the bodies on the floor, and she felt slightly ill looking at their re-dead forms.

Slade stood, sweeping her down the hall, past the crumpled bodies. She had to lift her skirt to keep it from brushing over them. He still held the gun in his other hand, occasionally spinning her out of harms way in order to unload hot lead into a zombie's head. It wasn't long before he had to reload, and they paused in a small alcove, Slade slipping another clip into the pistol with ease.

"Give me one," she stated firmly, staring at his chest.

His movements faltered. "What?"

"Give me a gun, Slade." She said again, eyes darting up to meet his. "We'll get through twice as fast if you have me helping."

"Can you even _use_ a gun—"

Raven rolled her eyes and dipped her hand into his jacket pocket, gripping the matching nine-millimeter. The sound of low groans from close by had her spinning out, all elegance and grace, the gun held steadily in her hand. With a determined look on her face, she fired with an eerie accuracy, hitting the single zombie between the eyes. A small smile curled on her lips when she glanced at Slade, only to find him staring in shock.

"Proof enough for you?" She asked with a quirk of the brow.

Slade took a slow step forward, and she dropped her gun hand to the side as he pulled her close. "Do you have _any_ idea how hot that was?"

Her smile turned into a smirk. "When did you turn into such a sap?"

He was leaning in, his hand cupping her jaw as her eyes were fluttering shut, when the lights went out. Instinctively, he held her a little tighter as her breath hitched in her chest. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, and they were on the move again in a flash. Unfortunately, City Hall was the building that held the Charity Ball, and it was a giant maze.

"You can't escape me, Raven." That voice giggled. "You're black knight can't save you."

Raven shivered even as they ran. She didn't respond. She didn't have to. The demigod knew. Knew her fear. She could probably smell it in the air. She was probably thriving in it. Slade's hand squeezed hers, trying to comfort her as they continued in silence.

"You're mine," the voice deepened.

It sounded more distant. Relief flooded through her.

And the lights were abruptly on again. And Raven let out a strangled gasp as pitch black eyes locked with hers from only a breath away. And then Slade was being ripped from her, Christine's power slinging him back against a wall so harshly that she was sure his spine had snapped. And she was moving, pressing the muzzle of the gun into Christine's gut.

But icy lips fell on hers. Disgust filled her as the mouth worked against her own. She felt a tongue force entrance, and she tasted evil. Practically inhaled it. And then all she saw and felt was darkness.

* * *

They'd finally fought them off when Bruce and Selena had reappeared, attired changed for the better. They'd even shut the DJ down, killing music that sounded like it had come from a bad science fiction film. All of the lights were back on, and the group received dull, frazzled applause from the still-panicked crowd.

They didn't notice. They were far too focused on the fact that Christine hadn't even stuck around to deal out more sarcastic quips. They were far too worried that they had failed their friend. Far too afraid that they hadn't succeeded in keeping her safe.

When they found Slade slumped against a wall, completely unconscious, their fears were confirmed. Cyborg had rushed over, checking for a pulse, only to have his wrist twisted harshly as an angry, and scared, and lost eye stared up into his. He didn't have to ask. He already knew. The half robot helped the man to his feet, and then Robin was there, slamming Slade back against the wall.

"I told you to keep her _safe_!" He hissed, just as angry as the rest of them. "Why the _fuck_ didn't you keep her _safe_?"

And Cyborg watched, a mix of fascination and worry on his face as he watched their arch enemy break right before them. He saw as Slade desperately grabbed at Robin's shoulders. Saw the look of pure emotional agony paint itself on normally cold features. In that moment, he could feel nothing but hopelessness.

Tbc.

* * *

**A/N:** And there's only one more chapter to go. Or maybe two. And then an epilogue. STICK WITH ME I'M REALLY TRYING!

Ta muchly,

Tara


	27. The End

She knew that they would come. She knew that they would fight for their precious teammate. She knew all of this. But it was futile. All of their desperate attempts to save poor, little Raven Roth would be for naught. They wouldn't succeed. They would never succeed. She would have her way. She would have her apocalypse. Her anarchy.

A cruel smile grew on her lips as she stared out the large window that overlooked Jump City. This place would go first. Under their new rule, the citizens of Jump would cower. They would bow down at her feet. They would beg for mercy that she wouldn't give. She would bathe in their blood. Dance to their screams. And all with the help of the unconscious girl in her captivity. Power unlike any other would soon be at her fingertips.

A strange glimmer flickered in her gaze as it darkened from a vivid blue into a pitch black. Turning from the window, lightning flashed ominously behind her as she made her way to her dark mistress. She took in the way the pale young demoness appeared to be sleeping restfully. She was hovering a good four feet off of the ground, dress hanging heavily midair. Christine giggled at the sight. Something so peaceful about to cause so much carnage.

Her hands hovered over her, feeling the even breath with each rise and fall of an ample chest. Her palms tingled with anticipation, and she felt magick thicken the air. Felt it lick at her, urging her on. She combed her fingers through violet locks, letting the silky feeling slip by. Raven hummed contently in her sleep, but otherwise did not stir. Finally, she let her eyes flutter shut, and she sank her fingers into Raven's psyche. Both women let out screams of pure agony, amethyst eyes shooting open as pain electrified her entire being. In an instant, she was sure that they would both be destroyed. A moment later, light erupted around them, surrounding them completely.

Lights through out the entire city shattered, leaving only darkness.

* * *

"I lost her," Slade muttered, eye wide as if he couldn't possibly fathom it. "I lost her..."

Robin had never been so petrified. Who was this person? Who was this crumbling desperate man before him? Certainly, it couldn't be the same villain who had bested him so many times. Certainly, it wasn't the same cruel, manipulative enemy he'd sought to destroy for so long. It couldn't be. That man didn't have emotion. He was a mask. A hard, sadistic mask with a mind made for controlling others. A man who couldn't possibly be affected by the loss of Raven.

But it was. It was the very same Slade who had haunted his nightmares. It was the twisted monster of a man that did nothing for anyone but himself. And there was that _same _man clutching his shoulders, a solemn look of defeat marring his features. Robin wanted to hit him. He wanted to yell at him and punish him for losing their best friend. _His _best friend. His jaw clenched, and his body shook with rage. Abruptly, everything snapped into place.

With a snarl, he wrapped his hands around Slade's colar and gave him a sharp shake. "Shut up! We didn't lose her! She isn't _lost_."

It was surreal to have a grey eye, so usually full of taunting, look at him with hope. "What do-"

"We're getting her _back_," Robin snapped, releasing his hold on the older man.

He turned away from him, facing his teammates. He was ready to give the peptalk. Ready to inspire the troops. But judging by the hard, determined looks on their faces, he didn't have to. His lips twitched up in slight amusement. Of course they were ready for action. The Titans never backed down. They never left a man behind.

He heard Slade shift behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder. He was relieved to see a familiar coolness in the man's gaze. A familiar, bone-chilling hardness that the villain had always been known for. He sidled up next to the young Titan, face resolute and assured. Robin wanted to laugh. It was good to have him back, no matter how much he hated his guts.

"Let's get moving." Slade stated, voice rich with violence to come.

* * *

His body ached with each movement. It felt as though part of him was being ripped to pieces. The feeling was ominous and unwelcome. It created an emptiness in his chest that he hadn't felt in years. Not since the loss of his late wife. And this feeling was stronger. Far more devastating.

Clenching his jaw, he spun his body, swinging out with the borrowed bowstaff Robin had lent him. His fury was boundless, and he could feel her pain. hear her screams. Rage was boiling quickly under his skin, making him move with a greater urgency. It made him fight faster and harder. It made him pray to a god he didn't believe in for her safety. To have her back in his arms.

The Titans were holding their own. Fighting the good fight was what they did, after all. Saving Raven only made them fight harder. He could see it in their movements and in the grim looks plastered to their faces. he wanted to praise them, in a way, for growing up so well. For becoming the heroes he'd always wanted them to be. For becoming the young adults he could be proud of.

The group finally made their way into the lobby where Raven was being held. It hadn't been hard to find. It was the only building in all of Jump City with the lights still on. It was the only one reeking of rotting flesh. They made it past the initial guards of undead. There were more waiting inside. The Titans charged into it headfirst, following Batman and Selena as they lead. Robin and Slade hovered at the entrance, breath short as they collected themselves.

"I hate you." The boy stated blandly, watching as his team plowed through zombie after zombie.

"I know," Slade nodded, gaze remaining forward. "I never wanted anything more then that."

The young hero snapped him an incredulous glare. "You _wanted _me to hate you?"

Slade's lips curved up in amusement as he returned the glance. "Do you even see how much you've grown, Robin? How strong you've become? Your hatred- your _loathing_ was your drive."

The hero would have gaped if he'd had the time, but there were more pressing matters. The hoards of undead had been parted like the Red Sea. The Titans were making quick work of the beasts, and Slade sprung into action with Robin not too far behind him. Their path was clear, and their gazes locked onto the elevator doors as they slid open.

Slade tumbled in first, rolling and twisting until he had his back against the far wall. Robin was next to go, diving for the waiting lift. Cold, dead hands caught him. He cried out as they pulled him back, away from Slade. Away from saving Raven. In a flash, Slade drew a gun and fired. The zombies that had had hold of Robin lay re-dead on the marble floor. Eyes widened behind a black and white mask, and this time he really did gawk at the older man. He'd just saved him.

A brow quirked up in amused impatients, and Slade tucked his gun away. "Are you coming, or not?"

The dark haired man quickly snapped out of it; moving forward into the elevator and out of the chaos. He knew his friends would be fine. He knew that they could handle anything that came their way. The doors slid shut behind him, and his gaze narrowed dangerously at the taller man in the lift with him. He shifted forward, pressing the top floor button, and then leaned back. He seemed so casual and calm, but Robin knew, now. he knew that there was a bubbling wrath underneath the nonchalant exterior. He appreciated it.

The rise to the top was long and slow. Full of tension. Robin felt like he was practically vibrating out of his own skin. He was sure that Slade was feeling much of the same thing. His jitters were justified when he caught Slade clenching and unclenching his hands in anticipation. His bowstaff was thrust into his face, and Robin's brows shot up in surprise. Did Slade mean to go in unarmed? Glancing over, he noted the other man taking out a _large_ gun, and immediately gulped.

"That's new," he muttered, taking his bowstaff with reluctance. "What are you going to do with that?"

Seeing him without a mask was the most surreal thing he'd ever encountered. Seeing all of the expressions, instead of just the stoicism the mask had offered, was completely new. And so was the shiver of fear that ran up his spine at the dark look the older man passed him. He swallowed thickly again, and he knew that he didn't have to ask that question, again. That gun was going to be put to use. It was going to send a bullet right between Christine's eyes. Normally, he would have protested.

But the bitch deserved it.

The final ring of their arrival chimed overhead. Both men fell silent and faced forward. Ready for hell. Ready to fight for their lives, in order to save Raven's. The doors slid open as a snail's pace, and Robin found himself growing ever more anxious. he was about ready to just charge forward, when they opened all of the way to reveal absolutely nothing. The odd pair froze on the spot, searching for something- _anything_- but only finding empty space. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled from somewhere outside, and it lit the darkened room for an instant. Still nothing.

Robin crept forward first. Bowstaff extended, he walked past the threshold and into the large room, ears perked for any strange noises. When he saw that nothing was happening to the boy, Slade followed him out into the black. The elevator doors slid shut behind him the second he stepped off; an eerie cackle had them both cursing their own judgement. They should have known.

Then, Robin was being knocked back against the wall like he was nothing. A rag doll being tossed across the room. He let out a grunt, and he didn't move to get up. His head lolled forward as he slumped down against himself. One down. One to go. Slade tensed, eye narrowed at the slim figure that stood before him. His lip curled up into a sneer, and he pointed his automatic at her. She smiled at him, opening her mouth to say something, but he pulled the trigger before she could utter a word.

The bullet hit its mark. Her eyes went wide for a moment, pain obviously rolling through her. A snarl erupted passed her lips, and Slade unloaded his gun into her. Each step she took forward, he shot a bullet. Each time, it only seemed to make her more angry. To make her rush at him faster. The next thing he knew, his clip was empty, and he had an angry demigoddess slamming him back. Her eyes grew dangerous, and she drew her clawed hand back, ready to tear a hole in his chest.

But something stopped her.

A smirk spread across her face, and she backed off with a small giggle. "You have no idea what's coming..."

And then Raven was there. His beautiful bird, standing right next to Christine, her hair mussed and falling around her shoulders. Her pale skin looked absolutely luminescent. There was a grace he rarely saw in her as she moved forward, fingers outstretched. Soft flesh brushed over his cheek, and he felt his back hit a wall as she neared. He was so relieved to see her safe. He felt like a weight had been hefted off his chest.

Until another, far more heavy, one came crashing down on top of him. Raven's eyes glowed an evil red, and her lip curled up as that delicate hand wrapped around his neck. His eye widened in horror as the dark magick seemed to whip around her. This wasn't his girl. This wasn't the woman he-

**_"Silly man,"_** She tsked with a tilt of her head.

It was unnatural, the way she moved. Each motion ending in a small jerk, as if her body was fighting against her. His gaze darted over to Christine, who stood back, a wicked grin on her face. She was gazing at Raven as if she were a prize. Some possession that could take over everything. She was wrong. She was so very wrong.

"Raven," Slade grit out, hand coming up to grip her wrist after he dropped his gun with a clatter to the floor. "Listen to me-"

**_"I will not be commanded,"_** Raven hissed and her magick flared up before quickly settling again.

He saw her flinch. He smelled the seared flesh. His eye caught sight of the bangle still hanging around her arm. Gaze flickering back to her face, he noted the anger, the unbelievable rage that he saw there. This was still Raven. He kept having to remind himself that it was still her. That there wasn't some demon inside of her. The demon was a part of her. It always had been. And he found himself not caring in the least.

"Are you going to at least make it interesting for her?" Christine asked with a mirthful lilt to her voice. "I thought you would fight back a little."

"I'd never hurt her," he grunted out as Raven's hand tightened around his jugular. "Never."

He stated it with a purpose. If he could just reach the better part of her. He could feel the light humming just under the surface of evil. Could feel it clawing to get out. All he had to do was reach it somehow. All he had to do was wake her up from this nightmare.

"Cute, Slade." Christine hummed, but there was an odd glint in her dark gaze. "Don't you think it's cute?"

"What?" He snapped back, body going rigid as Christine floated over and draped herself across Raven's shoulders.

She bat her eyelashes innocently up at him. "That she's killing you first. The man she loves with all her heart: the first to die."

He felt a pang in his chest. She loved him? He'd suspected it, but hearing it from another was a completely different story. It made hope bubble up in his chest, completely renewed. His grip around her wrist tightened, and his eye caught deep crimson ones. The demoness was frozen. Waiting. For what, he didn't know- all he knew was that she loved him. And he would be damned if that information was going to go to waste.

"Raven," he whispered her name, watching the way her jaw clenched and ignoring the way Christine smiled. "Stop this. I know you can hear me in there. You have to-"

"Oh, do shut him up already." Christine growled, pulling away from the pair with a look of disgust on her face. "All of this... humanity is making me _ill._"

Raven frowned, and he suddenly found it very hard to breathe. He felt his life slipping away from him. Felt it slipping through his fingers like he was trying to catch smoke. His vision swam, and he gasped a croaking breath. Ever intent, Raven held him there, suffocating him with a single, vice-like grip. He clutched at her arm harshly, fighting for his final words. He refused to die without telling her.

"R-Raven," it was barely a whisper, but she could hear it. He knew she could. "Raven... I... I love you..."

He saw the way her red eyes widened. Saw the way they flickered. He smiled briefly. He knew she'd heard. Even if it didn't change anything, he could die knowing he'd told her. Knowing that she was alive, and that she knew that she was loved. Blackness curled around the edges of his vision before death came to welcome him into her cold embrace.

With a faint hitch in her breath, she let him fall to the floor. He wasn't breathing. There was no pulse. She heard Christine laugh from behind her. She felt the rage boil through her, just as the demigod had wanted. She wanted Raven powerful and angry. She wanted to have the demon in her rule over the world. It would be easy, too. Humanity was so easy to manipulate using the right spells. Raven knew all of them; she had the power to back them up.

Christine laughed. It was charming and mellifluous. Raven turned to face her, eyes red with wrath. Alive with want of blood and death. The other woman opened her arms, offering her a home in them. A thrown. A new world order. A chance to take over this universe and the next. Raven had never been so disgusted. Anger felt more angry towards this woman, then anything else. The desire for gore and carnage was still there- but it was to see Christine's head on a spike. Bloody, lifeless eyes staring eternally into the nothingness.

"Come, darling." Christine cooed. It was power with her. All power.

Raven felt Love bubbling up inside of her. And Anger welcomed her just as Christine was welcoming Raven. With a snarl, a burst of magick gathered around the young demoness, shattering the black cuffs that restricted her. Crimson quickly faded to white, and the shocked look on Christine's face was priceless. Black surged forward, shoving straight through the woman's chest. Gasping, blood oozed from her mouth, and she glared hotly at Raven.

"You're mine!" She hissed, voice growing deep and eyes fading black. "You work for me! You're _mine_!"

Raven frowned, magick swirling familiarly around her as she opened a portal to the darkest, farthest regions of the farthest universe she could find. "I was _never_ yours."

Magick split the woman apart before shoving her through the portal. It sealed with a loud 'pop', and then Christine was no more. As soon as she was gone, Raven felt panic rush through her. Emotions fluttered about inside her head, but no glass broke around her. No random objects began to float. She hardly noticed the new, subconscious control over her powers as she rushed to Slade's side. Tears in her eyes, she slid to the floor, cradling his face in both of her hands.

"No," she whispered desperately, and she gathered all the magick she had within her before pushing it forcefully into his system.

Black lightning flashed from within the room as Robin finally came to. He watched as Raven sobbed over Slade's body, and wondered what horrors he'd missed. He hesitantly got to his feet, edging towards the couple with a wariness. Violet eyes glanced up and locked with his, and his breath caught at the sight. She looked so broken.

"He's not breathing." Her voice cracked. "He's not-"

Slade's eye shot open and he gasped deeply, ending it with a massive coughing fit. Raven trembled, eyes wide as she stared down at her formerly deceased lover. As soon as he had finished hacking, he looked up at her with a smile curling softly on his lips. Reaching up, he brushed a tear from her cheek. She shook, her own delicate hand cupping his. Robin felt like he was intruding.

"You're alive." She whispered, completely elated.

"Only for you," he replied, sitting up slowly, but never letting his gaze leave hers. "Raven, I-"

"I know," she nodded, cutting him off. "Me too."

Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I'm never losing you again."

She sniffled pitifully, but there was such a blinding smile on her face. Robin felt uncomfortable. But he couldn't help the small grin growing into existence on his lips. He also couldn't help but suddenly hide it when Slade stood, Raven still in his arms, and faced the young man. They nodded to each other, a silent understanding passing between the two of them. Robin limped over to the elevator, and Slade followed with his fingers intwined in Raven's.

Brow furrowed, the doors slid shut in front of them as they got on and hit the lobby button, and Robin looked at the two questioningly. "What happened to Christine?"

* * *

The Titans had been fighting for what felt like forever. They were tired, and the zombies just kept coming. Even Batman and Selena looked a little worse for wear. Cyborg grimaced, charging up his sonic cannon again. They had to keep it up. They had to keep the goons distracted while Slade and Robin saved his lil' Rae.

It was a pleasant surprise when the undead froze and slumped to the floor with a harsh thud.

Confusion flickered over BeastBoy's face as he morphed back into his human form. "What happened, dude?"

"Hell if I know," Cyborg shrugged, cannon still at the ready.

When he heard the chime of an elevator arriving, he whipped around sonic cannon ready to blow the crazy woman's head off. He blinked owlishly as Robin came limping in, a smile on his face with Slade and Raven behind him. The Titans stood frozen for a long moment before they cheered excitedly and rushed forward. They were so happy, that even their ex-foe got caught up in the massive group hug around Raven. Batman and Selena hung back, smiling softly at the sight.

As they all pulled away, Slade dusted himself off before pulling Raven closer to himself. "Now, that this is all over, I'm taking Raven home."

"_What_?" Robin snapped irritably, tossing his hands up. "She was only staying with you to keep her safe- she's not going back!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes, wapping Robin upside the head. "Shuddap, dude."

"But-"

"Shut. Up."

Raven giggled, smiling at her would-be-brother gratefully. "Thanks, Vik."

Beast Boy blanched. "Dude... Did she just giggle?"

Tara elbowed him. "C'mon, BB. You're ruining the mood."

"Mood?" Starfire tilted her head in puzzlement. "What mood?"

The entire group raised their eyebrows at her. How had she not-

"Do you mean the fact that friend Raven and her male companion wish to embark on romantic endeavours in the bedroom?" Starfire blinked innocently.

Beast Boy turned more green. Tara blushed alongside Cyborg, who awkwardly scratched the back of his head. Robin simply looked like he was about to pass out. Raven let a bemused smile take over her face, and she looked up at Slade. He grinned wolfishly back. Starfire smiled brightly.

"She makes a good point," Slade muttered. "Want to get out of her, pretty bird?"

The rosy flush that spread across her cheeks was almost as satisfying as seeing Robin sway on his feet before falling to the ground, unconscious once more. Raven leaned up, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek before she turned to her friends. There was a twinkle in her eyes, and Starfire was delighted that her friend had found such a man to love and adore.

"See you guys later," Raven stated bluntly before black magick enveloped her and Slade, taking them away from prying eyes.

Silence rained over the remaining group until Beast Boy spoke up once more. "That did _not_ just happen."

Tara hummed in the same delight Starfire was stewing in. "It totally did."

Across town, Raven snuggled against Slade in his bed. She hummed in content, and he smiled down at her tenderly. She didn't dream of death or fear. Wrapped in Slade's protective hold, she could finally sleep at night.

The End.

* * *

**A.N.:** No joke. It's over. That's it. Christine is gone forever. Raven and Slade are a happy couple. Same with BB and Tara. Raven still fights crime during her free time. Slade is just awesome off on the sidelines. Sometimes he breaks into T-Tower just to bother Robin. But besides that? It's over.

I hope you guys enjoyed this journey with me. I've grown so much as a writer since I began this nightmare of a story. I've grown as a person. I hope you have grown some, too.

Much love,

always,

Tara


End file.
